Confessions
by Lady Fiori
Summary: The Ministry makes a law that all eligible witches and wizards must group together and produce a magical child by their 25th birthday. But that doesn't exactly go as planned for Miss Granger. After an unpredictable night at her ex's wedding Hermione is burdened with unexpected. (Rated M Snape/Hermione, Mild Hermione/Draco in Later Chapters, Ron Bashing in Early Chapters)
1. The Letter

AN: So I know I haven't written in a long time. But I've decided to go a different direction and start over with my stories… Again. I recently got back into the Harry Potter craze, and have become enthralled with the Hermione/Snape fandom (don't ask me why, because I don't know myself) So this is the beginning of my story. I have purposefully made Ron out to be a total wanker, so don't hate me for it. Enjoy the story in the meantime.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

_Dear Miss Granger_

_It is our duty as leaders in the magical community to inform you that all eligible witches and wizards who have reached the age of nineteen are required to find a partner, and reproduce to keep up the magical population of the world. Please bear in mind that as a member of the magical community you are required by wizard law (Section 18, Sub-section 11 of, 'Laws in the Magical Community') to add another member to our race by your twenty-fifth birthday. Only in special circumstances are such laws revoked, but unfortunately as you have just left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry these laws do not apply to you. _

_If under the unfortunate circumstances that a Squib is born to you, you have not yet upheld the law and are still required to provide a magical child by the time allotted. If you have any comments or questions, please submit them in writing by means of owl._

_Lysandra Dolton_

_Head of Wizard Conservation_

_MoM_

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes as she read the parchment before her. As if she hadn't had enough on her plate before she cracked the red wax seal on the front of this damnable letter. She scoured the words five or six times re reading it until her head began to spin.

As she read she had sat at her kitchen table, morning coffee forgotten and disappeared from the world until Crookshanks began twirling between her legs demanding his breakfast.

"This is utterly ridiculous!" she raged throwing the page down on the table angrily, as she rose to undo the lid on a can of wet cat food for her demanding feline. As she scooped the mashed meat into his bowl she could feel his yellow eyes burning into her back.

She placed it onto the cool tile beside his water dish, and slid to the floor defeated. Her bushy hair prickling the back of her neck from its ponytail, her head fell back against one of the cabinets she was leaning on, and she gazed at the kitchen fan.

Her life had been surprisingly dull since the end of her final year of Hogwarts. She had a rip-roaring romance blossom with Ron after the defeat of Voldemort, which had unfortunately brutally crashed and burned, in the end they had decided to remain close friends… Now she had found out that Ron had recently proposed to his new girlfriend of six months Tracie Everson, via a wedding invitation sent to her along with this letter.

After her relationship with Ron ended, Hermione left the Burrow, much to Molly and Ginny's disappointment and moved into a Muggle neighborhood closer to what was her childhood home. Being close to her parents gave her a sense of being involved in their lives even though they had forgotten her existence nearly two years before. She lived a quiet existence, still in contact with her friends and magical family, but content to stay in her apartment reading many books and magazines, during her year away from school.

Crookshanks had since finished his food, during her musings and now was upright on his back paws, kneading into her knobby knees. She reached her hand out to scratch his furry orange head and was rewarded with a content purr from him. Picking herself up, she brought her monstrous orange lump with her and walked to her large bedroom. Collapsing on her large bed, she felt her heart swell up, and tear well in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks and onto the coverlet.

"Ron and I were together for six months, and he didn't propose to me…" her lip quivered and she brought the purring cat up closer to her face to dry her spilled tears. It was only nine thirty in the morning and already she wanted a large glass of red wine. She felt pathetic, so many years had brought her to the age she was at, so many dreams unrealized, and she felt a great sense of loss at her failed relationship with Ron.

Her phone let out a sudden piercing ring, and she rolled over to her side table, to grab the portable phone beside her.

"Hello?" She questioned, trying to sound cheery.

"Did you get this bloody message in the mail as well?" It was Ginny on the other line, and Hermione abandoned all pretend cheeriness.

"Which one?" Hermione rolled on her back, conjuring the two letters she had just opened into her open hand, "The demand to reproduce from some Lysandra in the ministry or the wedding invitation from Tracie?"

"The wedding invitation from that ugly git Tracie!" Ginny raged into the other end of the phone. Having married Harry after the war was over, all Deatheaters eradicated; having children was already on the list of to do's for her making the letter less scandalous.

Hermione grinned for the first time that morning, grateful she had taught her friend the simple muggle technology of a phone before she left the Burrow. Scanning the wedding invitation again, she could hear Ginny begin again.

"Dear Potters. You have been cordially invited to Ronald Weasley and Tracie Everson's wedding on July 5th at 11 o'clock in the morning at the Burrow. Reception will follow from 12am to 7pm, Black Tie attire is required for all. RSVP via Owl so we can save you a seat. The idiot didn't even ask Mum if the party could be held there, when Ron sent an Owl to her this morning Mum had no choice but to say yes because she already had the bloody invitation in her hand!"

Hermione glanced over the ivory invitation, where all the words were the same except for her last name screaming at her from the page. An image of a grinning Ron and his Fiancée moved along the page, laughing about something and Hermione's throat choked up again.

"I can hardly believe the nerve of that girl!" Ginny growled, "Poor Mum was totally put on the spot. What was she going to say? No? You know how she feels about having weddings at her house after the incident with George… And the poor woman's got her hands full already with Teddy. And with Harry and I living here it only makes things harder for her…"

Hermione had forgotten they still lived in the Burrow with Molly… Ginny was heading for her final year of Hogwarts, and Harry was still training to become a Auror, so although Harry had a vast financial safety net, Molly had pressed for them to stay living with her until their education was done, so not to add any more stress to their lives.

"I can only assume that Ron got his letter in the mail, and panicked, knowing this Tracie girl she took advantage of it, and is now demanding to be married to save him the hassle." Hermione enjoyed talking smack about her ex's new girlfriend, Even though her ex happened to be her best friend's brother.

"Ron is such an idiot for letting you go… I always wished you could become my sister."

Hermione could feel the disappointment from Ginny as she said this, but she couldn't blame Ron, it had truthfully been her, that had ended it, after she had found out her had been seeing another girl behind her back. They had told all their friends that the breakup had been mutual, even though it had truthfully ended when Hermione came across Ron with his now fiancée, in their bed. She had without a word fled the Burrow and stood outside in total shock.

Ron hadn't followed her, but the next morning at breakfast Hermione had gathered her things in silence, and packed them in her Carry-All purse explaining she felt it was inappropriate to continue living in the Weasley's home when she no longer was dating Ron.

He had gone green, and then a sickly gray, as she had walked to the fireplace, not bothering to see his face or the expressions of her friends as she floo'd to Diagon Alley, and then Gringotts, to transfer some money from her account into her pocket, only to have it then converted into Muggle money. Just enough to live off of for a few months while she recuperated…

"Are you going to come?" Ginny asked, the clattering of dishes in the background suggested she or Molly was preparing breakfast.

"I don't see why not. We might have broken up, but I can at least be civil about it. He is still one of my friends after all." She sighed and rose from the bed, pacing along the carpet in front of her mirror. " As long as I can get a stiff drink while I'm there… It's going to be the only way I can stand being around that bimbo for any long amount of time."

Ginny chuckled, "I'm sure Mum is going to need it sooner rather than later as well… There's less than two weeks to prepare for the damn thing, and both of them are flying over later this afternoon… Tracie says using a Portkey or Floo upsets her delicate stomach… She can be an absolute yank sometimes."

Hermione grinned again, before uttering a quick goodbye and hanging up. Staring at herself in the mirror she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Her pajamas were loose against her thin frame. She looked more plain than usual, and it made her heart strings ache.

She wanted to be happy for Ron, but her own heart was furious at his betrayal. Had she become boring for him? Was she too plain? She took the invitation in her hands again and looked at the smiling couple. Tracy's hair was blonde and curly, the ringlets hanging underneath the Navy Blue Beret she wore. She was wearing was an expensive looking black and white coat, and a matching white fur scarf wrapped around her neck. Her lips were a perfect shade of ruby red, and her eyes were a lovely blue… In comparison Hermione was awfully plain…

Hermione frowned and tossed the invitation on the ground, while walking angrily into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of cold red wine, with the snap of a finger, and turned on some inspiring music. Taking a long sip of the wine, she sighed to herself.

If she was going to do this, She certainly wasn't going to do it sober.

* * *

><p>(AN: So this is chapter one of my story, I know it's slow to start but I have a plan for it, and I'm really excited to begin it! So subscribe to my stories, favourite and comment, and PLEASE keep posted for the second chapter!)<p> 


	2. The Portkey

(AN: I have my plans with this story, and though I know it's a Snape/Hermione fic you are going to have to be patient while I get to it! But I promise that it will happen, and when it does. OH! It will be magical, until then be patient!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Will you be buying that with cash or debit?"

Hermione was shaken out of her trance by a snooty looking gentleman holding three tall clothing bags over the counter. She pulled out a shiny silver credit card and handed it to him. As her payment was processed she smiled and signed the receipt while taking her bags over both her arms. She had spent the whole day walking around the city.

Knowing that she was going to see Ron in a few hours had inspired her to leave the house, and a disgruntled Crookshanks to go shopping. She had spent the day having her hair and nails done; she had also bought a few showy outfits and shoes. The guilt free spending made her feel better about the situation. Besides she had to find her own partner in the next few years, and knowing herself, she would be trying to justify the gratuitous spending to herself later, and wouldn't go shopping for clothing for another year or two.

She waved a taxi down by the side of the road, slipping into the yellow car, surrounded by bags of clothing and shoes she felt horribly materialistic. She knew that by going to the wedding dressed in pretty clothes, looking nice wasn't going to make Ron love her again… She knew that. But she needed to show herself that she had moved on from their failed relationship in some way… As the car continued to drive along back to her apartment, she started to remember her school days, back when Harry, Ron and her would cause shenanigans around the grounds. The days before she wanted to have a relationship with Ron… when school was all that crossed her mind, Life had taken such a huge turn to the left after Dumbledore died…

When Voldemort had died the whole world had celebrated his death, once the Deatheaters had disappeared from existence life became easy again, but it wasn't the same. Maybe fighting Voldemort was the only thing they had had in common. And now that he was gone, there wasn't any reason for him to stick around.

She continued to gaze out the window into the gloomy overcast sky, until the driver pulled up to her apartment. She handed him a twenty and headed towards the doors with her shopping hanging over her arms. When she finally unlocked the door to her slightly messy apartment, she yanked off her sneakers, and plopped herself down on the couch, she would have to travel to the Burrow before much longer, but found it hard to stand after being on her feet all day.

Being a wizard had its perks but sometimes she found herself living more of a muggle lifestyle. Magic never really played a major part in her life, compared with Mrs. Weasley who used magic every chance she got, Hermione was far more content to be left to her own devices.

"_Accio Wand_" she commanded firmly as her wand flew out from her bedside table and gently into her outstretched palm. The vine wood warmed in her hand, and she smiled clutching the handle tightly in her fist. She could feel the dragon heartstring pulse to life as she began to organize the apartment, setting the dishes to clean themselves and the broom to sweep through the house as she took a moment to relax.

"_Accio Shopping Bags_" She requested flicking the wand toward the bags, they all pulled towards her, and as the house was cleaning itself around her, Hermione began to pull the tags off of her purchases.

Three new outfits, a fresh new pair of pajamas, two pairs of pumps, and a scarf; She smiled to herself, not feeling guilty in the slightest. Reaching her final bag, she touched the soft silk of a new nightgown, pulling it gingerly out of the sleek black bag. It was a soft pink, with a triangle neckline which was see through but folded over the most sensitive spots. Lace accented the lower ends of the neckline and around to its exposed back. It ended mid-thigh with a small split over one hip. Hermione had tried it on the in store, and couldn't control herself to not buy it… That along with a few pairs of lacey undergarments and their matching bra's. Not being one to indulge herself often, her underwear drawer was lacking in lustre, and needed a few new items, her only downfall was her expensive taste in lingerie, which she was reminded of, as she bit off the tag from all of the lacy underthings. As all the bags had been emptied Crookshanks had claimed one for himself and was rolling around in the crinkly paper.

Allowing him to have his fun, Hermione gathered her clothes up in a folded pile, and allowed them to follow her down the hallway with a nonchalant flick of her wand. All were packed into a tall suitcase as well as a few of her more comfortable familiar items of clothing, and toiletries. As she zipped the side of the suitcase closed, she leaned against her bed, and sighed.

Crookshanks had since joined her and was scenting the suitcase by rubbing his face over the side of a corner. Hermione eyed the invitation still lying on the floor by the closet with disdain. Reaching for it, she blew at a dustbunny that had stuck to the face of Tracie. She slid it into the front pocket of her suitcase and opened her closet. The cat carrier was brought out, and Crookshanks was judgingly forced into it, with much growling and fighting.

Walking around her apartment, she locked the door with several charms, as well as the windows, and checked to see whether the dishes and floor were cleaned. As the had been, she closed all of the doors around her home, and headed towards her portkey to the Weasley's sent to her by Ginny incase anything went wrong.

"Cat, Suitcase, bag of books, wand and fresh new outfit." She mentally checked off each item on her list as she brought it over to the candle sitting on her wardrobe. Slinging the book bag over her shoulder, the suitcase in one hand and Crookshanks under her arm and reached out and clutched the candle.

The familiar tug behind her belly button thrust her forward, into space as she felt the word spinning around her, Crookshanks yowled in protest as Hermione pulled the carrier closer to her. She felt the trip coming to an end and braced herself for the impact with the ground as grass slowly started coming into view from a very long way up.

She hit the ground with a thump, her luggage flying in all directions as a familiar voice called out "Incoming," From the upper level of the house. She was winded and lay on the ground for a moment, making sure all her appendages were still attached.

As she slowly began to rise to her feet, her eyes scanned the familiar Burrow landscape. Other than a bludger hole or two, it looked exactly the same. From the laundry on the line, to the tipsy way it stood, like children's blocks stacked together haphazardly. Hermione's throat tightened with anxiety, she looked up at the second story window and saw a face staring out from the grubby, stained glass. Looking away quickly she tensely began gathering the various books that scattered around from her bag during her fall from heaven. After checking the muddy titles, she grabbed the cat carrier checking on a frantic Crookshank's in his cage, she pulled her suitcase behind her, finally reaching the door, she barely had time to knock before a flurry of red's opened the door, and engulfed her in a tight hug.

She was tugged left and right by Weasley's, Molly took Crookshanks, Arthur took her books from around her neck, George grabbed her suitcase and brought it upstairs, Bill unraveled her coat from her shoulders and hung it on the rack, and Charlie had a tea in her hands as he pushed her into the messy livingroom. As she sat down, a rather round Ginny turned around the corner and squealed with excitement nearly throwing herself at Hermione.

"Harry! Ron! She's arrived!" She yelled up the stairs, there was a collective booming as the two men bounded down the stairs like it was Christmas morning to greet their old friend.

Hermione rose to her feet to embrace Harry who appeared first, face red and bright with a smile. His messy black hair tickled her nose as he tightly hugged her. He asked a flurry of questions that went unanswered as she looked at a sheepish Ron who raised three fingers in acknowledgement.

"Oh you git," Ginny shoved her brother towards her, " Go and hug her!"

Hermione took a step forward and awkwardly embraced her; she buried her head in his shoulder, and inhaled his familiar after shave scent, now tarnished with the overwhelming smell of cheap perfume. She pulled away quickly not wanting to get drawn into his arms anymore.

"So!" She began; face red with sudden embarrassment as the rest of the family all gathered around her.

"You haven't seen us for nearly six months and all you can say is 'so?'" Molly asked a smile on her warm face. One of the happiest she had since the death of Fred… now that everyone was back in her house she felt like everything was more whole then before. If only things could stay that way forever.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione smiled shyly. "A lot has happened since I left this house. Nothing's changed though."

"Nothing ever changes," Charlie commented with a grin. "Mum keeps it the same for a reason you know."

Molly swatted at her son with a chuckle. "I'm going to get some tea and biscuits, and you tell us about your adventures in Muggle England."

Harry had sat next to his bride with a smile and ran his hand over her swollen middle. Hermione had no idea that her best friends had been expecting their first child together. Hermione guessed that's why the notice didn't worry Ginny in the slightest when they had spoken on the phone a week earlier.

"We wanted to tell you, but Ginny didn't know how you would react." Harry explained looking sympathetically at Hermione. "With us being young and all…"

"Harry, I think you are Ginny having a baby is a wonderful idea. I'm just a little hurt you didn't tell me…"

"Well with all going on in your life, we didn't want to add another stress to your already hectic life." Ginny rubbed her belly, her face scrunched up in concern.

"What do you think about it all, Ron?" his name rolled off her tongue so well. It was easy to pretend that nothing had happened between the two of them…

"Huh?" Ron had apparently blanked out because he looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face.

Harry leaned in to whisper into Hermione's ear, "He's been a tad bit odd since he and Tracie arrived. I think it's the wedding that's gotten to him."

Hermione nodded, and smiled tipping her teacup up at Ron, "Congratulations. I have yet to meet your fiancée." Ron looked slightly pained as he looked into her eyes. He knew she had met Tracie once, when she had found the two of them in bed with one another. She glared at him coldly, and he got up to go back upstairs mumbling something as he escaped up the stairs.

The group was quiet for a moment until Molly returned with a floating pot of tea and group of assorted cups with saucers, as well as a heaping plate of sandwiches and biscuits.

"You never fail to disappoint when it comes to food, Molly." Hermione smiled up at the older woman she regarded as a mother.

"Well we have to fatten you up while you are here, darling. It's my job as a Weasley."

* * *

><p>(AN: I hope you liked Chapter two, it's still a bit slow, but I've never been one for stories that fall into one another immediately something with a lengthy buildup is always the best for me. Also filler gets a lot more emotion out and thus I can portray my versions of the characters if you want. Please, review, and subscribe!)<p> 


	3. Meeting Tracie

(AN: Welcome to the third chapter of 'Confessions' I'm so happy that everyone is liking the story as much as I do! A small idea has exploded in my mind and I'm finding it hard to sleep while all my ideas are buzzing around in my head haha! Either way, thank you for reading and reviewing! It warms my heart to read all the reviews in the morning.)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Everyone was sitting eating sandwiches and drinking tea, when a loud high pitched voice called out into the hall, " Weasley's! I'm home!" Everyone silenced and you could feel the disdain fill the air as a slim girl adorned in pink walked into the room carrying over a dozen assorted bags of things. Her curly hair hanging gracefully down her back she was gushing to no one about her day and purchases as she continued into the living room. Calling for Ron, she went back and forth from outside bringing in more items in bags into the already cluttered room.

Ron trudged down the stairs, shoulders visibly sagging as he met up with the girl, as she came back into the house, she went up to him and put her hands on her hips. "Ron darling, we've talked about this, you need to have proper posture! And tuck in your shirt you look like a ragamuffin." As Ron did as he was told he gained a bright smile from the young lady and a kiss on the lips before she ducked out of the Burrow for another two bags.

Hermione sat awkwardly on the couch, during the entire interaction, Ron looking totally emasculated in front of his family and friends. George smiled and mimicked a whip cracking noise in Ron's direction to which Ron didn't object.

As the girl walked back into the house she stood above Molly's large armchair and glared down at the older woman, until she got up and surrendered her seat. Molly's face went red with rage bright enough to match her hair, as she moved herself into the kitchen, to begin scrubbing the pans around her furiously with much clatter.

"I have had an EXHAUSTING day." The girl, Hermione assumed to be Tracie began, "First I got my hair and nails done in a muggle store in Downtown London. THEN I went into Diagon Alley to order the cake, the flowers and-" she stopped mid-sentence to look up and notice a new face among her familiar friends.

"Oh. Who is this?" Her perfectly blonde, waxed eyebrow rose at her and Hermione felt directly under the microscope as this girl could see the fresh dirt on her clothes and face from her portkey fall, and the whipping winds mussing up her hair during the trip. She sneered in the most subtle way and Hermione thrust her hand out towards the girl who blatantly ignored it.

"This is Hermione Granger. She just came today from Muggle England to attend the marriage." Harry explained, while the two women glared at one another.

"Oh how lovely, I'm Tracie WEASLEY... or I will be in a few days' time, so don't bother getting to know my full name until then," she laughed at herself, and curled around Ron like a cat demanding attention. It obviously wasn't her personality Ron fell for. She could only imagine it was the balloons attached to her chest that he found so appealing.

"Ronald, would you carry the wedding things up to OUR room please? My legs are so tired and I need to sit down and rest…" she threw her hand up over her head dramatically in a show of exhaustion. Ron nodded and continued to gather up the bags all together with one swoop of his wand.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Tracie yelled at him, making everyone in the room jump violently, "There are magic sensitive items in there. You can be so lazy sometimes; I should just do it myself!"

"No dear, it's okay." Ron replied in a bland tone of voice. He took two of the bags up the stairs with him, leaving Tracie to reach for a cup for tea, and a sandwich. The plate being nearly empty, she snapped her fingers towards Molly.

"We need more sandwiches Molly." Hermione looked around her as everyone sat silently around the table, fighting the urge to lean over and slap this intruder in their once pleasant family. Arthur was going purple with fury at her treatment of his beloved wife. Ginny's nails were digging into her palms, and Harry was audibly grinding away at his teeth to fight saying anything.

Tracie seemingly unaware of the daggers been glared in her direction poured herself a cup of tea. As she poured, Hermione noticed that Georges arm twitched, as if he would want nothing more than to smack up her upside the head with the teapot itself. Having her tea poured she sat back and sipped silently, before swallowing and looking up at Ginny.

"Sissy dear," she began turning to Ginny, "I hope you haven't drunk any of this. It's obviously caffeinated and it could hurt the baby. I read that drinking tea and coffee during pregnancy can stunt the magical development of the fetus."

Ginny stood up lip quivering in indignation, "No Tracie. I hadn't thought of that. I'll be sure to remember." Walking away, Harry in close pursuit Tracie ignored the looks she was receiving from the older Weasley's from their younger sister's embarrassment.

"So, Hermione. What do you do for a living?" Tracie began with a smug smile.

"I'm taking a year off right now, but I will be taking an apprenticeship at the Ministry of Magic in the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm looking forward to helping House Elves gain more rights then they have."

Tracie laughed and threw her blonde head back, "That's ridiculous! House elves don't have rights! You can't be serious." She continued laughing loudly, before standing up from her chair, "I'm a little tired from all the running about today. I'm going to have a little lie-down. Could one of you make sure there is a cup of tea waiting for me when I wake up?"

George waved his hand with the faintest of smiles as she turned to leave, her back turned his face clouded over with fury. As she headed up the stairs, Molly returned from the kitchen and reclaimed her chair.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl?" she whispered angrily. "Treating me that way, in my own house!"

"Molly dear, please calm yourself and drink some tea. You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure." Arthur handed her a teacup filled with the steaming liquid, coaxing his shaking wife to sit in her chair.

George sighed and leant back against the couch, he ran his hands over his face and then through his spiky red hair, "I have no idea what Ron sees in her. He obviously isn't happy." Shaking his head he rose to his feet, and disappeared through the door into the yard.

It didn't take long for Ginny to return to the sitting room, face tear stained and blotchy. Her hands were clasping her belly protectively. As she sat down, Harry offered her a cup of tea and a sandwich which she blatantly ignored.

"Don't take when she said to heart Gin." Harry soothed as Ginny's lip began to quiver, "Having a cuppa every now and again isn't going to affect James. And if it bothers you, we can always buy de-caffeinated tea for you instead."

"She is such a COW!" Ginny wept, fresh tears bubbling down her face. Although pregnancy might have been what caused the fresh eruption of tears to flow again, obviously the crying had been being held back for some time. Harry held his wife as she shook, and was quickly engulfed by her mother in a tight hug.

"Now dear, don't let that nasty piece of work get your all flustered, it's not good for your health or the babies' health. I drank plenty of cups of tea when I was pregnant with all your siblings and you all turned out fine, if not a bit excitable. Until she has her own bloody brood she should mind her own damn business."

"MUM!" Ginny gasped, "Those are your future grandchildren!" Harry had burst out laughing along with Hermione. And the laughter lit up the suddenly dim house.

"I know they are my grandchildren, but I'm not about to have some woman come in here and tell MY daughter how to be pregnant. I think you are doing a fine job along with Harry and she should mind her own business!"

"What's all this then?" Ron asked, while returning from his multiple trips to the upper levels of the Burrow. He look exhausted, obviously being in this relationship was taking a toll on his health. Hermione felt a pang of pity when she saw the once happy, Ron so down in the dumps about what path his life was following.

"Your fiancée needs a talking too!" Molly growled, while still embracing her daughter. Ron collapsed where George had been sitting and grabbed five sandwiches to eat while chatting. "Easier said then done, unfortunately."

"Well she needs to have someone tell her, that she doesn't run this house. And if she doesn't respect the people here, she isn't welcome. And neither are you." Arthur looked sternly at his son, who visibly gulped.

"Her father owns the firm I work at, Dad. I can't do or say anything until I'm officially a member of the family. Every time I mention something she runs to her father and I get a stern talking to at work. I can't afford more drama…" Ron bit into one of the sandwiches as he spoke, speaking with his mouth full the whole time, "He hasn't change all that much from when we were kids," Hermione thought with a small smile.

"Why on earth would you want to be with that insufferable cow anyways?" Harry questioned.

"A lot of factors all at once really… Her father gave me a job, and threatens to take it away from me if she and I break up, and then this new ruddy law about reproducing a magical child." He ran his hand over his scruffy chin thoughtfully. "I suppose marrying her was an easy route to go."

"Ron, you have never been one to settle," Hermione probed, "Why on earth would you want to settle for HER in the end?"

Ron bristled and didn't reply to her question. It was obviously a crack shot at their failed relationship. She had probably just been an easy lay that ended up spinning out of control once Hermione ended it with him. She began to wonder what drew him to Tracie in the first place.

* * *

><p>(AN: This was a short chapter I know, but if you couldn't tell, I more wanted to set in stone the obnoxious attitude of Tracie. RON BASHING FTW! Thank-you very much for your favorites and reviews! They warm my heart! I'm hoping to add more chapter in the next few days, review and subscribe please!)<p> 


	4. Bridal Salon

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Four of Confessions, a Snape Hermione story. I know you might be asking where is the hot Severus action. I haven't posted anything about it and I know I'm not being fair :/ Please bear with me because I promise their meeting is going to be marvelous! Until then please, please, please enjoy the fourth chapter of Confessions.)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Hermione woke up in a familiar room, the one she had shared with Ron when they lived together in the Burrow. Unfortunately her wake up was short lived when a fresh faced Tracie whipped her door open and pushed into the cramped room. Crookshanks' fur spiked over his back and his hissed in surprise, diving underneath the bed.

"Oh god, you look like hell!" Tracie sneered as she looked Hermione over; her hair was bushy as ever, and pointing out in all directions, eyes squinty and crusty from sleep, but bagged from the lack of it. She was wearing her favorite pajama set, consisting of a stained blue sweatshirt and a pair of boxer shorts she snagged off Ron when they were first together. "Well hurry up and get dressed, we have to go to my dress fitting and we have no time to waste."

Hermione stretched and flung her legs over the side of the bed. "Why on earth do you want me to go to your dress fitting?"

Tracie rolled her eyes as she scanned the room for Hermione's suitcase, "Well, I unfortunately have no one else to be my maid of honor. And Ginny won't fit into the dress I picked out… So I have no choice but to choose you."

Hermione's lip twitched, "I feel so honored…" she rolled her eyes towards the window as she spoke checking the weather. It was dreary and gray. The rain was pummeling the windowsill while thunder and lightning brightened the sky.

The weather matched her mood perfectly.

She had been having nightmares all night where she would wake up sweaty and confused. Being back at the Burrow brought back many negative memories from when she and the boys were in the Order of the Phoenix. Dreams of fighting Voldemort were flying back into her head. She woke up once mid scream with arm in agony. Although it had been healed, 'mudblood' was still scarred into her skin from her run in with Bellatrix LeStrange nearly two years ago.

Tracie waved her hand in front of Hermione's face, "Hello, Where'd you go?" her piercing voice brought her back to reality. "We have less than an hour to get there, so hurry up and get dressed in something nice. I don't want you embarrassing me in front of my designer…" Traipsing out of the room she slammed the door behind her leaving Hermione along with a disgruntled Crookshanks.

"What a bitch." Hermione began, taking a seat on her bed, only to be joined by her cat. Picking up the half kneazle animal into her arms she buried her face in the furry mass of his neck. Taking a moment to register the night, she felt her muscles relaxing. She hoped to take a moment to relax, get dressed, have a nice warm breakfast with Ginny and Harry, and-

"Hurry UP!" Tracie banged on the door angrily. Her thumps caused flecks of dust to fall from the rafters, Crookshanks' claws dug into Hermiones lap as he launched himself once more under the bed. Wincing as her bare leg beaded a red line of blood she rose to her feet and reached for her suitcase. Picking out a simple outfit of navy Jeans, white wife beat and a plaid over shirt, she tugged on a pair of socks, and began twisting a hair tie into her messy mane of hair as she trudged down the stairs.

Tracie was chattering to Ginny, Molly and the freshly arrived Fleur Delacour at the kitchen table, as Hermione walked closer she realized that Fleur had a large pregnant belly poking out from her periwinkle blue maternity sweater. As she neared the table Tracie went from smiling to a look of sheer horror while looking at Hermione's hair.

"You aren't going ANYWHERE with me, with your hair looking like that!"

Ginny brought her palm to her forehead, wincing as if guarding a headache from Tracie's shrill voice. She brought a tall glass of orange juice to her lips and took a large gulp, probably wishing it was liquor. Fleur shyly waved from beneath the table at the confused Hermione while Tracie walked over and checked her over, outfit and all.

"You look so, plain!" Tracie scoffed, making Hermione cringe inwardly, verifying her fears to herself. "And we have to do something about this HAIR…" Bringing her wand up and lifting a messy tendril from the side of Hermione's head.

Hermione brought her hand up roughly pushing the intruding wand away from her face, surprising Tracie and making her take a step back.

"Frankly, I zeink she looks abzeloutely darling." Fleur drawled out. "Zat, iz just 'ow Ermione dressez," Fleur's thick French accent not having changed in the slightest while living with Bill.

"Well, she isn't going anywhere with her hair looking like a rat's nest." With a muttered incantation, Tracie waved her wand over Hermione's head and her hair was slicked into a straight brushed style, and pulled back into an obnoxious powder puff on the back of her head. Ginny brought her hand to her mouth to unsuccessfully hold back a snort of laughter.

"Now you look good enough to come out with me and the girls!" Tracie smiled at her work, bringing her own hand up to stroke her similar puff standing taller than Hermione's by at least three inches. "I just have to grab a few things for my purse before we go!" Tracie gushed, turning and running up the stairs to her room.

Ginny and Fleur burst into peals of laughter at Hermione's hair as Tracie disappeared.

"Here, let me, 'elp you." Fleur came over, and let the obnoxious puff out from the back of her head. Her heavy brown hair fell dreadfully straight over her shoulders and back, with a flick of her wand the curls were soon returned to their normal state hanging over her shoulders, shiny and soft looking. Reaching into her purse, Fleur pulled out a spray bottle and applied it to one of her manicured hands, rubbing them together and then through Hermione's hair she became intoxicated with a soft lavender smell.

"What is that?" Hermione questioned as Fleur capped the bottle and tossed it back into her dainty black purse.

"It's a muggle product zat I found, it's called Goldvell Dynamic Loop Curl Spray. Bill loves it ven I hav' my hair curly, but it never seems to stay in ze ringlets. Ven I use zis, it zeems to stay in place."

Hermione smiled appreciatively at the beautiful woman. The pregnancy was doing her well, she was positively glowing, and the slight weight she gained only added to her unearthly beauty. She looked like an earth mother, her hair let our straight and tied like when Hermione first laid eyes on her when she was introduced for the Tri-Wizard tournament from Beauxbatons.

Hermione embraced her friend as Tracie came back down the stairs her makeup touched up and an obnoxious fur purse hanging over her arm, she glared at Hermione's change in hairstyle, but didn't say anything as she headed towards the fireplace. The trio followed in close pursuit, but Hermione turned to grabbed a bagel from the nearly bare plate of breakfast leftovers.

"We don't have time for that now." Tracie huffed tugging on Hermione's arm.

"But I haven't eaten any breakfast yet." Hermione argued pulling back against Tracie reaching for the sesame seed bagel so close to her.

"Well, you could have been eating instead of fixing your perfectly fine hair." Tracie hissed winning the battle of tug-a-war and yanking Hermione into the sooty fireplace.

Each of the girls grabbed onto each other's arms, as Tracie held a handful of Floo Powder in one hand. Announcing clearly, 'Wilhelmina's Wedding Shoppe' and throwing the powder into the pit, all four girls were off to the dress shop in a flicker of green flame.

The trip was far more pleasant than last time, a warm breeze running over Hermione's skin as they travelled from Fireplace to Fireplace. Finally arriving with a thump to a brightly lit bridal salon, Tracie walked out of the white marble fireplace with a squeal of excitement.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and looked around at the beautiful high ceilings, with similar charms to that of Hogwarts in the Great Hall. All except cherubs were flying around playing delightfully in the clouds. The floors were solid white marble dappled with gray, with beautiful gowns hanging on hooks floating here and there directed by white doves. Comfortable looking seating was in each corner of the beautiful hall, with a three sided mirror sitting on a stage and ending in a magnificent runway.

Tracie headed off in the direction of what seemed to be a front desk, as Fleur helped a green looking Ginny from out of the fireplace.

"They shouldn't have called it morning sickness," Ginny gulped, "it's every minute of every damn day sickness." With a smile, both women helped their friend to the comfortable seating area they waited for Tracie to return and for Ginny to eventually regain control of her stomach.

"Ze service 'ere, iz wonderful." Fleur whispered to Hermione, " It iz where I got my dress for my wedding with Bill. I zink, I will go and find the girl who 'elped me find my wedding dress." Fleur got up and with some effort waddled towards the nearest clerk, across the salon.

"You've come a long way from Bill's wedding with her haven't you?" Hermione tease prodding Ginny in the ribs. The red head blushed and smiled.

"She was the first person I told when I found out I was pregnant." Ginny looked at the ground shame faced. "She has gotten a whole lot friendlier then she was when she lived at the Burrow. Married life has made her less crusty I assume."

"Just like you," Hermione smiled.

"Cheeky bugger," Ginny laughed leaning her head against Hermione's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the gentle whisper of water from an indoor fountain somewhere in the salon, the periodic chuckle of a cherub from above echoed in the hall.

"So what are you going to do about this law?" Ginny looked up at Hermione, who brought her hands together with a sigh.

"I honestly, I have no idea. I haven't really thought about settling down since being with Ron. The idea just doesn't sit well with me. I just hope I can find a way to get through the boundaries and become someone who doesn't apply to this stupid law, by the time I'm twenty-five."

Ginny shifted, in her seat so she faced Hermione their knees touching, "Ron hasn't said anything about the breakup. It was very sudden… what exactly happened?"

Hermione opened her mouth to begin explaining just as Tracie turned the corner with her assistant, a young gentleman name Benny. He was dressed in impeccable designer robes, with a violet tie accenting the black of the rest of his outfit. His long hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail, and he smiled graciously at the three women he was being introduced to.

"These are my sisters in law, Ginny Potter, and Fleur Weasley." Benny smiled like his face would split, as he took the hands being offered to shake, and instead placed a kiss on each. "And this is Hermione Granger, my maid of honor." Benny looked into Hermione's eyes, and took her hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips, and holding them there for a second too long.

"Well," Tracie interjected, afraid the attention wasn't on her any longer. "Lets get started with this appointment. I want to see some of your wedding dresses, we will get the dresses fitted for them later." As the other three ladies were left ignored, Benny continued on with his obnoxious client who was pushy and adamant on her wants and needs…

As an hour passed and Tracie had gone through nearly a dozen dresses with nearly no success she finally came out onto the stage with a smile on her face.

The dress was awash of beautiful gauzy fabric, a strapless number that hung in three perfect tiers down her body. The bodice was tight to her body, and accented with fabric flowers, sequins and pearls. The sweetheart neckline, accented her large chest perfectly, and propped them up so they looked like two creamy milk white globes atop the beautiful crystal beading. As Benny hung the matching veil down over her shoulders, Tracie's eyes filled up with tears.

Hermione's heart filled with happiness, even though this was one of the most insufferable women she had ever had the displeasure of meeting, she of anyone deserved to be happy on her wedding day. And even though Hermione knew that she and Ron wouldn't be the ones together, she hoped that in that one moment, Tracie would treasure Ronald, as much as she did.

Before they all packed up to leave Tracie got the girls to model their bridesmaid dresses which were a lovely set of floor length, periwinkle blue, chiffon dresses with a halter neckline. All the dresses accented the ladies forms perfectly. As all the dresses were customizable by magic, Benny was able to allow for future growth for both of the pregnant ladies by adding a maternity band into the design and an extra panel in the front.

As the women gathered their dresses into similar cardboard boxes, charmed to not allow water, dust, soot or rodents to enter and tarnish the lovely fabric, they waited at the checkout to pay for their dresses. As Hermione was taking out her wand to streak across the receipt Tracie put her hand up with a roll of her eyes.

"My father is paying for the wedding. That includes these dresses." She took the signet ring off her finger and had wax dripped on the seal so she could press the family signet ring onto the page, allowing the salon to take money directly from her father's Gringotts Bank.

"I 'av no problem, paying you father back for these lovely dresses." Fleur offered as they began leaving for the door to Diagon Alley.

"Me too, I can pay off my debt to your father as well," Hermione piped in, carrying her bag with her dress box.

Tracie stopped with a frown on her makeup smudged face, "My father doesn't want your money. He just wants to see me happy. What I want is what I get, and he knows that. So don't worry about it."

"I don't want to feel like I owe you anything." Ginny piped in boldly.

Tracie rolled her eyes, "If you want to make it up to me. You can buy me lunch, how about that?"

The three girls decided that it was a reasonable offer in return for the items that had just been purchased for them. They were also grateful that for just a moment, Tracie was in enough wedding bliss to not be a cow for five minutes.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well that's chapter four for you! I'm so happy with the amount of views I'm getting! This story is rivaling my dA account in page views and its overwhelming the wonderful response I'm getting from all my lovely lovely viewers. Now as you can see I'm mentioned a few things in the chapter that are from real life and if you are interested in seeing the actual items mentioned you can go to my tumblr for this story, and check out the items mentioned, (the link is in my profile) ALSO I PROMISE that Severus is coming soon! Just be prepared for all the delicious lemony goodness that is to come alright? Review and Subscribe please! Xox)<p> 


	5. Closure

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Five of 'Confessions'. I know I know Snape hasn't even popped up yet, but be patient. He will come up VERY soon I promise! I had to make a long lead in to keep you bait and now I have you drawn in so you can FULLY enjoy the story, because the stage has already been set. But in the meantime enjoy the fifth chapter of 'Confessions'!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

"ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY NOT!"

Hermione was jolted awake by Ron roaring at Tracie the morning after the bridal salon visit. Her dress was still sitting in its box on the chair she had left it on, as she had collapsed in bed the night before. Still wearing the same clothes as the day before she rose in her bed, and ran her hand through her hair which was true to Fleur's word, still silky and curly.

Arguing continued downstairs as she pulled on a fresh pair of pants and a plain polo shirt. As she walked out of the bedroom she was met in the hallway by George, Fleur and Harry who were eavesdropping on the conversation which was steadily rising in octaves.

"Why not! The Malfoy's have been friends of the family since I was a toddler!"

"I'm not having that bloody git attending MY wedding!"

Hermione headed down the stairs to the kitchen where Ron glared angrily at her. Nonchalantly she reached into the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. As she bustled around the kitchen, Tracie continued to give her the stink eye angrily. As Hermione began preparing eggs and bacon on the stove, Ron pressed his thumb and forefinger deep into the pulsating veins on his forehead.

"Do you MIND?" Tracie raged, suddenly sweeping across the kitchen in a wind of angry pink house coat and curlers. Hermione turned casually to look over her shoulder at the angry girl, who looked remarkably like a bull about to charge, as she puffed and panted out her nose with fury.

"Do I mind what?" Hermione asked boldly, as she dragged the spatula under one of the sizzling strips of bacon.

"My HUSBAND and I are discussing something, and you are RUDELY interrupting."

Hermione sighed and took the bacon off the burner, sticking her hand on her hip. "First of all, Ron and you aren't set to be married until TOMORROW so technically, you aren't his wife, and he isn't your husband. And secondly, this ISN'T your house, so who are you to walk around like you own the damn place. If this was my house and you had walked all over me like you have Molly and Arthur I would have kicked you out on your powder puff ass nearly a week ago." Tracie blanched and sat with her mouth open while Hermione got angrier and angrier. "You have done NOTHING, but be an insufferable bitch to EVERYBODY in this family since you arrived. And you!" She turned around suddenly and pointed at Ron accusingly, "YOU have LET her treat everybody like this! Grow a pair and stand up for yourself!"

Hermione turned back to the stove using the spatula to scoop the bacon onto her plate, and Tracie lunged at her, knocking Hermione's hand onto the still hot element, and grabbing a hunk of her hair in the back. Ron lunged forward in an effort to protect Hermione from his fiancée when suddenly Hermione spun back and cracked Tracie in the side of the head with her clenched fist.

Tracie fell to the ground clutching her cheek, with a scream of pain, reaching down with her burned hand Hermione grabbed the front of Tracie's petticoat and pushed in back into the stove. "I don't care HOW rich your daddy is. If you threaten any of the Weasley's, or Potter's again with the power of your father, you'll get worse then a punch in the head. Do you understand?"

Tracie nodded, nose dribbling, her perfectly applied mascara streaking down her face, the freshly reddened cheek starting to mottle with a bruise.

Rising to her feet Hermione abandoned her breakfast and walked to the front door of the Burrow. She fled the house and walked down the road, adrenaline pumping through her veins. It wasn't until she heard a pair of running shoes chasing after her that she stopped.

"Hermione!" Harry's voiced called out from a small distance away, as she turned away she found out just how far she had stalked from the house as Harry finally caught up to her and bent over trying to catch his breath. His glasses were askew on his face, and his boot polish black hair was sticking out in all directions more than usual.

"Wow Hermione! I haven't seen you act like that since third year!"

Hermione realized how hard she was breathing and just how tense her muscles were sitting. Harry was congratulating her on her triumph against the bride-zilla, while Hermione felt like she had flown off the handle at someone who didn't deserve it. As Harry continued to gush, she placed two fingers over his lips to silence him.

"I don't know why I got so angry at her…"

"She lunged at you, and hurt you!" Harry replied in Hermione's defense, trying to make sense to himself why she was questioning her actions. He knew that everyone including Arthur was getting sick of Tracie's bigotry. Harry had been expecting Ginny to explode, or Molly to demand her to leave the house.

"I can't help but feel like I may have taken it a step to far…" Hermione whispered, examining her hand which until then hadn't hurt, but now was throbbing angrily with six thin lines of blister extending over the entirety of her palm. "Just hearing her talk about Ron like that, it drove me crazy… and the way she treats everyone like they owe her something." She was pacing now and Harry was listening patiently.

"You still love him don't you?"

His question hit her core, of course she still did. That was what made her so angry today. The thought of them being together as husband and wife out of necessity and not love drove her to madness. This was the girl she had found him in bed with, the person who stole him from her. And her aggression was coming out only now on the innocent one, when it should have been Ron she was attacking.

"I… Yes." Hermione didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that she did.

"You need to tell him how you feel. Maybe you two still have a chance together."

"What good would that do? The wedding is tomorrow…" Hermione looked at the ground, ashamed at herself for beginning to cry. Out of pain, out of frustration, but mainly out of sadness for the loss of someone so dear to her heart.

Harry embraced his close friend, he could feel her sadness seeping through her, and he hugged her tightly to make the pain disappear. "It could do a lot."

Hermione and Harry stayed like that for a long while, Hermione cried out for the first time in what seemed like forever. Having Harry nearby made her feel less weak for her feelings of loss and self-pity. When they finally decided to head back to the Burrow, Harry preformed a numbing spell on her hand to help with the pain.

It was nearly two o'clock when they arrived back at the Burrow together, Ron and Tracie were sitting outside on the porch swinging on the rickety wooden swing together. Harry beckoned Ron with him and they went inside together leaving the two ladies together.

Tracie had obviously used some kind of charm to rid her face of the damage Hermione had caused because no mark showed as it had when Hermione had originally placed it there. Her makeup had been reapplied and her hair was hanging in ringlets down her back. She sat awkwardly, turning her eyes away from Hermione's gaze as she sat on the creaking bench.

They sat together in silence for a few moments before they both began to speak at the same time. Sheepishly Hermione put her hand up in apology and began herself.

"I'm not normally a violent person. I want you to know that."

"And neither am I." Tracie replied

"I'm sorry for becoming involved in an argument that wasn't my own. I'm also sorry for striking you."

"It's okay." Tracie responded raising her eyes, "I was the one who initiated the attack. I'm so sorry for exploding for you like that. The stress of this wedding and the realization of my actions were too much for me at the time…" Tracie was staring in earnest at Hermione, who was sitting in shock.

"Apology accepted."

They sat in silence again, as a breeze whispered across the deck, whipping the green grass around and scaring the gnomes back into their hidey holes throughout the Weasley's lawn.

"I'm also sorry for what Ron and I did to you."

Hermione was again shocked, and she looked at Tracie who was leaning towards her with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?" she probed.

"I didn't know that he had a girlfriend when I met him. I was so happy that someone was finally interested in me. When I came back here to the Burrow, he told me he was single and I took the bait. I should have been able to tell by the women's clothing in the bedroom… But when we began I completely forgot all about what kind of life he had. When you walked in the door I could see the hurt in your eyes. I couldn't believe that he had lied to both of us. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know that you existed and if I had, I would NEVER have done what I did."

Tracie looked very sincere as she spoke; she had gripped Hermione's hand in hers.

"I know what I did hurt you. And that's why I don't blame you for hitting me this morning. I want to eventually have a friendship with you. I know that Ronald doesn't love me the way he loves you still, but I hope eventually he will love me a fraction of the same way…" Tracie's voice cracked and Hermione pulled herself over to the girl, she felt kindred with her, as she had the same wounds as herself. She was just afraid of not being good enough to match the other. Embracing Tracie tightly, she pulled away with a smile.

"Ron and I weren't meant for each other. There was a reason you and I are here right now, meeting one another. I think that you and Ron are supposed to be together, and tomorrow during your wedding, I am sure that Ron will love you, more than he ever loved me." It hurt Hermione to say it, but she knew that she had to get over him one way or another because her unhappiness was affecting the way Ron loved this young woman. "You two have my greatest blessing."

Tracie smiled, and hugged Hermione again. And for the first time in a long while, Hermione finally felt like she could move on…

* * *

><p>(AN: A short and sweet chapter I know. I had a few people asking me… maybe even begging me to have Tracie knocked out by one of the siblings, but in the end I thought it was more appropriate for Hermione to be the one who gave it to her. Also, I found that keeping Tracie bitter wasn't a very nice thing to do. Even RON doesn't deserve to be with someone so awful and obnoxious, so expect a change in personality. She will be bitchy sometimes, but she is progressing and that's what counts! You have been so great, I love reading you reviews and the like so keep it up, check out my tumblr for updates on the story *link on my profile* Subscribe and Review! More Chapters to Come SOON!)<p> 


	6. Triumph

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Six of Confessions. **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES, IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE SKIP ON AHEAD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

It was nearly three in the morning when for the third time that evening Hermione was awoken by a soft tapping on her door. Assuming it was Tracie knocking again with pre-wedding jitters; she somehow managed to pull herself out of bed and narrowly miss stepping on Crookshanks bottle brush tail which was still sticking out from under the bed.

As she slowly opened the door Ron pushed his way into the room and closed the door behind him. Her first instinct was to yell at him for bugging her so late in the night, but before she could began to yell at him, his lips were covering hers and pushing her backwards towards the bed she had just abandoned. She fought against his kisses, angry and confused at what he was doing, as his hand rubbed along her bare legs.

He was to strong and was able to fight her resistances, he pushed her closer to the beds edge, and it wasn't until she bit his lip angrily that he pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she hissed wiping her hand over her lips, he looked and tasted drunk, his hair was mussed up, and his eyes were glazed from the alcohol he had obviously drunk. Perhaps he had mistaken his room with hers, and the kiss was meant for Tracie?

"Hermy…" He used his pet name for her and her skin prickled with goose bumps. Not a night had gone by that she hadn't been holding her pillow wishing he would call her that one more time. "I love you… I can- I can't live without you…"

Hermione frowned, "You have a wedding tomorrow and you are getting DRUNK?" she was trying hard not to think of what he had just said.

"I don't love her… I love you, Hermy. I can-" He hiccupped and pushed himself onto her again, "I can't marry her…" He had pinned her arms over her head as she kicked in protest, before she could scream he was kissing her again, his hands even drunk, were as skilled over her skin as they had been when he was sober, they fiddled with the string of her pajama pants.

She fought against him, and as she felt his fingers slip between her legs after freeing the strings that tied the shorts to her thin hips she felt her resolve breaking, and tears began to streak down her face in shame as she shook her head back and forth.

"No, no… Ron I can't please…" he hushed her with his lips again and this time she melted against him bringing her hands to his face, to cup his cheeks and bring him closer. They pulled away from each other and Hermione sobbed against him, "This is wrong, this is wrong… Why are you doing this?"

"I need you Hermione. I need you in my life I can't be without you anymore. I was stupid, I was so, so stupid." He tugged on her shirt, and she removed her top with no qualms. Her pert breasts held with a lacy blue bra covered in polka dots. His fingertips whispered against her skin as he kissed and nipped the pale flesh the way he remembered she liked. She dug her nails into his scalp, and sighed as he undid her bra and exposed her pale breasts to the air, as he lay upon her she felt him tug to undo the button on his pants. He tugged them down to around his ankles, and pressed into her again his erection pushing against the fabric of his boxers.

She cried out softly as he suckled upon her nipple, hardening it into a nub with his tongue. She was laying back against the bed, while tugging on the band of her pants in a hurry to allow him entrance to her core. As she tugged the sweatpants down, Ron pulled at the lacy panties covering the triangle of downy hair between her soaked lips. His boxers had disappeared in their passions and Hermione felt him lay against her, his warm body covering hers like a glove.

She felt so safe and warm, as he pressed against her. His erection was pushing towards her most sensitive areas, and she moaned as he popped the tip into her, completely lost to his they rested a moment to adjust to his size.

"_I didn't know that he had a girlfriend when I met him. I was so happy that someone was finally interested in me. " _Tracie's voice entered her mind, and all the pleasure she was experiencing stopped, _"…When we began I completely forgot all about what kind of life he had. When you walked in the door I could see the hurt in your eyes. I couldn't believe that he had lied to both of us. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know that you existed and if I had, I would NEVER have done what I did."_

Hermione kicked Ron off of her angrily reaching to the bedside for her wand, she brought the blanket up to her chest and pointed the wand directly at his manhood. "Get out."

Ron lay naked on the ground at the end of the bed looking sobered and confused. "Hermione… I don't understand-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" She raged, aiming a kick at him, "You have NO shame. I am JUST an object to you, and that's ALL I have ever been to you." Before the realization would have broken her, but now she felt stronger and angrier then she had ever been before. "You sneaky, dirty little Weasel!" She cast a curse at him, and he scuttled out of the way just at the right time, as it left a black mark on the carpet.

"Get your clothes and get out of here." She pointed towards the closed door, as Ron began to stand she gathered the pile and threw them in his direction with her wand.

"But Hermione…" He protested coming towards her with his arms extended.

"Don't touch me!" She growled angrily, moving away from his hand. "How DARE you try to use me. How DARE you abuse my love for you!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away impatiently. "Tracie is too good for you. You are nothing but a spineless, pathetic cockroach. GET OUT!" She cursed the floor in front of him, and he dodged again, slipping one leg into his boxers as he opened the door. He managed to cover himself while she threw his clothes after him, and closed the door. Charming it locked, and covered the room in a layer of soundless charm, so no noise would escape as she burst into tears.

The pain of six months finally washing over her, and she felt relief, she hoped that her reaction to tonight even through his drunken stupor had made an impression on him… Even through her dislike of Tracie, she never wanted another woman to be hurt by him again. Perhaps he would have changed now, even in some small way.

She scrubbed the place he had violated angrily, ashamed at her weakness, she needed to have a shower, but she couldn't risk having to cause a scene if she ran into him again. Hopefully their scuffle hadn't woken the rest of the house already.

She waited about twenty minutes soaking in self-loathing before daring to uncharm to door with a simple 'alohomora'. The house was silent, all for the heavy breathing sounds of deep sleep. Hermione somehow managed to sneak into the bathroom and sound charm the room once again as she turned on the water to hot.

Stripping to nothing from her loose put on clothes she slipped into the shower and scrubbed at her skin, angrily until it was raw and sore. She still felt dirty on the inside though. She knew it would have to be kept a secret from Tracie and she felt totally dirty, as she leaned against the warm tile she spoke to herself.

"Pot calling the Kettle Black..."

She washed her hair with a straightening shampoo and conditioned it, as she dried her skin with a spell and took a step onto the mat outside the tub. As she slipped into the pair of pajama's she brought with her, she unbound the charm and continued to pad down the hallway back into her room.

She was about to close her bedroom door when a roar from the fireplace attracted her attention, she walked over the banister to see a tall figure dressed in black enter the room from a tall pillar of green flame. Panic overcame her senses as she watched the tall figure swoop into the room its large robes billowing after it. She bent over the edge of the banister and called out.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want," she demanded, she voice squeaking slightly.

The figure looked up at her in the dark, and a velvety voice filled the air, "Lumos," a wand was lit and cast at her face. "I would think of all the people you have ever met you would recognize me, Miss Granger."

* * *

><p>(AN: Well there you go, Ron is a bastard and our knight in shining armor has arrived. I fully anticipate bashing in the next bunch of reviews, but you all were warned beforehand, so I have no guilt on me at all. Review and Subscribe, next chapter up soon)<p> 


	7. The Wedding

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Seven of Confessions, after the scandal of the previous chapter, I'm pleased to announce that SEVERUS SNAPE has made an appearance, finally. Thank-you everyone who has stuck by so far! I look forward to your reviews every day, and have checked my email more times this last week then all of 2011. Since this is my main project until a later time I will not be posting anymore stories other than chapters to this for at least another two weeks, but after that we shall see, until then, please continue reading and enjoy the seventh installment of Confessions)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

It was a beautiful warm summery day, contrary to the previous week of nonstop rain. The Burrow's garden had been transformed into a magical wonderland of whites and violets. The decorating had begun quite early in the morning, barely allowing Hermione to lay down before Tracie flew into the room practically bursting with anxiety.

After a brief breakfast everyone went off in opposite directions, Molly, Hermione, Fleur, Tracie and Ginny were quarried upstairs by a group of stylist wizards hired by Tracie's father. The men were taken outside and put to work, all but Severus who had indeed vanished since his arrival by Floo at five thirty that morning.

"I could hardly sleep at all last night," Tracie moaned while one of the women applied a lightening charm to her dark eye circles, "I was so worried about what was going to happen today."

Ginny tried to smile, but had a thick green mud-mask drying over her skin and found it difficult without getting the goo in her teeth, "There isn't anything to be scared of, you love Ron and he loves you. The rest is just semantics."

Hermione's stomach sank at that statement as she remembered Ron's drunken words, proclaiming his love for Hermione over that of his future wife. Her forehead tensed and she received an angry 'tut tut' from her stylist, who proceeded to smooth the lines in her makeup with her purple nailed thumbs.

"It makes me feel bad, zat ze men are out doing all ze work, while we are pampered." Fleur began to fret as her long hair was being twisted into delicate looking French bun.

"Don't you get your knickers in a knot," Molly sighed contentedly, as two stylists worked on painting and pumicing her feet. "The boys will be fine, they spent all last night on at the bar for Ron's bachelor party, they can afford to be up, working their hangovers off anyways."

The women were pampered and preened to perfection, before Tracie was whisked off into another room for final touches and her dress to be slipped on.

When all four of the women returned downstairs discover the house cleaned, dusted, swept and mopped, as house elves were bustling about in the tiny kitchen preparing finger sandwiches, cheese cubes on the ends of toothpicks, and vegetable plates. Hermione offered to help, but one of the elves shooed her away before she could be of any use.

As they made their way outside, the celebration tent had already been set up, and was being held up by marble pillars covered in ivy. There were jars filled with fireflies floating above the numerous pews facing the alter. The white carpet had been sprinkled with petals that let out an intoxicating aroma. The pews were white, with white sashes hanging facing the long aisle. At the end of the aisle was a white, two tiered stage with a lattice archway what was shrouded with a white cloth that shimmered in the dim lighting.

The secondary tent was set up with equally as stunning décor; the banquet area had food popping up on a long table extending down one end of the tent side, and covered with a white tablecloth. The wedding cake was sitting on the far end of the table, a tall six tiered monster with white buttercream icing and plain sugar butterflies that flapped their wings gently due to magic charm.

Various colored lights shined on the dance floor, and not far from that was a large stocked bar, complete with bar maid and large selection of exotic drinks. Molly walked from the Burrow looking out of the beautifully set up wedding reception as she asked one of the workers where her husband had disappeared too Hermione noticed that a few of the guests had arrived and were starting conversations with one another.

Molly found Arthur a few moments later, and began herding the guests into the tent to prepare for the ceremony; it was surprising how many guests Hermione recognized, that had coupled together since their nineteenth birthday. Reproducing another magical child had been the last thing on her mind, while she noticed that the Longbottom's were pulling two young toddlers along with them into the tent.

Hermione made her way to the bar, and was greeted by a familiar silver haired man, who had grown broad in his time away from school. His hair was slicked back into a tight ponytail, similar to his fathers, but he carried a large scar that went past his eyebrow to him lower lip. As Hermione ordered a drink, Draco Malfoy turned to look at her with a sneaky smile.

"Well if it isn't Granger." Malfoy grinned like a Cheshire cat at her, obviously admiring her slender curves in the periwinkle gown she wore. He placed a firm hand on her waist, bringing her hip to his and holding her tightly in place. "You look lovely today."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him, as the bartender handed her the drink she ordered, reaching into the small purse she carried she went to take out the change needed, when Draco lifted his hand, "This one is on me, my dear."

"Thank you very much." She smiled stiffly, taking a sip of the strong brandy. The ice-cubes clinked against her teeth as Draco's eyes lingered on the space between her breasts and gown. His hand moved from her hip to caressing her bum over the soft fabric of her dress. As she went to move away he grasped the wrist holding her drink and brought her close again.

"I bought you this drink, what are you doing to for me?" He bit his lip and looked down at plump reddened mouth. He bent down to claim a kiss from her as she pulled away angrily.

"Draco! You have a wife."

"Astoria won't mind… In fact she'll appreciate my." He pulled her in again and took a long inhale of her slender neck, "Good taste."

"I think we should go and get the bride now!" Ginny's voice interjected suddenly, grabbing Hermione's free hand and dragging her away from the bar quickly. Still clutching her nearly finished drink, Hermione took the last final swig and left the empty glass to sit on an empty chair as she continued to be dragged towards the Burrow.

"Ugh, he is such a playboy. He hasn't changed in the slightest since College." Ginny scoffed, as they made it into to Burrow at last. Fleur was about to finish tying Bill's tie as she beckoned Harry to come close so she could help him as well. The groomsman and bridesmaids were all together fussing about one another when a booming voice called down the stairs.

"Make way for the beautiful bride!" A man with graying blonde hair and a silvery goatee was grinning from ear to ear as Tracie came slowly down the stairs in all her bridal glory.

Her dress gave the illusion of mist as her veil floated around her gracefully. Her makeup was subtle and silvery as she made her way slowly down the stairs, a bright smile brightening her features. Her long platinum blonde hair had been shortened into a pixie cut, a shimmer of sparkles clung to her skin on her right cheek through to the skin on her collar bone. Her lips were a pixie pink, and her eyes were doe-like joyfully at her audience as her father and mother brought her to her crowd.

The gasps of pleasure all around the group caused Tracie's eyes to well up with tears, and she gave a choke of laughter.

"Now don't be crying now." Tracie's mother brought a tissue and dabbed at the tears gathering in her lashes. "We need to get you the items from wizard lore."

Hermione looked confused as Tracie's father slipped a coin in her shoe, and placed it on his daughter foot. "Something old," her mother tied a silken ribbon around her neck "It belonged to your great, great grandmother and has been worn by all the female brides in our family." Tracie's hand went to her throat as she caressed the fabric at her throat.

"And your dress is brand new…" Spouted her father proudly, giving his daughter a hug.

Ginny handed a lacey garter to Tracie with a wink, "This can be your borrowed item, I'm going to want it back though." As she slipped it under her dress and too her thigh, her ears went a deep shade of pink.

Molly came forward with a velvet box, and produced an old sterling silver bracelet with a weasel as its band, its eyes at the top of the wrist were two small sapphires, "This bracelet has been passed from Weasley to Weasley for over twelve generations. It always goes to the youngest son's wife. And she passes it on to the youngest born son in all her family. This is yours, and it can also be your blue." Molly slipped the bracelet on her daughter in law's wrist, and embraced the girl gingerly as to not muss up her outfit.

Fleur and Ginny begin to cry as the women embraced, and turned to continue to the wedding reception tent. As they reached the closed off tent, all four of the bridesmaids continued to wait at the main door for their groomsman to join them. A house elf handed each woman a small bouquet of white carnations to carry, as well as fastened a single carnation to the groomsman lapel.

A small musical note on the harp began to play signaling the entrance of the maids and as woman left arm in arm with their groomsman Hermione felt Tracie shift anxiously behind her, Ginny went first arms linked with Harry, followed by Fleur and Bill, Molly and Arthur and finally Hermione and George. As each of the continued down the aisle all the guest's eyes peered into each of the wedding parties' outfits and partners with soft whispers of appreciation, as the maid took the right side and the groomsman to the left, Hermione caught the eye of an anxious looking Ron, who was trying to see his oncoming bride.

Hermione felt a surge of pity as the Piano began to play signaling the arrival of Tracie, all rose and stared towards the entrance, there was a hush as Tracie took her first few steps into the light and onto the aisle arm in arm with her parents. A few gasps permeated the crowd as she; the blushing bride had her moment. Her eyes were glued upon Ron who mouthed the word, 'Wow' as she came closer to him.

Tracie's parents brought her to Ron and they took her hands in theirs. Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she saw Tracie's father's eyes well up with tears of happiness as he placed his beloved daughters hand into the extended one of Ron's.

As her parents took their seats in the front pew, the High Wizard walked up towards the couple and began by saying the words that had brought couples together for over an eternity.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

* * *

><p>(AN: And that's the seventh chapter. I had officially gotten over 5000 hits on this story in the past four days and I want to thank each and every one of you subscribing and reviewing this story. It warms my heart! I hope you stick around for the many more chapters to come in the future! <strong>There will not be an installmentchapter on the 29th of February 2012** because I am anticipating a guest and will be entertaining all day, but I will work hard to bring you two chapters before or after to make up for the time I'm missing. In the meantime, I have a challenge, **PLEASE submit some fanart of the story written so far, let me see your visions! All submissions will be featured in this stories tumblr! And favourited by me on deviantart! So get your arts up and let me see your renditions of Ron, Hermione, Tracie, Severus and the rest of the gang!** Review and Subscribe please!)


	8. Nirvana

(AN: **THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY EXPLICIT AND CONTAINS THINGS YOU SHOULD NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 18+ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED PREMATURELY! ALSO BOTH PARTIES ARE OVER 18 AND ARE CONSENTING REGARDLESS OF DRUNKEN ACTIONS!** Welcome to Chapter Eight of Confessions. This was an INCREDIBLY HARD chapter to write believe it or not, never been one of a. writing male/female sex scenes and b. drunken Hermione and Snape? Very hard… This is a thank-you to all my fans who have stuck through since Chapter ONE and have waited oh so patiently for this very man to show up. Either way, enjoy my hard work and be prepared for what's been stirring since I started this story!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

"Another one, easy on the ice this time…"

Hermione leaned along the edge of the cherry wood bar her vision blurred. This would end up being the sixth drink she had consumed that evening. Or maybe it was her seventh… She had lost count at around five. Luckily it hadn't taken much to convince the barkeep that her drinks were going on 's tab. The keeper had grinned and pressed her finger to the side of her nose with a wink.

"I hate weddings."

Hermione looked to her right, and smiled at the dark haired man who had joined her at the bar. He was dressed in flowing black dress robes, his hair long and silky over his face. He ordered a warm cup of Fire Brandy, and looked over his shoulder with what Hermione assumed was a scowl.

"Everyone is always so happy and overly emotional…"

Hermione slid closer on her stool with a grin, "Well aren't you the cynic?"

The man turned towards her with a smooth smile, his face looked familiar, but in Hermione's haze she could barely make out Adam from Eve and found it difficult to place his name. As the man's drink arrived he threw back the hot liquid and slammed the glass on the table with a hiss.

"Do you know," Hermione slurred as she moved off the stool, and closer to the stranger, pressing her chest against him as she recovered, "That Fire Brandy, is made with the essence of Dragon Bile?" She snorted and banged her fist against the table with a guffaw.

The stranger turned his head towards her. "You have changed so much, and yet you are still an insufferable know it all…"

She could see the stranger smile behind his veil of hair, and in a moment of reckless abandon she grabbed ahold of his arm dragging him behind her towards the dance floor, the world spun around her as she walked, and she bumped against a few of the other guests. Apologizing loudly as she found a clear area she stopped, the black robed stranger stopping too slowly and pushing her nearly over onto the ground.

His strong arms caught her and pulled her up to a stand again. This time with a giggle Hermione allowed herself to go limp against him and lay upon his chest. The music had changed from a soft and sweet ballad, to one with loud bass and raunchy lyrics. She brought her arms up above her head and swayed with the music. The stranger looked unimpressed and stood still while the other young guests jumped and gyrated against one another.

"I don't dance." He stated simply turning on one foot back towards the bar, Hermione was so entranced in her movements it took a moment to realize he had left her dancing like a drunken floozy by herself. Chasing him she caught his arm again and went to drag him back only to have her ministrations cut short by him yanking his sleeve away angrily.

"I need to get another drink." He stated shortly before continuing to the bar. Hermione now was in close pursuit, and as he stopped she turned and pushed her backside into his thigh. Dipping to the ground she came back up grinding into his side shamelessly, as she came up again she straddled his side and wrapped her arms around his thin, stiff frame.

He looked at her with a small smile, "You're drunk."

She slid around him, to face his front, arms entrapping him against her swelling breasts, "I know. But you like it." She brought her lips down against his, and was disappointed that he didn't respond as she anticipated. He sat there shocked for a second, the whiskey on her breath indicated she wasn't truly herself, and though he himself was neither of the right mind, he didn't want to take advantage of this cunning, educated creature while in a state of such disarray.

"I think that you've had enough to drin-" She kissed him again, this time a hint of desperation in the way she held him. Her actions were driven by the urge to forget, one drunken evening with no regrets, no memories just enough to drown her sorrows of the man she had loved, and allow her to chance to move on to better things.

He puckered his lips against hers, and was lost, kissing her back passionately, and forgetting his fresh drink on the counter before him. Maybe it was his own urge to forget that dragged him from the wedding tent, with Hermione hanging from his arm, back into the Burrow and towards the Fireplace. He somehow managed to slur out the words to get him to his destination before becoming lip locked again in the cool rise of green flame.

They stumbled into his dungeon chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, still locked together, tongues slithering together as they somehow made it into his bed chamber, much similar to that of the Gryffindor common rooms without the gaudy red and gold adornments on all furnishing and hangings throughout the Common Rooms.

They both fell on his bed, and Hermione pulled away with a giggle, her hair having come out from her bun it lay long and straight around her head like a halo. He pinned her beneath him, his eyesight blurry and mind addled with the alcohol running thick through his veins.

He somehow managed to catch the zipper on the side of her lovely periwinkle dress before stopping and glancing down at his once student with a sudden feeling of doubt. "I don't think I can do this." He stuttered before releasing his hold on the thin zipper and bowing his head.

His long hair tickled Hermiones collarbone, as she looped her arms around his neck and tugged him closer to her, as her lips caressed his, he inadvertently ran his hand along the swell of her breast as he went to brush a strand of his hair behind his ear, and she sighed with pleasure.

"We're both consenting adults." She smiled, eyes hooded over with lust, "What's wrong with us continuing?" She kissed him again and caught his bottom lip with her teeth dragging it out for a moment before releasing it to clutch her own.

"I'm not even sure you realize who I am, Miss. Granger." A moment of sobriety came over him and he went to pull away from her but she held him fast, while twirling her fist in his ebony locks.

"Yes I know who you are. But while we are here, you can call me Hermione." Her groin pulsed and she bent up towards him, with a deep groan. Not truly knowing his identity was fine for her, his name having escaped her for the minute all she cared for the moment were simple human, carnal pleasure, and she would deal with the consequences later.

Feeling convinced, he clasped the zipper piece between thumb and forefinger and dragged it down the side of her willing body with a satisfying _zip._ Her skin was exposed to the cold dungeon air and she shivered noticeably, nipples hardening beneath the fabric of her matching periwinkle bra. Her ivory flesh covered in a blanket of goose bumps as her dress was peeled away. He gasped and ran a thin white finger along the sensitive curve from her hip to her breast bone.

They kissed again and this time, she was pulled upwards as he clumsily managed to unhook the claws of her undergarment from around her supple breasts. As the silken fabric dragged away from her skin, he became overcome with lust for the woman before him, no longer an annoying student, but a real woman, laying before him begging to be taken.

Her nipples were little pearls, beaded to the cold and pointed straight towards him, surrounded by delicious pink areola's. A thin blue vein arched from her tight teat deep into the soft tissue of her breasts. He gripped the taut skin with his hand and squeezed emitting a soft groan from Hermione as she arched against him. Alcohol making her skin all that more sensitive to him touch, she ran her arms up his torso and slipped his arms from the sleeves of the long cloak he wore.

A passionate growl emitted from his throat as she clumsily undid a few of the tiny buttons on his over shirt. Losing patience she tore at the fabric and it gave way casting buttons in all directions. Flesh against flesh they scrabbled together on the bed as he fought to undo his slacks from his thin legs. Her panties were soaking with her lust as she pressed against his now bare leg. He tossed her pants and other discarded clothing towards the opposite end of the room as they came together again, tongues tangling.

Hermione felt dangerously close to the edge, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head reminding her to cast the contraception spell over herself. Her mind far to addled with alcohol and lust she continued to devour the stranger before her who gave back equally as he pulled her panties down around her ankles.

Splaying her pale legs he admired the soaked flower before him, surrounded in soft, dampened, auburn curls sticky with desire, he plunged his face between her smooth thighs and buried his mouth against her silken depths.

She gasped, eyes fluttering to a close, and clenching, as his tongue flicked across her core. As he began to devour her clit with tiny nibbles and searing licks, she fought to dug her fingers into the back of his head, and settled for clutching the soft coverlet her lay upon, his ministrations didn't take long before she let loose a feral cry, that rang through the dungeon as an orgasm shuddered over her.

No longer handling himself, he pulled up to his knees and released his erection from the restrictions of his boxer shorts. The long appendage bumped against Hermione's thigh and she whimpered, biting her lip sensuously. "By the gods…" she groaned bucking her hips towards him, "please, gods… Just take me…"

He scooted her up the bed, so he could rest one of his palms against the thick oak of his headboard. He looked upon his prize who was so delightfully flushed and warm, still panting from orgasm, as he positioned himself over her, one hand balancing his body, the other bringing his tip to her swollen lips, he brought his mouth close to her ear.

"And please. Call me Severus."

Her eyes went wide with shock and he plunged his thick dick into her with a throaty grunt. She cried out as he sunk into her, straight to his hilt. He fought to maintain control of himself, and slid in and out from inside her tightness. As he began to increase tempo, she ran her nails down his back, and he growled, only pounding into her harder.

They stayed missionary for a moment before he flipped her onto her front and took her from behind. He delighted in her moans of pleasure and heavy swinging breasts as he pulled in and out of her. He pounded into her hard enough to make her breath hiss between her teeth with every hard stroke. Her indignation for the position she was in slowly gave way as she held her breath, the skin on her back mottling darker and darker purple with each animal thrust her gave. At last the words he longed to hear escaped her lips, "ah, gods, Severus!" The 's' caught in her teeth.

He couldn't take any more. Allowing her to wriggle free from the confines of her knees, he lay back on the bed and she moved like a woman possessed to slam herself down on his aching member as fast and as hard as she could desperation leaking as she cried out his name over and over like an irritating alarm. She pushed down pressing his erection deeper into herself, wiggled against into his lap, grinding his cock inside her in all directions. It was more than Severus could bear.

He came with an intensity that threatened to render him unconscious. Her name somehow escaped him in a tense whisper that took her over the edge with him, clamping her walls harder against him then he imaged possible. Rope after rope of ejaculate sprayed directly against her bruised womb as he shot his cum hard into her climaxing body. Ever drunken muscle in their bodies felt ready to explode forth from them as her white hot canal contracting, squeezing firmly all around his shaft, milking him dry. As they came down from their nirvana Hermione fell forward completely exhausted and content against his chest.

He softened, and somehow managed to slide her off of his sticky lap, to lie beside him. Bringing the soiled blanket up around them Severus slipped beneath it and rolled to spoon her slipping into a drunken satisfied sleep with the candles still burning bright in their sticks.

* * *

><p>(AN: WOW that was REALLY hard to write. I had to make something AMAZINGLY erotic for this, and went to a few friends at nearly one thirty in the morning for advice on what to write haha, so you know who you are, and thankyou! Hope you enjoyed this thoroughly sexual chapter, <strong>please don't forget that tomorrow (being the 29th of February 2012) I will not be writing a chapter because I'm expecting guests<strong>. In the meantime, don't forget to draw me some fan art, all pieces will be featured on my tumblr about this story. Review and Subscribe!)


	9. Morning After

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Nine of Confessions…. Oh my, chapter nine, I can hardly believe my baby is growing so fast… :( feels like yesterday it was stewing in my head and now its growing into a big boy, sniff sniff! Either way, hope you are all enjoying this story! There are a lot more chapters to come after this! So keep your eyes and ears out and enjoy the ninth installment of the Confessions series!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Her thighs were sticky. That's the first thing Hermione noticed when she awoke at god knows what hour. Her secondary thoughts were cut short by an immediate migraine that slammed through her head like a bullet. Opening her eyes expecting the light from her room at the Burrow she was surprised to have woken up in her own house.

She slowly rose to a close sit, on the elbows and wiped her hand over her temples trying to think. She glanced over at the floor by her neatly made bed (all but her patch she had taken over and hardly moved from in her sleep) and discovered all her luggage neatly organized by the side of her bed. Crookshanks cage lay open and she rubbed her fingers together creating the friction noise he loved so much, trying to beckon him to her.

When he didn't come regardless of her open door, she became concerned, and forced herself to rise from the bed nearly falling over as the migraine got much worse with her standing. Feeling her way along the wall to her kitchen she let out a high pitched squeal of terror when she nearly bumped into a tray heading back into her room.

Professor Severus Snape was standing in her small kitchen, spreading some marmite over a toasted piece of bread, wand poised and sending a tray filled with food back into her room for her.

"Good morning Professor." Hermione mumbled cautiously, her mouth feeling like it was packed with fur. She found Crookshanks weaving in and out of her ex professor's legs, his bowl freshly empty of what looked like wet food. He looked up at his female master with a curious meow and continued to love the newcomer, who stood stirring a spoon in some coffee.

"Good morning Miss. Granger." He replied sternly walking past her to her kitchen table, and placing his cup before him. He had the muggle newspaper spread out before him but seems distracted from reading it as he gazed intensely at Hermione who was still standing in the doorway completely confused at what was going on.

Taking the hovering tray in her hands, its weight shifted to her and she carried it gingerly to the table. Piping coffee, two slices of toast slathered with butter and marmite, a pear quartered and three slices of what appeared to be sliced bologna.

They sat in silence for a moment as Hermione sipped her coffee trying to run through her head the happenings of the night before. She remembered the wedding, the burning jealousy, and the bar but nothing afterwards. She stopped her sipping and looked at Snape, who was now eyeing her curiously.

"You are probably wondering why you are here and not at the Burrow." He began with a sigh; he folded his hands and looked over at her again like he did when she attended his class back at Hogwarts. "You are also probably wondering what I am doing here."

Hermione nodded, and blushed suddenly, realizing how inhospitable she sounded, she began suddenly but was silenced by him raising his hand.

"Last evening, was the Weasley's wedding." He began and Hermione nodded, standing up and rushing into the bathroom to grab a bottle of migraine reliever from the bathroom cupboard. Returning to the kitchen she took two from the bottle and swallowed them dry. Beckoning for him to continue, Snape's forehead creased with anxiety, and he began again. "As I was saying, last night was the Weasley wedding, which we both attended. During the reception we both became intoxicated. And later made our way back to my quarters at Hogwarts…" He stopped and looked away a reddening of his ears being the only symptom of his growing discomfort.

Hermione was trying to put two and two together and more and more of the evening became clear to her foggy mind, she hoped once the medication she would be able to understand what had happened in clearer detail. But before the migraine disappeared the understanding of his words washed over her and she stood up in horror, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Are you implying that you and I engaged in…?" Hermione pointed towards Snape who swallowed uncomfortably and readjusted his tight collar.

"Sex?" He finished for her.

Hermione backed up and hit the arm rest of her chair completely shocked at what she was being told. Unable to wrap her mind around the fact that the stickiness between her legs was a result of intercourse with her teacher… One who also happened to be old enough to be her father completely baffled her. She took a moment to sit on the couch arm and absorb what was being said to her.

"I thought it would be appropriate if I brought you back to your own house where you could absorb this without making a scene. I also didn't feel right not telling you the truth of last evening. As muggle's put it, 'one night stands' are not something I pride myself in."

Hermione frowned as she looked back at Snape, who looked honestly uncomfortable with the situation, "Are you saying that you are expecting it to happen again?"

Snape rose and began to pace along the small floor space he had, robes billowing out behind him like the wings of a bat, "Absolutely not! We were both intoxicated with alcohol and had a lapse in judgement. I know that it will not happen again, and I'm not expecting you to feel like it should…"

"Do the Weasley's and Potter's know where I disappeared too?" Hermione began to fret and she bit her lip despite her discomfort hoping that they knew of her whereabouts.

"I sent them an owl this morning saying you were homesick and inebriated last evening and wanted to go back to your home. I received an owl in return saying that they want to hear from you again soon."

"This is unbelievable." Hermione got up and brought her hands to her hairline which was beginning to frizz. She walked into her kitchen and leaned her head in her hands on the counter. "Did we at least use protection?"

Snape scoffed, "Of course we did. Don't be stupid."

"This is probably your fault! I'm trying to keep myself safe, and you are laughing at me!" Hermione growled.

"It was your fault actually, I came to get a drink and you decided to throw myself at me like some cheap… cheap." He stuttered over the words, watching Hermione's reaction as her shoulders rose in rage.

"A cheap what?" She snarled, "Say it!"

"A cheap Harlot!" Snape yelled back angrily, acting totally out of character due to his embarrassment. He, a Potions Master, known for being the poised and cruel Professor, brought to petty name calling at the hands of a witch.

"Get out of my house." Hermione raged, her finger pointed for the door. "What happened between us was an accident and I don't want to hear anything more of it."

"Fine," Snape nodded and apparated with a pop from the apartment, leaving Hermione alone to wallow in her disbelief.

The moment he left, Hermione rushed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in while the water was still scalding she scrubbed at her skin until it was raw, feeling the shame peeling off of her with each scrub of the abrasive pumice stone. She soaped up the loofah with some of her body wash and scrubbed at her lap and lower area's very aware of the emptiness she felt in her loins. The familiar feeling she had when she awoke after a night of loving making with Ron.

Ron…

She ceased her scrubbing for a moment to remember the wedding, and how happy he looked when he and Tracie exchanged vows. For a moment she understood why she had done what she had done. Her subconscious was grieving the loss of Ron in a permanent way. Her drunken self, had flung her at the next man she saw who would bed her. And unfortunately that person just so happened to be Professor Severus Snape.

She washed her hair for good measure, washing off any possibility of smelling like sex before leaving the shower wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. As she padded into the bedroom, she opened her closet doors and grabbed her most comfortable pair of sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt. No sooner had she changed and began to dry her hair, when her phone began ringing.

Grabbing the phone off the dock she was bowled over by a screaming on the other end of the phone from the two separate voices of Harry and Ginny.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY LAST NIGHT?" demanded Harry.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WITH SNAPE LAST NIGHT?" Ginny raged.

"Would you two please calm the fuck down for a moment?" Already feeling tense from the news she had only received an hour earlier Hermione was in no mood to need to explain herself to her two screeching friends.

"Well one minute you are at the bar by yourself the next minute your tongues down the throat of Professor bloody Snape." Harry sighed, "We look for you as the party ends and you are gone! We were worried SICK about you!"

"I was fine, he just brought me home." Hermione lied, her hand laying over her eyes in shame. "What do you mean what was I doing with Draco Malfoy?" she was horrified, what and who else did she do last night?

"You racked up a huge bill for him with the barkeep. He was absolutely furious when he left." Ginny was smiling on the other end of the phone, and Hermione felt relief that it was just her making up for his flirting that had gone on between them.

"We know you two went off together. But he sent a Hogwarts Owl, he would have sent his own if-"

"Oh my god." Ginny had figured it out and Hermione felt the guilt rumbling in her gut. "You and Snape? Holy crap! Eww! He's old enough to be your dad!"

Hermione groaned and stopped listening to her friends as they were telling her off for a moment. Even though she felt horrible for having done what was done, she felt better for the first time in a long while mentally. Her heart was ignoring the betrayal from Ron for the first time in the whole while they had been split up. Even though it was scandalous to both their reputations, Hermione didn't regret the experience as much as she believed she probably should have.

She gave a quick goodbye to her friends and hung up the phone, unplugging it from the wall. She turned off all the lights, and blinded all the windows in her house before gathering her furry cat in her arms. All she wanted was to lie in bed and wallow in her own self-pity for a little while.

Walking into her bedroom, she crawled under the covers and shut her eyes to the world, ignoring all the scrutiny and shame was feeling for acting on impulse with her old teacher.

She decided at that moment that maybe it was time to stop staying at home alone and 'taking a year off magic' and continue on with her education, get a job in Wizarding world and get on with the goals she had set in place. Finally it was time to get on with her life and move on past Ronald Weasley and the future they didn't and never would have.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hey hey, this was a short and sweet chapter, more so just getting it out in the air so Snape wasn't a total dickhead by leaving her to sleep in the proverbial wet spot, and letting her think that nothing had happened between the two of them. This is chapter one of the two I'm doing to make up for my <strong>absence on the 29th<strong> because of friends so be prepared for the second installment before silence on my end by the end of today!** Also do not forget to make me fan-art, all pieces will be showcased on my tumblr!** Thank-you for reading! Review and Subscribe!)


	10. Victory

(AN: Welcome to Chapter Ten! I'm pleased to say that we've made it this far! Thank you, for sticking with me on the journey. Unfortunately this chapter is a little bland. I was expecting guests the next day and thus couldn't/didn't/wouldn't stay up to write a quality chapter. This one is filler after all. So please enjoy it and expect a better one soon! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The month after the wedding went by quietly; Hermione had found a job in muggle England at the request of her professor so she could watch the daily happenings, her apprenticeship at the ministry of magic had begun sooner than expected, and Hermione was happy to attend her simple job as a coffee barista.

She and Ginny continued to stay in close contact after the Severus incident. Hermione couldn't help but try and run through her memories to properly remember that evening. Even as she pondered she was unable to conjure an image of what happened into her head. But when night fell, her dreams were riddled with his face. She would often awaken in a frenzy, her body flushed, legs tightly clenching a pillow as she gyrated with mind blowing orgasm. Usually she would be ashamed as she tried to calm her breathing but would lie back against the pillows, hand up close to her heart and try to figure out where exactly her attitude for her old professor had taken a strange turn.

It was nearly four thirty in the morning on the Third Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts when Hermione's phone began ringing, dragging her from the depths of sleep. She reached for the phone to hear Ginny's panicked voice on the opposite end.

"Fleur's water broke!"

Hermione was alert in an instant, and sat straight up in bed with disbelief, "What!"

"You need to get down here right away, she wanted a home birth but her medi-witch hasn't replied to any of the buzzes we sent to her pager. You are the only person we know with any medical experience… Please hurry I don't think there is very much time!" Hermione heard Ginny's voice crack, and could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone, Hermione got up from the bed, and turned on the nearest light, slipping her feet into a pair of slippers, she pulled on a housecoat and tied her mussed up hair into a makeshift ponytail. She began to fluster for a moment trying to decide what to do before finally breathing deeply for a moment to calm her nerves.

Grabbing her wand she used it to apparated to the doorway of the Burrow, as she settled into the grass of the familiar walkways she noticed all the lights were brightening the windows throughout the haphazardly placed building, which was now sporting another wing on the top floor, allowing for more room. They had apparently been preparing for this birth for a few weeks now.

Opening the door the warmth of the room washed over her, and she was embraced by a terrified Ginny. Her own pregnant belly now more obvious then at the wedding she clung to her friend the best way she could as she shivered, "Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you're here. Her contractions have gotten so close together, it;s like they don't have a pause anymore."

Hermione walked into the room and found Fleur leaning back in a small swimming pool, her skin glistened with a sheen of sweat, and Bill was sitting just outside the plastic barrier, stroking her arm looking very concerned. She was panting hard, her bare stomach contracting as she keeled in on herself, her pain lasted a moment and though she made not a sound the vein in her temple and neck grew large and angry as she held her breath. As it passed she grew pale, and looked positively sick.

"How long has she been like this?" Hermione made her way over to the pool, parting the small crowd of family who had joined them in silence since her arrival. Coming close to Fleur she received a tired smile from the poor girl. Bill surrendered a spoonful of crushed ice cubes to her which she crunched gratefully.

"Ze contractions, zey began at Midnight. And Av' gotten collectively worse since." Fleur gasped and leaned back reaching out to grip Hermione's hand like a vice. As her contraction washed over her, Hermione brought her free hand around to grip her wrist, and check her pulse. She then waited until the contraction finished before warning and checking the dilation of her cervix.

She was completely effaced Hermione noted, and though she was at nearly a nine of the ten needed for dilation, the child's head had dropped low into her pelvis and was prepared for swift delivery.

"Was the bag of waters clear?" Hermione began undressing to join Fleur in the pool; she gripped the woman's hands and guided herself into the cool water, beckoning towards Molly who was standing on hand clasping her heart, "I need you to add some warm water into this pool. It's cold and we want the transition from being in utero to being born to be smooth." Molly nodded and hurried into the kitchen.

"The water was clear," Bill interjected.

Fleur let out a groan and puffed her cheeks out, "Hermione… I feel ze baby coming now. I 'ave to push…"

Ginny began to flutter around the room anxiously. Her running around began to stress Hermione out and she snapped in her frustration. "Harry, please take Ginny into the next room. She's getting annoying and I don't want her stressing out Fleur or the baby…"

Harry nodded and whisked his wife back up to their bedroom, coaxing her to relax. Hermione was sitting in the now warm water, explaining how to push to Fleur when another contraction overcame her and she get out a cry. Bearing down with all her might, Hermione began to count down from ten in a calm voice. It was only two pushes later that everyone began cheering on the poor girl as the top of a red head began to emerge.

As the head began to crown, Bill's eyes began streaming with tears, of joy while he held his wife's squeezing hand, counting down from ten with the rest of the guests. At last with one long push, and a hard cry of agony, Fleur delivered a squalling, red haired baby girl.

She was pulled out of the water by Hermione and her airway cleared of any obstructions before she was placed in her crying mother's arms for the first time. Bill severed the cord with a pair of scissors before taking in the wonderful sight of his beautiful wife and newborn daughter.

Victoire Marie Weasley was born at 6:30 in the morning, on the Third Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Bill named his daughter in honor of that victory, the day in which many friends and allies were killed protecting the world from the wrath of Voldemort.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were totally absorbed with the birth of their first grandchild to notice Hermione slip away back to her home in Muggle England. She had said a short goodbye and congratulations to the new parents before apparating back to her home and falling asleep on her couch.

When she awoke her mind was filled with thoughts of the letter she had received nearly two months earlier, advising her to marry a suitable partner and create a magical child before her twenty-fifth birthday. Hermione was very aware of the time ticking forward, and though she was only nineteen the amazing experience of birthing her third baby had really set her mind in motion. She would need to find a partner and quickly.

The delivery of Victoire had humbled Hermione, and she pondered over her next course of action for nearly a week afterward. She eventually sat down at her kitchen table after a long shift at the coffee shoppe and penned out a letter to Lysandra.

_Dear, Lysandra Dolton_

_I received your letter nearly two months ago detailing my immediate need to create a magical child to keep the wizarding population alive and I must say it has thrown me in quite a conundrum. Seeing as how I myself do not have a partner, the planning that goes into creating a child cannot be completed as requested. Is there any way I can be exempt from this law or have help with finding a suitable partner?_

_Please reply at your earliest convenience_

_Hermione Granger. _

It was nearly a week before she got a reply, from the witch at the Ministry. When Hermione received her letter from her, it was accompanied by a small stack of papers with names, and addresses. A secondary stack was included which held information on all the graduates of her final year at Hogwarts and their NEWT scores.

Hermione opened the letter which was written across the page in a similar scrawl, the ink now a dark violet.

_Miss Granger,_

_Unfortunately it is not in my jurisdiction at the ministry to exempt you from the list of those who qualify for this law. If you wish to become a person who qualifies please submit your request in writing, to the Ministry of Magic Board of Law Regulators and you will be asked to attend a meeting discussing your request. In the meantime I have taken it upon myself to include two groups of names and addresses for those young wizards who attended school in your year, and are still searching for a partner. Hopefully it will help you find what you are looking for._

_Lysandra Dolton_

_Head of Wizard Conservation_

_MoM_

* * *

><p>(AN: My company on the 29th was absolutely wonderful, but I found myself distraught over the drop in readers from the two days…. The drop being a significant 4000 less than the day before, so having banged out this chapter in the early evening of the night before, I decided to finish it up, and post it! Thank you all for reading my story up to chapter ten, it's going to get significantly more interesting now! Pinky Promise! Review and Subscribe!)<p> 


	11. Unexpected

(AN: Well here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for and expecting, yes many of you have thought this would be the outcome and you were right! Please enjoy the chapter and bask in your rightness! Thankyou and enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

It had started with cat food. Hermione woke up on a Tuesday morning in high spirits for the day, it was her first day off for nearly two weeks, and she had finally gotten the sleep she had been craving since taking on more shifts at the Muggle Coffee shop. When she had finally awoken, at one in the afternoon, she padded into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot for herself. Crookshanks had been meowing incessantly for her to wake up and provide him food since she had opened the bedroom door.

As her desperate feline cried and got underfoot, she made her way to the cupboard to take down one of his cans of wet food from the tall shelf, as she opened it, the wet gravy scent overwhelmed her.

Taken aback, she placed the opened can back on the counter, and barely made it to the bathroom before heaving the contents of her stomach into the white porcelain toilet bowl. She sat on the floor, shocked for a minute at what had just happened.

Head now pounding she made it back into the kitchen, and spooned three large chunks of meat into Crookshanks' bowl. As she placed it back on the floor, Hermione laid her hand against her taut stomach thoughtfully. She wasn't one to get sick very often; anxiety began to seep into the pit of her stomach, as she thought of the possibility of missing out on any of the shifts at her new job.

Seeing as how she had only recently joined the work force, she knew that taking any time off for sick days wasn't in her best interest. The last thing she wanted was to miss out on any amount of muggle research and be thrown back a few months because of a few days of her stomach being 'off'.

Her body had since that Tuesday morning plummeted into a surprisingly predictable pattern. Wake up, puke, go into the kitchen, prepare herself some toast, and give Crookshanks a bowl of dry food. Shower and dress, leave the house and have a migraine develop as she went on her way. Enter her work building and continue on with her day, trying to ignore her sensitivity to light and sound. Come home, lay on the couch to watch television, vomit again, make herself dinner, watch television or read a book while eating. Possibly throw up again before heading to bed, and rinse repeat the next day,

This pattern continued for close to a week before finally Hermione had enough. Giving in she finally called in sick and took a day for herself, as per usual she found herself sitting next to her toilet after making the call to work. She lay her head on the porcelain bowl and pondered about what to do. This flu she had been experiencing hadn't waned for nearly three weeks, and it only seemed to get worse as she left it.

Her phone lay next to her, and she made the call to the hospital in Diagon Alley. She had always found it strange that the wizard hospital would have a working telephone in the premises, but she found it convenient in times like this. Scheduling an appointment with her medi-witch, she rose to her feet and walked to her medicine cabinet to find something to hold off the nausea and headache until she saw a professional as she searched through the small shelves her eyes fell across an unopened box of tampons that she had bought nearly two months earlier for her trip to the Burrow.

She stood frozen for a moment, staring at the blue and yellow box previous task completely forgotten as her head spun with calculations. Her last period, when was it? It hadn't come this month. And come to think of it, it had not come the previous month either.

Her skin prickled with goose-bumps as she took the box from the shelf and fingered the unopened tab curiously. Walking into the kitchen to look at her calendar she placed the box on the kitchen table, and took the calendar from the wall to scan through the months.

She sat down when her eyes fell upon the 'P' she used to signify days it came on the calendar over two months ago. In a moment everything began to make sense, the nausea, the aversion to some smells, her migraines and irritability…

She was pregnant.

She was silent, and sat for a moment trying to take in the news, the very possibility seemed impossible for her. She hadn't had sex since-

Severus.

Her face paled and she brought her hand to her mouth, eyes wide with terror. She raced to her bedroom, and looked in the tall mirror on her closet door, lifting the front of her shirt she looked at her trim belly, searching for any signs of a swell. Any change that could alert her of the being that may or may not have been residing within her without her knowledge.

The only thing she could do was consult her medi-witch. Or get a home test, and check herself. She paced back and forth along the plush carpet of her bedroom, shirt raised to just under her bra, exposing the milk white of her skin.

"This is impossible. There's no way." Her brought her hand to her forehead, and began her self-relaxation exercises trying to calm her racing heart. She began to get dressed, while a tape ran through her head.

Slipping off her pajamas and underwear…

_I'm pregnant._

Pulling on a fresh pair of underwear and a bra, wincing as it constricted against her swollen breasts.

_I'm pregnant._

Slipping on a fresh pair of jeans and a pink sweater…

_**I'm pregnant.**_

She was walking quickly around her house gathering the few things she needed before tugging on a pair of shoes, and slipping her coat over her shoulders. Standing fully dressed at her front door, she nipped her wand from her pocket and whispered the apparition spell.

Taken from her home to the lobby of 's she felt herself sway for a moment. She was still for a moment trying to rid herself of the fear set before her. Her stomach turned and she forced back the urge to vomit before continuing down the long hallway to registration.

Her feet tapped along the floor quickly, as she made her way towards a comfortable looking seating area. The waiting room was surprisingly empty for a weekday, and she felt increasingly more relived as a friendly looking eldery witch beckoned her forward.

"How may I help you dear?" Her voice was kind and her blue eyes sparkled up at Hermione.

"I have an appointment with today at noon."

Hermione handed her wand over, as identification to verify said appointment. The kindly woman checked her database for the wand before smiling and pointing towards a set of red plush chairs. "Of course, I'll inform the doctor of your arrival and you will be seen shortly."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she began jiggling her knees anxiously; each second was like an eternity, and after what seemed like forever, the familiar face of Dr. Gladys Hofstadter who beckoned her into the awaiting white office. She sat Hermione down on the white paper covered examining table, taking a seat in a chair nearby she crossed her legs and hands, and smiled, "Hello Miss. Granger. What Can I do for you today?"

Her brown frizzy hair rivaled Hermione's in its width and height as it sat around her shoulders like a lion's mane. Her green eyes were hidden behind enormous black rimmed glasses, and she wore a fairly simple white lab coat, a stethoscope around her neck, and a wand in her pocket. She looked genuinely interested in her patient as Hermione took a deep breath to begin.

"I think I might be pregnant."

Dr. Hofstadter didn't bat an eye at her statement. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Hermione sighed feeling relived that she hadn't shocked her doctor, " It's been nearly two months since my last period, I've been vomiting at least three or four times a day for nearly three weeks, my breasts hurt, and I've been overwhelmed with migraines all day every day." Her throat clogged up with oncoming tears from nowhere as the doctor had a pen write out the symptoms in a chart.

"Well that certainly sounds like you might be, have you been keeping up your fluids?" She had Hermione lay down on the table as they conversed as she lifted up her shirt and gently pressed on her abdomen.

"Yes, I've been drinking lots of water lately, but all I've wanted to drink is pulpy orange juice. Unfortunately even when I drink it, I have horrible heartburn afterwards so it's never a relief when I finally have it."

The pen was jotting down quickly as the doctor got Hermione to breathe deeply and calmly while laying her stethoscope over her exposed belly.

"When was your last period?" she asked, her examination complete.

"It was on June 15th…"

"How long is your normal cycle?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "It's usually about 28 days, sometimes 27 depending on the month."

Dr. Hofstadter nodded and stepped back from Hermione pulling out her wand and tapping the blunt end to the side of her chin. "Well the only thing we can do is preform a muggle test and see if you are pregnant. But from what I've seen here and from what you're describing it sounds to me like you just might be. I'm going to have you do a urine test." She turned her back on Hermione and grabbed a small plastic container and wipe from a small basket on her desk. She handed them both to Hermione and pointed towards a secondary door just down the hallway. "I want you to use this wipe, to clean the area, and then do a mid-stream test for me. Usually we like the first urination of the morning to be the one used for the test because it's usually more potent than others during the day. When you are done, come back here and we will check it for you."

Hermione nodded and stood up walking to the bathroom. As she went into the bathroom to complete her business she tried her best to keep her mind blank. Trying to keep optimistic that perhaps it was the stress of work or the birth of Victoire that caused her to be late and give her these symptoms and not an unplanned pregnancy.

As she finished and returned to the office the doctor was waiting patiently with a stick on hormone paper. As she opened the closed test container Hermione had given her she popped the paper in the liquid and let it sit on the counter. Hermione sat back down on the examination table and stared at the test, as though staring would perhaps change the outcome that was already so clear.

Five minutes of awkward silence passed before the doctor rose to her feet and checked the test. Her face screwed up for a moment, and Hermione's heart dropped with fear. She wasn't pregnant, something else was wrong with her.

"Well." The doctor looked over at Hermione who was on the edge of her seat. "You are most definitely pregnant…"

Hermione blanched, and then turned red, up to her hairline. She burst into tears a moment later, her head in her hands now totally confused about what she was going to do. How was she going to support a child? How would she be able to deal with this on her own? The big question popped into her head and it only made her cry harder.

_How am I going to tell Professor Snape_?

The doctor allowed her to cry it out for a moment, before laying a sympathetic hand on her knee. "I think your due date should be on March 21st of the coming year… That would mean you are about eight weeks along. Congratulations."

Hermione nodded and thanked the doctor, who then made another appointment for a week later, so they could discuss what Hermione was planning on doing with the pregnancy, as well as getting blood work and an ultrasound completed.

As she left 's Hermione couldn't help but feel a harsh sense of reality come crashing down around her. She had no idea what she was going to do, and the only thing that came to mind was to first write to Professor Snape and discuss what they were going to do about the matter.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well uh-oh what are we going to do now Hermione? I guess you will have to wait until next chapter to find out. I've been looking forward to this for this chapter since I began writing Confessions. To clarify I only used a muggle test because I think it would be easier to tell with common chemistry, then to screen an ultrasound with your wand to look for a bean barely the size of a thumbnail. I'm writing most of this pregnancy with the experiences I had during my pregnancy with my daughter who is now 15 months old. So, yes, thankyou for your reviews and subscriptions to my story! Please remember to draw me some art! All work will be featured ON the tumblr for this story! Review and Subscribe!)<p> 


	12. Letters

(AN: Welcome to chapter twelve of Confessions, minor boring chapter here, just thought it was important to include anyways because I want to involve Sevvy in all the happening with Hermione and the pregnancy. And though the letter chapters are always a tad cliché I think it just adds to the realism with the character development. As you can already tell, I use more Muggle tech in the story then magic because I don't want to be left with anything I can't explain. Snape is a tad old fashioned and behind though so her isn't very good for making phone calls unlike the others so we'll just assume her and her are writing via owl. Enjoy and Review!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

_Dear Professor Snape_

_Although in our last meeting I told you that I never wanted contact from you, under the unfortunate circumstances I think this is one of the only times I would break my word and contact you. _

_As I am praying that the news has not already reached you from St. Mungo's Hospital, but if it has you should know that I have recently discovered that I am with child and since you have been the only person that I have engaged in sexual intercourse with in the last six months. It is safe for me to assume that you are the biological father. Please owl me back so we can discuss what to do about this._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

* * *

><p><em>Miss Granger<em>

_Your last letter came as a shock to me as you can imagine, although I find it difficult to believe that a witch of your age would have me be the only candidate named as the biological father of the child you are carrying. I however will go along with your farce, and seeing as you are the mother carrying this child; I think that you are the one who has the right to decide what you want to do whether it be continue on with the pregnancy or not._

_Owl me your reply, if you have any questions,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

* * *

><p><em>Professor Snape,<em>

_Contrary to your belief, I have not engaged in sexual intercourse with any other man since my last boyfriend, Mr. Weasley, with whom I ended the relationship with nearly seven months prior to the conception of the baby. _

_There is no one else to name._

_And though as the mother, and the fate of the child rests in my hands, I have found your name on the list of suitable men available for marriage, sent to me by the Ministry of Magic. Therefore dictating that you have yet to create a magical child with another witch. It is our decision together as parents to choose what we want to do with our child._

_Owl me,_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><em>Miss Granger<em>

_Why the Ministry has sent you any documentation pertaining to my relationships I will never know, but fortunately enough for me, I do not apply for the Magical Child law because I am a full time teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not applying for this law means that I neither am required nor expected to marry anyone or give the magical community a magical child._

_I suppose that having created a child, it is up to BOTH parents to decide what their plan for their child is. However, looking over the laws involving Magical Children, I have discovered that it is __**required**__ for there to be a marriage between two willing magical people, before the child qualifies for the law. And since you and I are not a married couple, our child does not qualify to take the place on either of our ends as the result of a married couple. Therefore it is still up to you what you want to do with your pregnancy._

_Owl me if you have any questions,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

><p><em>Professor,<em>

_Your callousness about the situation has frustrated me to no end. How can you be so heartless when it comes to the life of a child, your own blood? I have done my research into the law and have discovered that if one of the parents involved in the conception does not apply for the law, but the other parent does, the parent who is required to provide had fulfilled their duty, as the child 'counts.'_

_It is our decision. You need to come and decide with me._

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

><p><em>Miss Granger<em>

_I, after much deliberation to your hysterical outburst involving my callousness have decided against my better judgment that you are right and it is our decision together to decide the fate of our child. Therefore when you go to your next appointment at St. Mungo's Hospital, I would like to accompany you so with the help of a doctor we can decide what is in both of our best interests._

_Owl me your reply with your schedule,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

><p><em>Professor,<em>

_My next appointment is on Monday at ten o'clock in the morning on the fifth floor with Doctor Gladys Hofstadter. Please bring any information pertaining to your education and family history._

_Also, if we are going to be on speaking terms, you may call me Hermione._

_Thanks,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_I will see you on Monday promptly at ten o'clock. You may call me Severus._

_Severus_

* * *

><p>(AN: Fairly boring and short chapter as you saw, but important none the less! Don't forget to draw me some stuff, to post on tumblr! I want to have as much influence from you guys and see how you view the story as it unfolds. Review and Subscribe!)<p> 


	13. Decisions

(AN: Welcome to chapter thirteen of Confessions. A new month begins I have received so many reviews and notices that I have been walking around with an insane smile on my face for nearly a week now haha! Thank-you so much for keeping me going on this Fanfiction, I normally have a lot of issues keeping with a non-god modded story. This one is turning out wonderfully! Keep up the reading and reviewing and the chapters will keep coming! Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep on Sunday night; she had spent most of her evening contemplating what she was going to do about the baby growing inside her. Tears had been shed, and curses uttered at various items of furniture she had accumulated over the few months she had lived in her apartment. She realized that throwing tantrums and destroying all she owned really wasn't appropriate for a girl her age, besides her frustrations and stress wouldn't be healthy for the baby.

How on earth was she going to tell her friends? And everyone else she knew? She knew that it wasn't going to be much of a possibility to keep the pregnancy a secret. Sooner or later SOMEONE was going to find out, it couldn't be avoided. She could technically just avoid finding anyone. It was well known that the wizards she was known to affiliate with wouldn't be caught dead in muggle England, its simplicity too much for them to grasp. Perhaps she could melt into the muggle works and disappear forever with her bastard child.

But she knew the Weasley's, and the Potter's to well. She knew that there was no chance in hell they would let her disappear, half the wizarding world would start looking for her, and then only too soon would the news of her unintended pregnancy get out

She would have to explain what happened to her friends. Sit them down and explain that she was with child, first by telling them the circumstance surrounding her and Severus during Ron's wedding night, and then of her stupidity for not preforming the contraceptive charm, and finally the conception of her baby. She was only grateful that her parents had forgotten her existence, so she wouldn't have to explain her pregnancy to them.

She took a deep breath and tried to ease her aching muscles into the bed, she tried to close her eyes and rest. She knew she would have to rise early to apparate to the Hospital. But she also knew that she would have to decide her fate in a matter of hours, and her stomach seized up with anxiety at the thought.

Drifting into restless sleep, morning came much too soon with the obnoxious blare of her alarm clock at nine in the morning. She slipped on a tight lavender hoodie and jeans, similar to her outfit the week prior and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. Walking to the bathroom to brush away the bile that had risen into her throat she somehow managed to tug on her boots and coat, grab the documentation she needed and her wand, before apparating back to the hospital at ten to ten.

As she entered the hospital again, she brought her palm to her forehead and let out a soft moan. This man, had thrown her life into turmoil more times then she could count, and now she was walking around with a baby Snape occupying her womb. It was almost too much for her to take.

Glancing at a clock nearby she knew she had a few moments to spare before he arrived, and she went to the lunchroom to grab herself some kind of bready, syrupy treat that could get her through the morning, and her appointment.

She approached the clerk who stood behind the glass counter and pointed at the nearest treat she could spot. A croissant stuffed with strawberries and whipped cream, topped with icing sugar and a drizzle of chocolate sauce. As the pimply boy behind the counter tagged and put her breakfast in a plastic container he ran her purchase through, "That will be seven sickles and seven knuts please."

Hermione reached into her pocket to draw out her purse but groaned loudly as she realized she had brought her muggle purse with her, and thus was left without any money to pay the lad with.

"Here you are." A velvety voice called behind her, handing the boy the exact change needed from over her shoulder. Hermione turned with a gasp and faced Professor Snape, who was looking more pale than usual, his lips brought tightly together as though sewn. The dark bags under his eyes only made more obvious to Hermione that he had, had as little sleep as she had.

Nodding gratefully she took the purchase from the counter and looked around the barren room to find a good spot to devour the tasty morsel. Snape following behind her closely, she made her way over to a table close to a nearby window looking out on the already busy Diagon Alley.

As Snape was sitting down, she had already devoured half the croissant and the sides of her mouth were covered in pink tinted whipped cream. He couldn't help but smile at her as she finished the food he had bought for her. He reached into his pocket and drew out a silk handkerchief and handed to it her.

"You should probably wipe your mouth…" He offhandedly commented to her as she eyed the fabric cautiously. Taking the fabric and wiping her mouth she rose to her feet and without a word continued on to towards the registration office as she had a week before. Severus followed silently, his cloak billowing out behind him as he continued down the hallway at the heels of his former student.

Hermione barely had to register before Dr. Hofstadter beckoned her and her guest into her office. Similar to the week before Hermione sat on the examination table, and the doctor sat in the chair opposite. Professor Snape had a chair beckoned for him and he sat down silently as well, and waited to begin.

"So, Hermione," The doctor began, "How are you feeling this week? I know we left on a bit of a sour note last time." She was obviously ignoring the professor as Hermione replied. The pen jotting down all that Hermione said as before.

"I haven't been as nauseous as before, but the breast tenderness hasn't really disappeared yet." Severus noted the pink enter her cheeks as she spoke about her assets with her doctor. He couldn't help his eyes from crossing over the objects in question before looking away without being noticed.

"That pain will probably stick around for a few more weeks, if not your whole gestation… It's nothing to worry about. I have to ask you though, what is your decision involving your baby, have you decided whether you are going to continue with the pregnancy or not?"

Hermione's face drained of color and she became visibly nauseous, "No, we have not discussed it yet. We hoped you could grant us some insight."

The doctor looked surprised as she caught eyes with Severus for a moment before flicking back to Hermione. "Well do you have an income, or money saved away to provide for your child?"

Hermione's head lowered, "I have a small amount of savings put away, but my income is shaky at the moment, I'm still in school."

"Well, it isn't any of my business, but I personally don't think you are ready to have a child Miss. Granger. In my personal opinion, I think it would be best to end the pregnancy now, and wait until you are better suited to care for a baby." The doctor looked apologetic, and Hermione felt her throat clog up with tears. She knew the doctor was right; the child wouldn't have a stable future if it remained with her. She wouldn't be able to care for it the way she wished she could, and love can only do so much when it isn't putting food on the table or clothes on its back.

Hermione looked up at Snape with pleading eyes, as if begging for an out, but he remained silent for a moment. "I mentioned already, it is your decision as its mother." His callous nature was shadowing over his true wishes, although he wished the Snape line would die with him, a small part of his hart was wishing that Hermione would choose the right thing, and continue on allowing for a child to be born between the both of them.

Hermione nodded, and the doctor rose to her feet, "I think you are making the best decision for you and your baby." Doctor Hofstadter quietly spoke as she reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bottle containing a light pink liquid. "This bottle contains the means to abort your pregnancy."

Hermione watched the liquid swirling in the container and her stomach dropped, with shaky hands she took the small bottle from the doctor and stared at its contents for what seemed like an eternity.

As she reached for the cork, something inside of her cracked, she imagined cradling the swell of her belly, and then a little bundle in a soft white blanket. The sweet angel face of her child growing into an adult and having babies of its own, children that she would watch surround her as she grew old a family, that she could love and care for, a family like the one she had lost.

"I… I can't do it." Hermione stuttered shocked at herself, she placed the bottle back in the doctors hand and felt her shoulders sag with relief. "I… I'm sorry Professor." She looked up at Snape, and could see a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"It's your decision to make…" Doctor Hofstadter replied with a soft smile, "In the meantime I'll give you a prescription for a prenatal draught, take it twice a day until your second trimester and then only once until the forty weeks are concluded." The doctor tore a page out of her clipboard which had some illegible scribble and a signature dotting across it.

"I'm assuming you are going to tell her what she should and shouldn't do during the pregnancy." Severus questioned for the first time as the doctor shuffled through some paperwork.

"Why of course. I'm just finding the pamphlet here. You'll be required to take a few small classes in the community to ensure you are helping to nurture the abilities your child may or may not have in life. Breastfeeding and Parenting classes may be discussed later on when you talk to your OB. I'll send a referral to the Planned Parenthood ward and get you set up with one of the nurses here at St. Mungo's. But in the meantime, we're going to perform a simple check to see how your pregnancy is going so far. Can you lie down on the examination table again please?"

"You mean like, an ultrasound?" Hermione asked elated, as she lay herself down on the crinkly paper.

"You mean the muggle technology? I… suppose it's one in the same…" The doctor dimmed the lights and walked over to Hermione; she gingerly lifted the front of her patient's shirt and pressed the tip of her wand against the soft flesh of her abdomen.

The room filled once with silence now with the gentle whooshing of Hermione's heart, and the tiny flicker of another. Hermione's heart leapt and it could be heard across the room as it began to whoosh blood faster around her tense body. The doctor cast an image against the wall with a murmur of a spell, although it was similar to an ultrasound, its black and white image had better quality then the muggle version.

The doctor draw lines over her belly trying to capture the elusive fetus in the view of her wand. The sonogram lookalike feel across two small sacks beating in tandem.

Hermione's eyes widened and from her peripheral vision she could see Severus lean forward in his chair eyes wide and mouth open.

"Well look at that." Dr. Hofstadter grinned, "Congratulations, Twins."

* * *

><p>(AN: Well there you go, chapter thirteen. I know I know I'm mean for ending it on this note. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because of the abortion possibility. I know so many people who have experienced that pain; I just couldn't go through with writing it myself. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone with mention of it. But it's going to end well, I promise. Don't forget some fan art; all will be posted on the tumblr page for this Fanfiction! Review and Subscribe!)<p> 


	14. Moving In

(AN: Welcome to Chapter 14 of Confessions, I know I've been bad and should have been updating more but I've been busy I'm sorry, read the Author's note at the end of the chapter to get all my locations so you can kick me in the butt more often eh? Enjoy!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

"You know you really don't have to stay with me, I can take care of myself." Hermione groaned as she began preparing a nest on the couch of her small apartment just down the hallway so her professor could stay and maintain her safety. Well, he probably wasn't worried about her safety more so the two children that were cradled deep within her womb just beneath her heart.

Time had been sluggish since both Hermione and Severus had left St. Mungo's that morning. Hermione was still in a state of shock, and had been hard pressed to say no when Snape insisted to stay with her in Muggle England.

"Until we can get you closer to the Wizarding World I'm not letting you out of my sight. You and your little friends got into enough trouble as children; I can only imagine what you are up to now."

Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest indignantly, "You must think my life is pretty glamorous then. I'm not leaving until my apprenticeship in the Muggle Life Studies Course is finished."

To his dismay it was the only condition she wouldn't waver on from him, and in the end he allowed her at least that luxury. Although the conception of these children was a complete accident, now that the decision was made to continue on with the pregnancy, he wasn't going to allow her to jeopardize his heir's with her gallivanting all over hells half acres.

Hermione hadn't been too keen on the idea of having her ex-professor stay at her house the first time, and now he planned to stay until she decided to move to a house in Diagon Alley. He was intolerable.

"Well," she had just given him a small tour of her house, Crookshanks in tow quite enthralled with the familiar visitor. "There's food in the fridge that you can microwave, if it's too cold. You can use the coffee maker anytime. If you need to make any phone calls feel free to use the one on the dock over there." She pointed towards the television but was met with a blank stare.

"I have no idea what ANY of those items you just listed are. I'm going to go ahead and assume that the coffee maker is the thing on the counter." He pointed at the machine sitting on the counter. "And the fridge must been that large white thing." He hated how stupid he sounded to himself, a potions master baffled by the simplicities of muggle life. How she had lived so simply without the aid of magic for so long he would never understand. She was a witch; why not use the benefits of magic to her advantage?

Despite her seriousness, Hermione felt the corner of her mouth lift, "Don't worry about the phone, I'm sure you will just use owls anyways."

She pointed towards the living room couch, "That's where you will sleep; I don't have a second bedroom so you will just have to make yourself at home here."

"Thank-you for your hospitality," He replied stiffly with a curt nod, he looked over the surroundings suddenly debating whether it was the best idea to stay with her, he shook all inhibitions aside.

Hermione has since disappeared into the bedroom and was dialing on the phone. Snape eyed her quizzically as he prepared his bed on the couch. Crookshanks was sitting in the window next to the couch watching the Professor spreading his blankets. His yellow eyes glued to the stranger invading his house, and making his mistress smell so different.

Snape felt uneasy with the cat staring at him and attempted to shoo the creature away. The animal hissed and struck back with a feral growl then disappeared under the couch.

"Foul tempered Beast." Snape snarled, examining the scratch on his thin hand. Blood began to bead along the pale white of his skin. He wasn't aware Hermione came into the room until she spoke.

"Don't mind the cat. He doesn't like strangers who stay over." She had changed into her pajamas and was standing gripping the front of an oversized Mickey Mouse t-shirt. Her bare legs were thin and pale, and sporting a plaid pair of short shorts. Her brown hair was hanging loose and long down her back with tendrils curling above her ears, twisted gracefully at her collar bone. "I ordered some pizza if you are hungry."

Snape was awestruck at her appearance and simply nodded in reply. He was shocked with how much she had changed from the scrawny, knobby kneed, know-it-all he had taught all those short years ago. True he had seen and touched her milky flesh once before, but he had not had the time to truly appreciate how much her body had changed since she had been young.

She had continued into the kitchen, her face flushed with embarrassment, and opened the fridge to get a glass of water. "I'm assuming you will be fine with cheese and pepperoni. I didn't order mushrooms so if you like them, I'll cut up some now and we will add the when it gets here." She was panicking a little, her voice higher than usual and blathering on like an idiot.

Her heart was pounding with anxiety; this was all too much to take. From her pregnancy to having twins, to having her old professor not only move in but being the father of her children… A shudder fell through her, and she clutched the cool counter.

"Are you alright?" Snape had risen and come close, his hand hovering an inch from her shoulder, afraid to touch the girl. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just give me a moment." Hermione panted in reply, working through her panic attack, his presence only making it worse.

As it slowly passed, he stood diligently behind her, the silence in the room apart from her labored breathing was deafening, and she jumped when there was a rapping on her door.

Taking that moment to duck away, she went to the door, and pulled out her wallet.

Snape went back towards the living room inhaling deeply to calm his own heart. Perhaps it was the fact that she was the only person he had been intimate with in a long while that caused him to feel the way he did. Or perhaps it was the intoxicating whiff of perfume from her neck that made him weak kneed and drunk with sudden lust. He was aware though of his own weakness for the girl and fought to keep it under control. Taking a seat on the couch, he ignored the claw foot that attached to his ankle with an angry growl.

Hermione returned and placed the pizza box on the table, she heaved a sigh, "The prices for these things are ridiculous. It's almost better for me to make my own then buy one. Save myself a lot of money in the long run." She took a cheesy slice and began devouring it immediately.

"I could have paid for it." Snape sat, back rigid in the comfortable seat.

She stopped eating for a moment and looked into his onyx eyes earnestly. "That isn't necessary I can take care of myself."

They sat silently, as Hermione continued to eat a monstrous amount of the extra-large cheesy morsel before her. As she neared the half point she became very aware that her guest wasn't joining her. Taking a moment to pull back, she saw a small smile creep on his lips through his peripherals.

"You are eating for three. It's fine." He raised his hand, and she began to eat (less voraciously) once more.

Full at last, Hermione took the remaining three slices from the box, and wrapped them in plastic wrap before sticking them in the fridge. As she headed back towards the hallway to her room, her eyes skimmed the clock, and she decided going to bed, to escape the awkward silence was her best defense.

"It's late, I better, Um…" she motioned her thumb towards her bed and the still Snape nodded in reply. "We will discuss… this, in the morning." Her eyes darted to her belly for a moment, before she turned and locked her front door. Flipping the light switch off in the hall she continued to her bedroom, and locked the door…

Her hand drifted to her belly which was swollen from having gorged herself. "How on earth am I going to do this?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, and I'm really sorry, I've gotten kinda sucked into the forums on and they can get kind of addicting. But don't worry I plan on continuing to update my blog on this story as well as on Fanfiction. Also I'll post all the links you need on my profile to find me if you ever want to chat or the like. I'm on facebook, twitter, and deviantart pretty much constantly, just tell me you are from here and I'll chat, Subscribe and Review please!<p> 


	15. Friends

(AN: Welcome to Chapter 15 of Confessions. This is by far the longest chapter, so don't be surprised if I disappear to rest my hands for a few days, haha. I've taken to writing critiques on dA and am therefore there at all times, feel free to send me a message any time you want to chat me up. Link to my twitter, tumblr, dA and Facebook are on my profile. But in the meantime, enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Hermione had almost forgotten that Snape had been sleeping on her couch. As she woke in her bed, her head pounding, she found her door locked. Frowning she turned it with a resounding click in the silence, walking into the darkened kitchen she looked out the window at the dreary sky, The rain ran in sheets over the street, a flash of lightning and an instantaneous crash of thunder boomed outside.

Flipping the light switch she bit back a scream of surprise as she saw Snape cuddled on her couch. All of the day before flooded back to her and a weight fell in her stomach. She stood still instantly aware of his presence, and she debated sneaking back into her bedroom, closing the door and never leaving again, but the loud growl in her stomach demanded otherwise.

Tiptoeing around the kitchen, and wincing at the cracks of lightning outside, Hermione managed to pour herself a bowl of corn flakes and make a pot of coffee without awakening her teacher. Leaning against the counter she spooned the bland flakes into her mouth and stared out the window, her hand drifted to her belly again and stroked the flat skin.

There was so much she had to do, and even though she loved her apartment, she knew that she would have to move somewhere more spacious, somewhere in the Wizarding community more then likely, although the rent was atrocious.

She would need to find a job, or some kind of income to support her growing family…

And then there was that bloody new law, she would need to find someone who would be willing to marry a woman like her, with the baggage of two children…

Her throat clogged up and she tried to swallow it down with a sip of coffee when a voice interrupted her, "You shouldn't be drinking coffee, the caffeine is bad for the kids." Hermione shrieked in surprise and launched the cup into the air. It landed a few moments later with a hard angry smashed leaving steaming coffee across the floor.

Snape had awoken and was standing in the kitchen opening, his hair hanging long over his shoulder, mussed up from sleep, his thin arms crossed over his black night coat.

With a flick of his wand, the smashed glass put itself back together, and the coffee was wiped up into a cloth. Hermione gripped the counter, one hand grasping her chest in terror.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Her eyes prickled with tears of embarrassment as Snape chuckled to himself. Her stomach was still in her throat, as he passed her the repaired cup. She somehow made her way to the kitchen table and slumped down. "You scared the life out of me."

"That much was apparent, Miss Granger." Snape joined her at the table. "We have a lot to get done today."

Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her bushy hair. "I know, what's first on our list?"

"Well first we need to get you to an Obstetric Witch… We also need to go to the real estate office on Diagon Alley to discuss finding you a new home." Snape seemed to be making a mental list as he spoke.

"I don't need one right now…" Hermione protested but she knew it was in vain, her professor was anything if not stubborn. He looked at her seriously, his black eyes staring deep into her heart, and she felt a pang of guilt, she knew she couldn't stay in this apartment… But she was also wondering what was keeping her here. "I meant to say, I can't afford one at the moment, my barista job barely covers me as it is…" She sighed and squirmed against his penetrating gaze.

"You won't need to pay for it." Snape replied curtly tightening his grip on his robe, "I will pay for your lodging, and anything else you will need for yourself or the children."

Hermione was shocked and looked back at her stern professor with her mouth agape, "You really don't have to do that."

"It's my obligation. I put you in this situation." He replied tugging on a lone thread, his heart hammering in his chest. "You underestimate the funs I have at my disposal…"

They were silent, as was customary between them, Hermione found there was no point arguing. Her stomach churned with anxiety as she looked at her quaint little house. She had invested a lot of time and effort into getting the right home for her, and she felt sad at the possibility of being made to leave.

But the mental image of making it around the house with a large pregnant belly made her cringe; her children would need their own spots to call their own, a bedroom, a solace for them to disappear to when they needed to read, or take a moment to themselves. She couldn't realistically provide her children with the life she wanted, while living under this roof. Thinking of a similar child version of herself, crouched behind a large book, in a big armchair, brought a small smile to the corner of her mouth.

"What are you smiling about?" Snape queried, as her smile grew across her face. Her cheeks turned pink, but she couldn't control the grin, "I just realized, any children that are born to us, will be incredibly academic, with my brains, and your skill as a potions master… They will be a wonderful edition to the community."

"Well aren't you modest…" Snape smiled to himself. "You should go and get ready for your appointments, it's early and dreary and I'd rather not be out all day…"

Hermione scowled, he certainly knew how to crush a moment of joy for her. Stalking off into her bedroom she closed the door with an angry bang, and locked it. Turning to her closet, she found the nearest pair of jeans on the floor and slipped them on.

Although the jeans felt snug around her hips and bum, she examined herself with a smile of satisfaction. Slipping her bra over her shoulders she winced while latching the middle hook behind her back. Her breasts were so swollen and sore. She felt like she had during the summer of her second year, when she started to develop physically. The pain had been excruciating and she had spent nights crying quietly to herself, refusing the let her parents know about her discomfort. After slipping a shirt over her thin shoulders she glanced at herself again, and looked past her breasts to the flat belly before her.

Riding the navy blue of her shirt up over her stomach she poked at the skin, aware of how mottle with stretch marks she would be as the months dragged on. How long would she be able to keep this secret from Harry and Ginny? What on earth was she going to tell Ron and Tracie?

There was an impatient rapping on her door, and she jumped, walking over to the wood, she could hear her guest muttering quietly about how all women take forever getting ready.

"I'm not ready yet, you greasy git! Go and wait in the living room!" she snapped, she could practically feel him recoil through the door, as she continued to prepare herself for the coming day. Gathering her things in a small handbag, she slipped it over her shoulder and her wand in its sleeve and finally left her bedroom with a click of the lock.

Severus was sitting impatiently in the living room, snubbed by Hermione; he tapped his foot angrily on the floor, ignoring the attacks from Crookshanks on his leather shoes from beneath the couch.

"Well I'm ready to go." Hermione sighed, slipping her coat over her shoulders, and tying a warm scarf over her neck.

"Bloody women are a nuisance. It shouldn't take someone three quarters of a hour to prepare for the day." He rose to his feet, and stepped next to her. He offered her his arm, which she took, as he apparated them to the crowded street of Diagon Alley.

Overwhelmed by the sheer number of people Hermione was bumped and pushed around, in the middle of the street before Severus dragged her into a shop door to brush her off.

They were very close together in the alcove; Hermione could see his breath coming out in labored puffs of smoke in the cold air. She tried to brush off her discomfort with their closeness by talking, "The weather certainly is strange for September." His eyes were glazed over while looking into her flushed face. He hadn't been so close to her since the night they had had been intimate. He could feel Hermione's warmth as she flushed with embarrassment. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek when suddenly a loud voice interrupted their awkward moment.

"Hermione, It's been forever!" Tracie Weasley came bustling out of the crowd with her hands full with paper shopping bags, Ron was in close pursuit behind her, along with Ginny and Harry, they cornered the two of them and were greeted with relived smiles and hugs. Before Hermione could argue she was being dragged into the nearest diner and sat at a table, Snape joining her, and sitting rigid, and awkward around the company he was with.

The others all crowded into the pew, allowing Ginny the end seat, as her enormous pregnant belly was jutting out, making it impossible to sit properly, at the table. Hermione was eyeing her belly thoughtfully. Ginny was very round with only one, and was finding it difficult to adjust in daily life, how was Hermione going to survive when winter rolled along, and she was as large?

"We were just walking around trying to kick start Ginny's labor…" Harry grinned, his glasses steamed up from the temperature change. He wrapped his arm around his tired wife, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Also, Tracie wanted to pick some things up at the baby store."

A waiter came by interrupting the conversation, and provided some paper menu's to the large party. Taking orders down, he left the table as swiftly as he arrived, to have the chef prepare the food.

"That's thoughtful," Hermione smiled, taking a grateful sip of the water that filled her glass moments earlier. "I'm sure James will look lovely in the outfits of choice."

Harry looked confused, but Ron and Tracie just grinned like Cheshire cats. It took a moment for it too sink in before Hermione realized what was happening. "You're pregnant?"

Ron wrapped his arm around his new wife with a proud smile, Tracie was glowing with happiness, "Yes, we found out three weeks ago!"

Hermione felt her heart sink in her chest, she found out about her pregnancy the same week that they have, but unfortunately, she had found out alone, and had been completely distraught over the idea. She plastered a smile to her face, "When is your due date?"

"March 21st."

Hermione felt her stomach heave, she wasn't sure whether it was the news or the incoming smell of food from the waiter that set her off, but before she could spew her guts over the fresh meal, she shoved Severus out of the way and ran to the lavatory.

Her guts were spilled; the morning bowl of cereal came up curdled, and burning her nose. She heaved until nothing more could come out, and she was left with teary eyes and a snotty nose. It wasn't until a familiar hand came up behind her and held her hair out of the way that she relaxed against the porcelain bowl, and managed to connect her hand with the wet chain of the flusher.

Severus joined her on the floor of the woman's bathroom, ignoring the scandalized glares of elderly witches, powdering their noses in the mirror. Her held her hair back from her face as her shoulders heaved. Reaching into his cloak pocket he drew out a draught that he brought for such an occasion. He slipped it into her hand, and she shuddered, loosening the cork with a pop, and pouring the thick pink liquid into her mouth.

It took her a moment to regain her senses before she felt safe enough to stand up and wipe her mouth and nose. Severus stood quietly, as she washed her mouth out at the sink and blew at her nose. They stood quietly, all expect Hermione's sputtering, as she continuous spat out water to rid her mouth of the taste of potion.

"What was-"

"A pregnancy safe potion I assure you, to help deter nausea, and many other unpleasant pregnancy ailments I'm sure you are going to experience. It's similar to a muggle remedy that cure all sorts of stomach ails."

Hermione nodded, grateful he could be so resourceful, "March 21st is-"

"I know, the due date for you as well."

He certainly was good at reading her mind. The drip of the tap, in the dreary bathroom was all that permeated the silence. "Do you want to leave?"

Hermione sighed, and shook her head, "That would be suspicious."

"You haven't told them?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

Hermione headed for the door, and Severus opened it, as the returned to the table they were greeted with confused looks and nearly empty plates. Hermione smiled, and poked at the eggs and toast she had ordered, not really feeling much like eating at that moment. Harry understood and raised his hand, silently allowing her lenience from eating the food on her plate. The subject of Tracie's pregnancy was not brought up for a few minutes, as proper introductions were made between Snape, and Ron's bride.

"How is Fleur and Victoire?" Hermione asked Ginny who was looking out the window, zoning out on the world around her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione with a sigh, "Would you believe she is pregnant again? Not even two months pass and she's expecting another baby. It's hard to believe." Hermione grinned; the Weasley gene had certainly transferred over to their small family, "Victoire is already showing skills in magic, she wasn't even a week old and she was shooting sparks from her fingertips, Very talented." Ginny seemed distracted, she had pulled away from the chattering crowd as Ron, and Harry were discussing something about quidditch while Tracie tried to interject with her own opinions on the sport. Snape as per himself was sitting quietly watching the squalor with aloof disinterest, far more in tune with the conversation between Ginny and Hermione.

"I am so worried about this labor 'Mione." Ginny moaned, "Fleur's birth was so difficult for me to watch, I don't think I can go through with it myself.

Hermione took her friends hand and proceeded to leave the coffee shop waving at her friends to not worry, as they got out into the cold September air, Ginny swayed back and forth on the spot as if to soothe the baby within.

"I have something to tell you Ginny, but you have to promise not to be mad okay?" Hermione was biting her lip, as she watched the red head's eyes narrow, similar to her mothers.

"You haven't been screwing around with Ron have you?"

"NO!" Hermione scowled shaking her head hard enough to send curls flying in every direction. "Well, back at the reception I got a little bit drunk-"

"A little bit?" Ginny laughed loudly, receiving confused stares from those walking by.

"Yes, let me finish." Hermione frowned, "I got a little bit drunk, and ended up going home with somebody."

Ginny was beginning to shiver with cold, and her swaying became more obvious, as she began gently bouncing up and down to stay warm as a wind howled along the street.

"Well, I went to the doctor three weeks ago, and found out…" Hermione held her breath for a moment before letting the secret slip, "And I'm pregnant."

Ginny paled, and stopped moving altogether, looking Hermione up and down in absolute shock, "HERMIONE! Why didn't you use a spell? I'm so happy for you!" The mixed reactions confused Hermione almost as much the smack upside the head and the hug. Hermione began crying the moment her best female friend pressed into her, her belly causing Hermione the lean forward slightly, and receive a small kick from beneath the sweater Ginny wore.

"It gets worse," Hermione moaned, "I'm pregnant with twins…"

Ginny gasped and hugged her friend tighter as Hermione continued to ball her eyes out into her friends shoulder. "Why did you tell any of us?" she soothed, as she stroked the hair on the back of Hermione's head.

"I didn't want you to know who the father was…"

"Who is it?" Ginny pulled Hermione away completely ignoring the glares she was receiving from those around her, as they took up a small space on the sidewalk. Hermione shook her head, and Ginny shook her shoulder violently, a serious look on her face.

"Severus." Hermione whispered her face red with shame as Ginny tried to process the information just handed too her. "I'm so sorry."

"We need to tell the others, this is something to celebrate, we can all be mothers together! When are you due?" Ginny was throwing questions faster then Hermione could answer them.

"No." Hermione stated firmly as Ginny began to head back to the café. "You need to promise me, you won't tell anyone until I say its okay. I don't want this getting out."

Ginny groaned, "That's not FAIR! This is so exciting but I have to keep it to myself? Why am I not allowed to tell?"

"Because I'm due on the 21st of March as well, and Ron should be concentrating on his wife, not reminiscing on what could have been with me."

"Hermione, he won't care! He is your friend; he will support you through thick and thin, even if you are pregnant with Professor Snape's children." A shudder when through Ginny as she tried to be supportive, but the idea of Hermione and the potions master being together, made her stomach churn.

"Just promise you won't tell." Hermione stuck her pinky out to her friend, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think we are a little old for pinky swears?" Hermione didn't waver until Ginny took her pinky and swore not to tell anyone until she was told otherwise. They turned to return to their booth in the diner when Ginny playfully scowled at her friend, holding the door open for a moment she turned back and said, "You suck the fun out of everything… You're lucky I love you so much." Before continuing into the café with a flash of red hair.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well thats the chapter, please remember to subscribe and review! Also, draw some pieces for the tumblr, I want to see your interpretations of what's happening! I hope to update in a few days :) Take care everyone, thanks for reading! )<p> 


	16. Merlin's Maternity

(AN: Sorry I've been so busy lately guys, I haven't forgotten any of you. I found out I have tendonitis in my knee and left ankle. So its been tough to really care all that much about much other than the basics… As well as I've gotten obsessed with Monster High haha… Like majorly. But I'm back and I'm gonna try and bang out a chapter or two for you all and get you back in the lovely Snape/Hermione yumminess. I love you all thank-you for the wonderful support you have given me in the past two months. Your reviews and favouriting makes me smile!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

"Bloody Bugger."

Snape could hear Hermione growling and cursing from her bedroom, yet another early morning appointment to St. Mungo's to check on the babies development. Severus had been living with Hermione for about two weeks now. Crookshanks tolerated his company, and on the odd occasion would rub against his leg affectionately. All attempts to give back to the bad tempered creature were met by a scratch or an angry hiss. He had taken to using the training bottle Hermione had, to keep him in line, sending a spritz at an orange claw as it flirted with the idea of attacking his ankle.

Hermione had grown more comfortable around her old professor, and would often have long conversations in the evenings, sharing their knowledge with one another. These conversations drifted from topic to topic and would usually be forced to end, by either one realizing the time.

They were now on a first name basis with each other in full, speaking to one another as if they were good friends and not once rivals.

Life had shifted into a lazy, comfortable loop, and Hermione found the silence between them waning. It was mornings like this that she dreaded, preparing to go out around people, and being seen in public on the arm of a man twice her age, that and the fact that her pregnancy at long last was beginning to show.

It had been a slow process, but her belly now had a significant change from its flat counterpart. There was a soft swell that she noticed now more than ever when getting ready to go out. Luckily only just ending her first trimester she had no fears about people suspecting her predicament, other than Ginny.

Sweaters had become a must, but she was finding it more and more impossible to pull her comfortable jeans up past her hips. That was exactly the problem this morning.

"Is something wrong?" Snape questioned sarcastically, now used to the becoming daily routine of Hermione struggling with her pants. The battle had two parts, the morning and the evening, but the putting on seemed to be the more difficult of the two.

Hermione walked out of the room, with her jeans up both her legs, but the button to hook them together obviously not doing its job as it sat nearly two inches away from its counterpart loop. Hermione was tugging on the two flaps desperately, angry at the pants for no longer fitting.

"I've made it this far, why did you have to quit on me now?" Snape chuckled and readied his wand to extend the band but Hermione growled in defense. "Don't you dare."

"But you've been trying on pants with the same result for nearly an hour. Stop being womanish and accept that you are hitting the growth part of your pregnancy."

Hermione sighed, this man would just not get it, and no man _would_ get it. It was the principle of the thing, making the pants large enough to fit her wasn't going to help her feel any better about her rapid expansion. She walked to the cupboard and pulled out her jar of bills, pulling out some of the crisp ones, she began to count the bills with a murmur.

Severus came close and laid his hand over her fan of bills, "We both know that isn't necessary."

Hermione flushed, "You are already taking care of everything I need for the… twins. You don't need to worry about me, I can provide for myself."

"You can be so unnecessarily stubborn sometimes, I insist. But in the meantime you are going to have to deal with your pants being a size larger." He uttered a spell and the pants loosened significantly, allowing her to do the button up and hoist her pants to their proper position.

She felt guilty as she slipped her coat over her shoulders and grabbed her handbag from the doorknob where it sat. She had been more standoffish than usual and though he could be the same old professor she was used to, he was beginning to show his softer side. Something she wouldn't have thought he was capable of nearly a year earlier.

He was waiting, as was his ritual in her living room, wrapped in his warm cloak, she watched as he offered his arm gentlemanly for their impending apparition to St. Mungo's but Hermione stopped him.

"When we were at that diner a few days ago…" She began, "You realize you didn't HAVE to stay with me, around all my friends. But I'm grateful you did." She shuddered remembering her fit of nausea.

"I didn't have to stay, I just felt it would be rude to leave," he replied contritely, "And in case you forgot, Miss Granger, I was there to help you."

She bristled angrily; she could feel her eyes narrow with indignation. He knew how much she hated it when he called her anymore than her real name. He did it to irk her and she could feel the contentment rise from him as he smirked.

Honestly, he knew how much it irritated her, but he also knew that it was one of the ways to keep their relationship at a distance. The last thing he wanted was to get anymore attached to her then he already was.

She shrugged his smugness off with great effort, and grasped his arm as they began to apparate. Soon she wouldn't be able to do much magical traveling anymore. Perhaps it was indeed wise to move closer to the Wizarding world. The more her life was changing the more she realized she had to move on past what she had had with Ron, and continue on. A pain in heart pinched in her chest, and as they arrived at St. Mungo's she stopped to catch her breath. The realization that she had only been running the entire time she had lived in muggle England was a shock to her system.

She took a moment to fill her lungs with warm hospital air, as she felt her knees grow weak… She had tried to keep herself strong by leaving the Wizarding world behind and returning to a place where she felt safe… After erasing her parents' memories, and all evidence of her existence, she was only able to be nearer to them physically… and maybe she felt that it was enough to rid her heart of the ache Ron had placed there.

Snape tugged on her arm urging her forward to her already late appointment with Doctor Hofstadter. She could barely feel her feet touch the ground, as they entered the office and sat down in the waiting room… Her daze was snapped away when her doctor invited her into the examination room and with a familiar tug she rose to her feet and floated into the room.

As she was lead to lay down on the table, the doctor exchanged pleasantries before proceeding to examine the bump of her belly. Using her wand to draw wispy lines along her bellies width and length, she muttered at her floating quill the measurements. With a smile, Dr. Hofstadter asked a few mindless questions about Hermione's health all the while the quill scratching out her answers on the pad provided. Severus watched her closely, as for once she had been silent on their way through the hospital. Her sunny demeanor diminished and replaced with a gaunt expression, and low voice.

Hermione stiffened as the doctor pressed the tip of her warm wand against the soft swell of her belly. The warm familiar whooshing of two heartbeats filled the room for a moment as the doctor calculated each sound in her head.

Severus was filled with wonder at the sound of his children's hearts beating so strongly within his ex students womb. Hermione was filled with anxiety; there were so many pressing matters to attend to before these children were brought into the world. Her inner tape was playing in her head filling her with irrational fears, as she and Severus packed up and left the St. Mungo's.

They walked towards a cafe, Snape practically pulling her beside him as they walked along the cobblestone, past a group of elderly witches in long billowy robes and into the cafe. Sitting down at a table, Hermione didn't say a word as her menu appeared in front of her. It wasn't until a waiter came by to ask their order that she finally slipped back into reality.

"I'm not hungry thank-you. I would just like a glass of water." Her smile was waxy and fake, as the waiter acknowledged her and disappeared back into a crowd surrounding the bar.

"You have been really quiet since we arrived."

She looked up as Snape was glancing over at her cautiously, she couldn't help her cheeks reddening at the intensity of his gaze. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Severus casually moved his hand along the table to hold hers for the first time. This small act for sympathy brought tears to her eyes, and she couldn't help but bring her free hand up to her mouth to catch the shocked sob from escaping her throat. Standing up from the booth, Hermione's hand still locked in his, Snape threw down a few sickles for the waiter and headed out into the street. As they got outside Hermione's single sob had flooded into a full meltdown, as all the emotions drained out of her for the first time since losing Ron. Severus gathered her into his dark cloak as she dug into his shoulder and dampened it with tears. His arms didn't dare embrace her, as he instead rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. A few minutes passed as she pulled away embarrassed, and tear stained.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Hermione... I know this wasn't what you intended for your future. And as it was my actions that put you in this state, I feel obligated to make things right for you, or at least better then they are right now. You only have to ask me and if it is in my ability to do, I will."

Hermione nodded, suddenly more shy than before, now aware of the stares she was receiving from the passerby's as they walked along the street. She nodded to continue walking but Severus stood firm, his hand now resting on the crook of her shoulder.

"What can I do to help you?"

Hermione racked her brain, she could almost see the amusement dancing in her old professors eyes as she contemplated. She used to be outspoken but now she had been put in the place of a flustered schoolgirl in the midst of a crush. As she racked her brain for a solution she absentmindedly tugged at the waist of her pants.

"You need some clothing more suited to your expanding form." Snape smiled, as his eyes dipped towards the graceful swell of her stomach for an instant before returning to her indignant face.

"No thank-you. I don't need any new clothes, I'm comfortable in the ones I own thank-you." Her bold faced lie flared in the redness of her cheeks. She used false friendliness to drive the point home, but it ended up blowing up in her face.

Severus sighed and took her hand in his for the first proper time, curling his warm fingers between hers she felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. He wordlessly breezed through Diagon Alley before reaching a small alcove with a quaint cottage at its center. Through the surprisingly clear windows, soft looking swatches of fabric and front paneled maternity robes could be previewed. Before Hermione could protest, and despite feeling uncomfortable walking into a women's clothing store, Severus had entered the bright building where a friendly witch behind the counter greeted them, "Hello my dears, welcome to Merlin's Maternity, is there anything I can do for you?"

"We're just looking," Hermione began before Severus interrupted her, " Actually we are looking for some clothing for my friend. She has just recently discovered she is pregnant with twins, and is beginning to be uncomfortable in her own clothing. Is there anything you can offer her that will offer her the comfort she desires?" he could feel Hermione glare at her, and feel the confusion in the gaze of the shop keep at his formality. Turning his gaze back towards the window he played with the tight collar of of his dark robes in embarrassment.

"Well congratulations young lady. I'm sure we have plenty of things to suit your needs."

Over the next two hours Hermione walked around the store with the shop keep examining all levels of clothing to fit her quickly expanding body. Severus was in quiet pursuit, skulking in the background with his eye on the situation. Hermione was at first very awkward and uncomfortable, but soon warmed up and was smiling and joking with the clerk as clothing was plucked from the hangers and left hanging behind them for later trying on. After sampling the various blouses and robes, Severus took her aside and asked her once more which items she wanted. After much coaxing he convinced her to allow him to buy her the clothing she needed and after paying at the desk and thanking for their time spent, they both apparated back to the apartment to prepare dinner.

As they arrived back into the house Hermione took the small carry all charmed bag into her bedroom and shut the door. Severus sat himself on the couch with a sigh and took the Daily Prophet from the coffee table in front of him.

Hermione paced quietly in her room, ignoring the large furry cat lazing on the floor nearby. The clothing bought today was spread along the bed, covering the blue of her coverlet with the various hues of pink, blue and green. Guilt was washing over her as she watched the clothing, half expecting it to jump up and attack her. Although her mind was off of her depression from earlier, she felt horribly indebted to her former professor. Reaching forward and taking one of her personal favorite outfits from the pile before her, she tugged her jeans from around her hips and pulled them down to the floor. Ignoring herself in the mirror she pulled her top over her head, and dropped it on the floor before her. Grateful for not having to purchase new undergarments on her escapade she pulled up a fresh pair of jeans with a soft blue belly pouch and ran her hands over the cotton fabric. She was aware of the changing of her body, everyday warranted new changes. Soon she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy as well as she wanted too. Still left flabbergasted on how she was going to explain her predicament to her friends, she shook her head and threw the top up over her head, and over her still slim build.

As she exited the bedroom, Crookshanks dodged out and dove under the couch in a blur of orange. As she and Severus met eyes for a moment, she felt an unexpected leap in her chest. His onyx eyes gazed into hers and drifted over her body, with shameless abandon.

"I-I..." she began but felt herself stuttering on her words. "I thought you and I could go and grab some ice cream down at the parlor on the corner."

"Ice cream?" He replied curiously, his eyebrows bunching together in the middle for an instant.

"It's a muggle treat... a cold milk based dessert that can be placed on a wafer cone or in a paper bowl." She tried to explain forgetting for a moment his inexperience with the muggle culture. He was still as confused as ever, before she sighed and beckoned him to get ready for heading outdoors.

As they put their shoes on, and exited the apartment from the front door, Hermione mumbled a locking charm on the front door lock before turning to head down the small staircase out of her building. Severus was confused as she exited the building and made her way down the sidewalk outdoors. Shrugging off his discomfort uncharacteristically, he looked over at Hermione and asked, "Care to tell me why you were so upset earlier?"

Hermione sighed, and shook her head, "it's difficult to get into really. I don't know why I was upset. Everything has sort of been a blur since the wedding... and maybe even before that." she found it strange that she was confiding in her professor' a person she had hated for most of her childhood, and was now not only heading out for ice cream with, but also was carrying his twins in her womb. She didn't think this realization would get any easier to swallow in the foreseeable future either. Severus listened quietly as they continued along the small sidewalk, considering she lived on the opposite end of the long road to the parlor, she was grateful to be able to slow her stride down. "I have been in a kind of daze since I broke it off with Ron. And since everything has happened so quickly. Me moving to Muggle England, and then him finding and marrying Tracie. And now being pregnant... With your children no less. It is very overwhelming..." she had stopped for a moment to catch her breath and was watching for his over reaction but received none.

"I understand what you mean. This would be tough for anyone to go through. But if anyone can do it you can." his sallow cheeks brightened for a moment, and Hermione smiled. She was very aware of his growing fondness for her, the Snape she had grown up knowing had been humbled after being brutally attacked by Nagini in her seventh year. He had left the school and had taken up a private potion making practice on his own. He was hoping to return to Hogwarts in the coming years, but a mix of anxiety and shame kept him from facing his old colleagues. Part of Her was worried that is friendliness was only because of the predicament that they were in. But regardless of her fears, she was grateful to have him with her, because she didn't think she would be able to go through it alone, regardless of his high regard for her.

As they walked in silence for close to twenty minutes they finally reached the parlor. Hermione walked into the air conditioned building and ordered two single chocolate cones. Severus was ignoring the odd looks from the muggle children and parents around him, as they examined his strange outfit, whispers and a soft giggle were shared before the cones were paid for and they left to sit outside at a picnic table. Handing him his cone she watched as he examined his cone, watching her to see what he should do next. She licked the cold treat, and he followed, and was surprised at the flavor, and temperature. They sat in silence enjoying their cones.

Severus stopped for a moment, and gazed at his former student, as she looked off in a daze into the distance. "I know that you and I haven't had the best history. But I want you to be aware that, regardless of our past, I will do anything to make up for what has been done. You only need to ask. My only request is that you at least consider moving back into the wizarding world with me, so you can build a proper foundation for them. Even if you don't want me involved in their lives after all."

Hermione didn't look at him as her tongue caught a drip, "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>(AN: I write the first half of this chapter while I had caught the writing bug. So this story might have dwindled into something crappy in the middle because I lost where I was going. I however have the next 10 chapter figured out vaguely and will be updating more frequently we can hope. I in the mean time have developed a collection of Monster High dolls. I am totally obsessed, and as of now have 15. As well as a fairly successful group on called GhoulNextDoor. So I am here and there. Just be patient, I haven't forgotten about any of you! Also, please please please do some art for this story, I would LOVE to see your pieces!)<p> 


	17. Reminder

(AN: Much to everyones surprise I am working on my next chapter of 'Confessions' GASP! Unfortunately, I have been working on a craptastic version of Word lately so it doesn't always catch when I spell things wrong, or fudge up my grammar. I have gotten a lot of emails from people demanding to know whether or not I was planning on including a fresh sex scene between Hermione and Severus. And if I was, when is it planned. Well YES there is a sex scene planned in the near future. However, if I said what chapter, it would ruin the surprise. And who wants the possibility of pregnant sex to be ruined hmm? Either way, be patient, I will be putting more things in the story as it goes along, but you can't honestly expect me to put two characters who despised each other for so long in a relationship/intimate relations without either alcohol or some level of previous commitment involved. So yes, loving the emails and the reviews keep them coming, and also, don't forget to make me arts! And enjoy chapter 17 of 'Confessions')

**Confessions**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Granger<em>

_We have received notice from 's that you have become pregnant with twins, and have now carried to seventeen weeks gestation. Congratulations, we at the Ministry of Magic congratulate you with a gift basket that includes two gift certificates. One for Merlin's Maternity, and the other for Tog's and Tot's : Clothing for Magical Children. Please use them as you see fit._

_On a secondary note, we noticed that there was no name was given for the father figure of your children, so it is safe to assume that regardless of your pregnancy you have no found yourself a partner to uphold the law._

_We must remind you the seriousness of finding an eligible partner to raise your children with both a mother and father figure. A magical child's talents can be influenced by their parents and it is essential that any magical child born have both parents in their life to help them recognize their full potential in later life._

_I sent you a list of information pertaining to males in the community you may know that have not found themselves a partner. Many of the people that were eligible are no longer available, and therefore I have included a revised list for your viewing. If you do not find yourself a partner by the time of your children's birth it will be the job of the ministry to find you a partner regardless of your preferences. We must uphold the highest of wizarding standards to raise a new generation of fresh minds._

_Keep us updated on any changes._

_Lysandra Dolton_

_Head of Wizard Conservation_

_MoM_

* * *

><p>(AN: A short and sweet chapter, just to get back into the groove of things. To clarify for you, if Hermione doesn't find a husband before the twins are born, the Ministry will choose a partner for her, regardless of who it is. So, she better get her arse in gear and woo the fuck out of Sevvi hmm? Don't forget to Review and subscribe and ALSO please please please make me some art. All works will be showcased on the Tumblr page for this story!)<p> 


	18. Astoria

AN: So Hermione is 17 Weeks along and we are on Chapter 18! Whoohoo! Seems like a million years ago I started this story. I'm happy you all have stuck around so diligently. More to come, we are not even close to being done! Review and subscribe, and onto our eighteenth chapter of 'Confessions'.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18:<p>

Hermione got a phone call in the early morning, she rolled over in her bed with a small amount of effort, her belly now taking a larger shape then before at her seventeen week mark. She had remarked the day before to Severus about the size difference between her and Ginny, at the same time of their pregnancies. Hermions body was rapidly changing, and if it hadn't been for the generous amounts of cocoa butter she rubbed into her belly skin, she didn't think her skin would be stretching as smoothly as it had been.

Smacking at the phone before grabbing and answering, she let out a groggy 'hello' to the person on the other end.

"Good Morning, Hermione!" Tracie's enthusiastic voice tingled from the other line. Hermione opened her eyes wider as Severus opened her bedroom door a crack to peep in curiously. He was in his usual morning attire, complete with coffee mug as she barely listened to Tracie babble on. Hermione couldn't help but feel a small amount of relief everytime she saw him in the morning. Perhaps she was aware he could leave at any moment, but the wave of happiness that washed over her as he greeted her in the morning always surprised her. She never thought she would look forward to seeing her surly ex-professor.

"ANYWAYS…" Tracie drawled, bringing Hermione back to earth for a moment, "We are having a barbeque today and were wondering if you were interested in coming to The Burrow and attending."

Hermione made a face of frustration and rolled onto her back again, dreading seeing family members in her state. Severus tried not to crack a smile at her demeanor as she replied with a soft sigh, " I suppose, what time were you looking at?"

"We were thinking around noon. Just so we can get everything ready outdoors."

Draping her arm over her eyes Hermione kicked off the blanket from the bed, exposing her pale legs and causing Severus to splutter and retract his head from the doorway, "I suppose that will work. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just bring yourself," she replied brightly, before adding in a lower tone, "And any 'guests' you want."

It was Hermione's time to cough as she sat up and flung her legs over the edge of the bed, "What do you mean 'guests'?" she questioned with disdain, horribly aware of the brightening of her cheeks. As she rose to a stand beside her bed, she tried to hold back a groan as she noticed her toes were even less visible then the day before.

"Last I saw you, had Severus with you, do you remember, at the diner? It's obvious you two have become... Rather close." Hermione could almost hear the excitement from the small morsel of gossip she was uttering.

"He and I are ONLY friends, there isn't anything going on between us. But since you have made an offer I'll bring him along." Hermione indignantly replied, becoming more and more pink. She didn't know who she was trying to convince more, herself or Tracie. Aside from the children she was carrying, she knew her feelings for Severus were growing, and maybe a small part of her hoped he felt the same. She felt like a school girl with a crush, all giddy with constant case of butterflies.

"Alright then, we will expect you by floo around eleven o'clock." Tracie chirped, obviously thrilled with the news of another guest.

"Actually," Hermione interjected before the phone was hooked, "We are going to apparate, my stomach has been a little off for a few days, and I don't want to make a mess when we arrive." Hermione searched for a lie, and winced as Tracie digested the new plan.

"Okay, that works for me… But if you are sick, don't come near me. I just got over my morning sickness and I don't want you to get me sick all over again." She giggled and they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Rising and stretching, Hermione was overwhelmed with sadness for a moment at the reminder of Tracie's identical pregnancy. Though she was sure that Tracie wasn't expecting the same double blessing she was. The fact that it was Ron's baby crushed her heart a little. Even though she was grateful that they weren't together anymore she still thought about what could have been. If it hadn't been for a gentle rapping on her bedroom door, she probably would have been drawn deeper into her sad wallow. Snape poked his head through the bedroom door again and tried to advert his eyes from Hermione, standing in her t-shirt and short pajama shorts.

"Are you going to want anything to eat this morning?" His sallow cheeks were hinting at a soft shade of pink as he tried to avoid glancing at her. She was becoming more and more beautiful by the day, her pregnancy showing more and a glow surrounding her more and more brightly with every passing day. He never thought he would feel this way about a woman again, especially a woman he once called a despicable know-it-all.

"No thank-you Severus." Hermione felt a spike of happiness jolt through her as she said his name, "I think I may wait until we arrive at the Burrow for lunch."

Severus was light headed for a moment as his name graced her lips. He was grateful for the door frame he was holding onto, or he felt his euphoria would rise him up through the roof and into the sky. He nodded, and walked away in a daze back into the livingroom.

They were both perplexed where these feelings had risen from, as before they had regarded one another with quiet disdain. And now, they didn't know whether either could go through a day without catching the eye of the other. As Hermione gently closed the door behind him, her hand rose to clasp at her heart, to cease the heavy pounding. Little did she know a little more than five feet away Severus as doing the same.

Leaving the doorway, happy her heart stopped beating so hard, she reached into her closet and grabbed one of the outfits that had been recently purchased. The weather looked warm, so she tugged up a pair of capri pants and a printed sun shirt. The pattern was one that hid her pregnancy; but as she was growing bigger, she knew that the time was drawing close that she would have to 'tell' people that she was pregnant. She shuddered, and exited her room without glancing at the mirror. Severus was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, looking through the Daily Prophet with keen interest.

"This is a very interesting article you might want to read through Hermione… It made the front page of the Prophet." Severus was concerned and a wrinkle in his brow beckoned her forward without question. As she took the paper from his hands, Hermione looked at the moving image on the front page beneath bold lettering. A group of wizards carrying out a body wrapped in a sheet from the Malfoy mansion.

'**Astoria Malfoy Dead In Malfoy Mansion'**

As her eyes read over the article she watched the wizards carry off the body, as Draco Malfoy stood sternly, his eyes a darker gray than usual, as if from crying, holding his mother who wept against his chest.

_Early on this morning of August the 2__nd__ Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) after a short illness, according to Mr. Draco Malfoy (son of the late Lucius Malfoy) she did not suffer and passed away in her sleep while being watched by some of the finest medi-witches and wizards in all of Europe. Astoria is the second of two children in the Greengrass family, leaving Daphne (her elder sister) the final surviving member of their family. Astoria was well known throughout the world for her lines of fashion, as she passed away before her newest line, "Apollo Laurel Apparel" could be put on shelves. Freshly widowed Draco Malfoy has no further comments on the death of his wife, but now stated by new Wizarding Law he must find himself a new wife, and have a magical child by his 25 birthday. Neither of the Malfoy's had any children. A funreal procession will be held on September 2__nd__ at Bellamy's Funeral Home, all donations are to be given to the R.F.A (Recovering Families Anonymous)_

"That's a shame," Hermione sighed sadly, "I took my OWLS with her in my final year."

Severus nodded, as she continued to scan the newspaper. Although he was upset for his godson, he was all to aware of the threat new posed upon Hermione. As she was an unwedded witch, with child new laws were in place to set her up with a man of equal caliber before her pregnancy was over so her children could be brought into the world with two parents. With Malfoy left widowed he would be searching for a new wife to fulfill his duties to society. Severus was left hoping that Hermione's blood line would be enough to keep Draco away. But he couldn't be too sure.

"We should get going," Hermione placed the newspaper image down on the coffee table. "They will be expecting us soon…" Severus rose to his feet and came close behind Hermione to get himself ready in the nearby bathroom. As his chest brushed against her back he paused, in mid stride while she gasped quietly.

They both stood for a moment enjoying the closeness of one another before he headed off in his direction and she went in hers. After ten minutes of dressing and brushing his hair, Severus was ready to go to The Burrow; he took Hermione's arm before muttering the apparition charm.

As they arrived in the field up the road from the Weasley's home, Severus let out an angry curse. Hermione looked up at him concerned, "What's the matter?"

"I wanted to be closer for you. I don't want you to strain yourself walking… I simply thought that it could be…" She cut him off with a smile.

"I'll be fine, I haven't had a walk in ages, besides it might be good for the both of us to have some fresh country air in our lungs." she had begun walking, tugging him along by his arm before he could protest. Her grip on his lopped arm lessened as she boldly moved from his arm to clasping his hand in hers.

Severus glanced over at Hermione who was looking forward purposefully, her face a bright pink of indignant embarrassment. His lips curled into a smile, as his fingers entwined with hers. He felt the smoothness of her palm against his, and could almost feel the thudding of her pulse as it matched with his.

The walked in silence for a moment, their hands awkwardly tangled, before finally reaching The Burrow. It was Severus who let go first, and his hand felt empty as soon as it left hers. Hermione stopped in her tracks as he let out. She turned to face him, and they stood, face to face in the silence for a minute.

"I… I just want to thank-you for being here for me… Us I mean."

He was quiet for a minute, as she spoke, her eyes pointed directly downward in embarrassment. She took a step closer and raised her eyes to his for a moment, but their looks lingered as they drew closer, their chests barely touching, as Severus brought his hand up to gently cup the side of her face.

Her heart was pounding faster than it should have so early in the morning. She felt her bump press against him as he leaned in closer to her. He had bent his back ever so slightly to reach her shorter stature. Both their eyes drifted to a close as they neared on another. Hermione pushed up onto her tippy toes, to reach his lips, with hers for but a moment.

As they collided for a moment, the warmth from her, went to him in an instant. The kiss was soft and sweet; Just a tender second shared between the two of them solidifying their inner turmoil surrounding both their hearts. As Severus pulled away, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes caught his for a moment. He kept a soft grip on her chin.

"I would never dream of leaving you alone."

He pulled her close again to plant a soft kiss on her forehead before turning away and heading into the Burrow, leaving Hermione in a daze.

* * *

><p>(AN: THERE! A perfect amount of loving between the two of them for you; NO there will not be a sex scene yet, so hold your horses but it is coming up soon, trust me. Also to all my reviewers who comments about Snape eating Ice cream at a place in Diagon Alley. Let me just clarify something for you guys. How many of you can HONESTLY picture Snape… An under privileged child, and surly adult going into a parlor and ordering a cone; and even if he did, note how they went to a MUGGLE shop (probably Dairy Queen) so it would have a totally different flavor, and consistency then Wizard Ice cream. Just saying… Also, it's a fanfiction, cut me some slack on not being totally authentic to the original storyline. Also, those with an artistic finger, with this new update on the site where you can add covers to your stories, give me some of your fan art and I will hold a contest to see who wins, and gets their art put as the cover for 'Confessions'. Review and Subscribe, more to come in a bit!)<p> 


	19. Visitor

(AN: Welcome to Chapter 19 of Confessions. Holy Jumping we are moving along fast. I know this seems like a filler chapter but the next one will be filled with craziness that you can't imagine. I don't plan on having this story end anytime soon. I'm hoping to have at least one chapter up bi-weekly, so please be patient all your reviews and favourites give me strength!)

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Hermione and Severus' relationship only seemed to grow strong the week following the awkward barbeque. After Hermione had entered The Burrow following Severus, she was greeted by a VERY pregnant Ginny, who came and hugged her very best friend. "Wow, you mustn't be feeling well, you are all red." Ginny stated before laying a cool hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Stop fussing Ginny, she's doing fine, she must have just had some trouble on her trip here. You know, with her being in this delicate position and everything." Harry had leaned in to hug Hermione as well, while raising his eyebrow at her.

"GINNY!" Hermione raged, as she understood what Harry meant, "You promised you wouldn't tell anybody about... This," she motioned down at her stomach in an exasperated motion, heart regaining its steady thump, but beginning to pound once more in terror.

"How could you expect me NOT to tell my husband, and besides, you know I'm terrible with secrets." Ginny sounded genuinely apologetic, although her face clearly said otherwise. Her sheepish grin exposed the not yet completely matured Ginny Weasley Hermione had grown up with.

"Does anybody else know?" Hermione demanded in a panicky tone.

"I haven't told anyone else, and Harry is wonderful with secrets. You know that." Ginny was concerned for a moment, and she came close to Hermione who looked about to cry. Her precious moment with Severus wiped away with the panic of her news being spread throughout her social group. Harry came close as well, "You need to relax. No one else is going to know until you are ready to tell them. You have to keep yourself calm for the sake of your baby."

Hermione sighed, grateful for a moment, before thinking to herself, "Oh Harry, if only you knew."

She was brought into the familiar kitchen, to be greeted by a group of happy Weasley's preparing lunch. Fleur, Bill and Victoire were sitting on the floor nearby with Arthur chatting about work, Molly, George and Percy were puttering around the kitchen working on preparing a lunch, and putting their unexpected guest to work. Severus was sitting at the table, awkwardly cutting up vegetables by hand with Ron and Tracie. As Harry, Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen Tracie squealed and came up to Hermione, throwing her arms around her friend.

It didn't take long before lunch was ready and everyone was seated outside, while Arthur used his wand to flip burgers and hotdogs on a grill. The usual picnic table had been expanded to fit the group and the food popped up in good order as if prepared by a house elf. Before long everyone was eating a chatting loudly about their families' good fortune.

"I must be the luckiest grandfather in the world," Arthur announced proudly, raising his glass in a toast to Ginny, Tracie and Fleur. "Three grandchildren in the works, this family is truly blessed." Everyone nodded in agreement and clinked their glasses.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Hermione ventured, aware that the topic hadn't yet come up between her and Severus. She asked to no one in particular, but Bill spoke up instantly, "We have a name for a girl, Dominique… but nothing for a boy yet…" Fleur was glowing with pride as she snuggled a sleeping Victoire in her arms, clearly proud of her family.

Hermione nodded, and was going to continue eating her meal, before Tracie stood up and announced, "Ronald and I have thought of our names for the baby." She was grinning proudly, but when Hermione looked over at Ron, he looked as green. "Ron, why don't you tell everyone?" She looked down at her husband who winced as he stood to face his family.

"Uhh, the names we've picked are 'Barnabus Fred Urthadar Weasley' if it's a boy, and 'Drusilla Therella Weasley' for a girl." He sat down with his lip curled ever so slightly, and his eye caught Hermione's for but a regretful moment.

"Barnabus… That's an interesting name," Arthur began clearly hating their decision, "What made you choose that?"

"Well," Tracie piped in, "My great grandfather was named Barnabus, and he was a wonderful wizard in our family, and Urthadar is a name Ron and I picked out together. We think it's a very strong name. Something he can wear with pride as he gets older. And Drusilla is my grandmother's name, and she made me promise before she died I would name my first baby girl after her."

Lunch became silent after that, and it didn't take long for the sun to begin to set, and the meeting came to a close. Ginny took Hermione aside for a moment and asked her, "Do you want to get together sometime in the week. I'm almost over my due date, and I want to get this process started as quickly as I can." Hermione nodded and they worked out a day to meet the following week if she hadn't gone into labor yet.

After goodbyes from the Weasley's and Molly overhauling them with leftovers, they apparated back to the apartment together and went their separate ways to bed.

The week went by quickly, with stolen glances and deep conversations between the two. Hermione had a single doctor's appointment, where everything was discovered to be fine, but otherwise, everything was quiet and uneventful.

The morning of the fourteenth of August, Severus had risen early and tapped on Hermione's door, enough to awaken her from a dream. She had gotten up, from her bed, and slowly made her way to her bedroom door where Severus stood sheepishly ready for the day ahead.

"Severus…" she sighed while rubbing at her eyes, "It's five thirty in the morning. Why are you awake? And more importantly, why are you waking me up?"

He replied briskly, "You are having Mrs. Potter over this morning, am I correct?" Hermione had nodded, still confused, "I assumed, you wouldn't want to explain why I am here, so I am returning to my rooms in Hogwarts, and then returning to Snape Manor to get some paperwork in order."

After a long debate, he had convinced her that once she made it to her seventh month, she would move into the Snape manor. That would give her enough time to get her affairs in order at her muggle job (which she had since quit due to circumstance) as well as her landlord. He would however, have to get everything in order on his end before anything was to come to light. He was hoping that they would relocate to the Manor and eventually find a more suitable home for Hermione and the children as they grew older. He hoped he would still be allowed in the equation at that point.

"Okay," Hermione had woken up more since, and was no longer needing the doorframe to keep her upright, "We spoke about this last night, so I am assuming you are telling me this because you don't want me to worry about you when you are gone?" Hermione was snippy in the morning and was much like a mother grizzly bear on the best of days without sleep.

In truth, he hadn't wanted to go out without seeing her first. Having the glimpse of her haggard figure, as well as a small goodbye would be enough to satiate his craving for her presence while he was out of her sight. "I wanted to see you before I left."

Hermione smiled and looked at her bare feet, embarrassed. Severus leant forward and laid his hand along the small swell of her belly. They were both still, as his fingers brushed the fabric as lightly as a moth on a silken thread. Hermione held her breath in the silence, not wanting the heat of his hand to leave. But as quickly as he had begun he had stopped and turned away to leave.

As he apparated away with a 'pop' Hermione was left with her heart pounding. Walking from the doorframe she made her way into the living room, which had been tidied, removing any evidence of him being there in the first place. The silence was deafening, and all but the shallow sounds of her and Crookshanks breathing all was still. Sitting on the couch, she could still smell him, her sensitive nose picked up the smells of sleep, warm fabric and the subtle undertones of old books. She leaned over into the couch cushion, the smell gradually dulling her senses. As she lay, she began to daydream that he was still there, her head on his lap while his fingertips stroked the side of her belly skin.

It wasn't until Ginny arrived by Floo with a crash that Hermione awoke with a jump from her warm happy dreams. As she awoke groggy and seeing double, Ginny came into focus covered from head to toe in soot and looking close to crying.

With a smile Hermione Accio'd her wand, and used a cleaning spell to dust off the lovely maternity outfit Ginny wore for their meeting. They briefly embraced, while Hermione marveled the globe beneath her best friend's shirt.

"You must be getting uncomfortable." Hermione grinned as she absentmindedly touched her own growing belly.

"Don't make fun of me too much; this is going to be you in a few more months, even more so since there are two. You are already starting to show, it doesn't take a genius to see." Ginny was smiling kindly as she looked at Hermione's growing middle. "Mum was asking if you were pregnant after the barbeque. I told her I didn't know. I don't think she believed me." Ginny had gone to sit on the couch while Hermione went to prepare some fresh tea.

"Thanks for not telling on me." Hermione didn't know whether to be grateful or worried. Molly Weasley HAD had her fair share of children. She knew what a woman looked like in all the various stages of pregnancy, perhaps she had been found out already by more than just Ginny and Harry.

"You're welcome." Ginny interrupted Hermione's raging thoughts, "When are you planning on telling the rest of the family anyways?"

The kettle let out a low whistle and Hermione whisked to take it from the element. As she began to pour hot water into two cups, she could feel Ginny's eyes watching her earnestly as she awaited her reply. "I… don't really WANT to tell anyone else."

Ginny's face darkened with anger, "So you are just going to disappear once these children are born? Leave the rest of the family to wonder where you and Severus have gone to? Completely remove yourselves from the family?" Hermione was silent as she placed Ginny's tea cup on a coaster before her. Sipping her tea thoughtfully she tried to imagine herself out of the situation she was in as Ginny began again. "You can't just be a member of our family and up and leave like that. It's wrong. You scared us enough when you left Ron and disappeared."

Hermione remained silent for a moment as she held her cup in her hands, "I will tell the family. I just don't know when…"

Ginny reached over to clasp Hermione's hand in hers, "We are all going to be here for you. You don't have to go through this alone."

Hermione gave a gentle smile, "But, I'm not doing this alone. I have Severus with me."

They were silent for a moment as a red flooded into Hermione's cheeks; she couldn't have made it anymore obvious how she felt for Severus Snape. Her fool heart was on her sleeve again, and she could only wait to see how Ginny would react before trying to explain.

"Well… It isn't up to me to tell you who you should be with. But you need to take into account that he WAS a Deatheater." Ginny was drawing at straws; she knew that Voldemort was no longer a threat… He and his Deatheaters were no longer something to be feared, the last Battle of Hogwart's proved that when Harry destroyed Voldemort and the rest of his followers disappeared, or were locked into Azkaban. She could feel anger rising up in Hermione.

Hermione's fists were clenched, but she wasn't angry at Ginny or Severus. She was angry at herself for how defensive she was getting, she could feel tears springing in the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away with a frustrated grunt. "Let's just go to Piccadilly and get the shopping you wanted done." She lowered her head, so her hair covered her face, a look of despair from another angle, but her own way of hiding the tears of frustration brimming in her eyes.

Ginny cringed as Hermione slumped over, the low tone of her friend's voice was clearly because she had unsettled Hermione in a way she wasn't accustomed too. She sat unmoving until Hermione spoke again beneath her veil of bushy brown hair. "Please." The pleading after note in her voice was enough to make Ginny rise from the couch. She was about to take a step away from the couch before she experienced a lush tear from within and a gush of liquid running down her leg.

Hermione had since looked up, and watched as the crotch of Ginny's ivy green capri's, darkened and rapidly darkened downward towards the floor, to drip into a puddle around her ankles. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked into Ginny's face which had since paled and was slowly turning a nasty shade of green.

It didn't take a genius to see that Ginny Weasley was terrified but also in a tremendous amount of pain. A contraction had hastily followed the gush of fluid that signaled the nearing end of her pregnancy. Ginny was still and stiff, not even breathing until she keeled over and placed her hands flat on the living room table. Hermione was equally as still for a moment before her mind caught up with her eyes and she kicked into high gear.

"GINNY!" She came close to her friend's side and laid her hands on her comrades back, before a nasty sound of retching escaped Ginny's lips. She spat bile on Hermione's carpeted floor, Hermione gave a sad wince at the destruction of her carpet, but she tossed it off like it was nothing.

"We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

* * *

><p>(AN: I had an idea to make this chapter longer, but honestly I think breaking it into two is the best plan. Thank-you everyone for your reviews and favorites, not a day goes by that I don't get at least 5 or 6 messages in my inbox telling me someone has favorited this story. I love it, thank-you so much! Please don't forget to review and subscribe, as well as share this on tumblr, or facebook! And please please please get some fan art going for this story; I would LOVE to have a good cover photo! If you are a gaia fag, please feel free to add me twstypixie (same username as dA) and I will add you up! I would love to chat!)<p> 


	20. Unplanned

((AN: Well it certainly has been awhile. Thank you to all who haven't given up on this story, I was reminded of its existence by a close friend telling me they read this pairing in an incredible story… I have to say I'm always surprised when people mention my work… 79,000 hits on this story since its creation and I absolutely adore the attention it's gotten from everyone around the world. I just wanted to especially thank all of my American readers for sticking about. Your reviews and messages brighten my day and I truly hope I haven't disappointed any of you with my absence. I have heavily gotten into the avatar chat site, IMVU and have spent most of my time role-playing of late. As you can imagine such constant writing leaves me in a constant state of unease with writing, but reading over 'Confessions' I have deemed the story delightful and thus want to continue. For the record, by the advice of my Beta, I have taken the story in this chapter down an unexpected turn, so no bitching. I've tried to make it as iron clad as I can, but I thought by turning things around it would spice up the story. Take it as you want I thought where I went was a good idea. If you deem otherwise [which you probably will, and I will hear gratuitously in the comments] simply move on and wait for the story to continue similar to the chapters previous. Lord Mercy, I carry on like mad. Either way, read up and enjoy this rather long chapter of Confessions, the 20th chapter everyone has so patiently waited for.))

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Hermione had taken a moment to herself to assess the situation. She was in her apartment, along with Ginny. Severus has taken the say to himself and disappeared to the Snape Manor to get his affairs in order. Ginny's water had just broken and she had successfully spat a gratuitous amount of bile onto her carpet and they were now standing, not exactly knowing what to do with themselves.

"W-We have to get you to St. Mungo's." Hermione repeated in the silence, looking to Ginny who was beginning to green ever so slightly. She side stepped around the coffee table and fled to the bathroom to grab a towel, taking a mental attendance to who would be attending the birth from her memory. She was horrible worried when she returned sporting a navy towel over her right arm, that Ginny had not moved an inch since she had stood, and possibly had not taken a breath either. She snapped her fingers near Ginny's eyes and she took a shuddering inhale, nodding furiously.

"R-right then, we should call up Harry." Her voice was tight, locked within her throat and made soprano by the pain that rippled sporadically through her. She gripped her widened expanse beneath her blouse in a protective grip, noting the loosening of the muscles as her contraction ended.

Hermione was only half listening as she made her way to her bedroom, searching for her wand. The situation before her had to be dealt with rationally, she of anyone could understand and deal with being rational. Considering she would be in the exact same situation a few months in the future, she had to remain the level headed one. Despite her inner calming, she was flustered and it truly showed with each minute she spent half racing about her bedroom in search of her wand. She was speaking quickly, to no one in particular as she searched, damning herself and her organization that always left her wondering where she had put her items.

"Hermione…" Ginny gasped from the living room, "D-don't find your wand, I don't WANT to apparate in this STATE." She accentuated the last word as she tried to stand back upwards and couldn't. Her belly to tight, and spasming with the kicking of the child who would soon arrive. "By Merlin, those birth classes told me, my water breaking would feel like I had just taken a wicked wee. I… TRULY beg to differ."

Hermione had paused and couldn't help but smile at Ginny's attempt at a joke. Her words certainly lightened her anxieties for an instant, and she gave up her search for her wand, returning to the sitting area and forcing Ginny to sit back down on the freshly toweled couch. With a wince the red head sunk downwards and rested against the clean linen. "I'm so sorry about this Hermy," The use of her nickname stumbling Hermione for an instance. She had only used it a handful of joking times previously. But most recognizably when Ginny had been married, she had looked at her maid of honor and said 'I'm nervous Hermy.' This was one of those moments in her life that she was truly anxious and she needed her best friend by her side.

"Don't apologize. He is Harry's son; should we ever have expected him to come at a decent time?" Hermione joked back, leaning into her friend and pulling a strand of red hair from her eyes. The notion was almost maternal and she leant close to her as she gasped again, a wave of agony settling through her again. She sat patiently, holding the girl's hands with a wince of her own, the grip Ginny held like an iron vice. Several moments passed in silence before Ginny released and slowly nodded, breathing heavily.

"I think… Ringing Harry up would be a good idea." Hermione agreed, holding her wounded hand upwards to her chest, massaging the reddening flesh up against the growing bump of her belly. She subconsciously was taking notes of this experience for when she was due to participate in her own labor. As far as she was concerned every part of the goings on in the moment was a chance to learn and ready herself for later. She only hoped when she was going through the birth herself, Severus would be holding her hands instead. Her cheeks flamed noticeable color and Ginny commented.

"When you deliver, I'm sure Severus will be there for you." Her forehead was beaded with perspiration, reddened with effort from holding her breath. Regardless of what she was told by her birth coaches and classes, she was finding it hard to take deep even breaths while her body screamed in protest of the action.

Hermione nodded, not denying her feelings for the first time. It was a sensitive subject, she couldn't deny it, but the thought of going through what Ginny currently was by herself terrified her. She remained stoic and silent for a moment, before nodding in silent confirmation to herself. "I'll ring him up now… If he doesn't pick up who should I call?"

Ginny thought for a moment, getting her head in the game as she began psyching herself up for the hours to come. "You should call Ron or Tracie." She would have liked to think that she had thought ahead and gotten Harry a muggle cellular phone. But they had naively assumed that James would have arrived on his due date. His was unreachable unless contacted by a family member at the Ministry…

Hermione returned to her room, and much to her disgust found her wand on her night stand next to one of the hand held phones. She grabbed her wand, stuffing it into her back pocket and pressing the illuminated buttons on the phone. They chimed in turn followed by the distinct ringing. The ringing went on for ever, no reply in the slightest; Hermione paced and slowly cursed the phone as she walked back and forth. She damned the situation, a snarl of fury escaping her as she paced noting the low moan from Ginny in the background as Harry's machine picked up the call. Ginny's happy tone escaped through the

"You've reached the Potter's. Neither Ginny nor Harry are home to answer the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep." There was a muffled sound like fabric being run over the speaker before the phone was hung up and she was granted the ability to leave a seemingly frantic message.

"Harry, it's Hermione. Ginny's water has broken and we will be heading to St. Mungo's. The time here is…" She paused and looked to the blinking alarm clock, "Eleven in the morning. We'll be heading there as soon as Ginny can stand. I'll be calling Ron and Trace as soon as I'm done. Talk to you later, BYE." She hung up and mentally kicked herself for using Tracie's nickname. She was a moment away from calling when Ginny cried out from the living room erecting Hermione's motherly side again and drawing her back from her room to the sitting area.

"I need to get you to the hospital." Hermione whispered, helping Ginny to her feet and wrapping the towel about her waist. She was still dripping water, the attractive green of her capris now stained with liquid and shading it dark green in the process. She drew her wand from her back pocket, but it was slapped away by Ginny. The thin wood bounced on the floor as it fell and she went to protest before Ginny interrupted.

"I can't apparate… And I don't want to Floo…" Her voice was strained, "There must be some kind of muggle transportation we can use to get to the pub opening of Diagon Alley…"

"We could call the Knight Bus." Hermione fussed, the girl leaving no REAL magical options of transport. She wasn't going to press, especially not in the volatile state. But she couldn't very well leave the girl to her own devices in her apartment. There were plans, people to be there during that she was meant to contact, and even as she spoke, calling Ron and Tracie fell to the back of her mind. She thought for a moment how useful the Toilet Network that the Ministry offered would be at this point and time.

"Just call a muggle transport before I start WALKING." Ginny growled standing with the towel about her waist; her wand was in her right hand, resting on the swell of her belly. Hermione shook her head, the phone held tightly as she dialed a taxi company.

Had she been in the proper state of mind, one might of assumed she could contact someone through magical means… She could have forced Ginny to apparate, but of course there was the possibility of Splinching. There was also the use of a Portkey, or perhaps even calling upon the use of a Ministry Car. For some reason Hermione was having issues thinking straight. As she ordered the taxi cab to her house, her reasons given were simple, "We have a woman in labor, and we need to get to the pub." Any normal human being would have been horrified to hear of a woman heading to the pub, and as the operator hung up, she didn't send one of her cabs in the direction of Hermione's home. She instead called the 'Queen Elizabeth Hospital' and ordered an ambulance, sending it to the address assigned.

Hermione was left in shock as after several log minutes awaiting the taxi, Ginny huffing with effort as each contraction began to slowly pick up and move along in tandem the wail of an ambulance rocked down her street. She thought nothing of it, before from nowhere there was a loud bang on her apartment door. She opened it and was faced with several paramedics carrying a gurney. She stutters with surprise as they push past her and walk to her living room, Ginny once again sat on the couch, with her knees splayed. She was keeled over ever so slightly as her vitals were checked over by a kindly Medic who didn't seem worried with her condition in the slightest.

This had all happened so quickly that Hermione found herself ever so slightly light headed. She sat on the arm on her couch as Ginny's blood pressure was tested and for a moment remembered to call Tracie and Ron. She excused herself briefly and dialed the number to the house phone she had provided for the two of them. Tracie picked up after the second ring with a cheery greeting.

"Hello?" Her voice was curious and inviting, the annoying whine still dotting each vowel as she spoke leaving Hermione to wince while concentrating on Ginny's current state amongst the muggle paramedic's.

"Hello Tracie? Its Hermione." She began, the excited gasp on the other end of the line quickly stifled as she continued, "I'm just calling to let you and Ron know that Ginny has gone into labor."

The suddenly panicked squeals on the end of the line brought Hermione back to a proper state of mind and for a moment she was in charge. It took a moment but finally after several moments of coaxing Tracie had ended his blathering and halted to simply hyperventilating. Hermione stood in her bedroom, looking over the goings on before her as Tracie tried to speak calmly.

"W-What do you need me to do? Ron's not home." Her voice was a panicked squeak through the speaker; you could almost hear her perfectly manicured nails being gnawed off.

"Get Ron to the Ministry and have Harry go to the 'Queen Elizabeth Hospital'." She winced, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. All Ginny's doctors, midwives and the like were at St. Mungo's but by the look of things, it didn't seem like Ginny was going to end up at the Wizards hospital at all, but instead deliver in a Muggle delivery room, with Muggle medicine, and Muggle Doctors. She awaited the heated blast of fury from Tracie on the other line but was greeted with a simple, "Alright then."

They barely exchanged goodbyes before Hermione hung up and was pulled aside by a paramedic who looked quite a tad flustered for the instance in the small room. He spoke lowly, pulling her farther into the room as to almost hide his voice from the earshot of Ginny. The man was probably in his early thirties, thin and dressed accordingly to his occupation, as would be expected. His hairline was receding just a smidge, adding to the problem by his thin fingers running through the chocolate brown locks.

"Alright Love," He began, his accent slight, almost as though he was only growing accustomed to it normally, "Now your friend has indeed gone into labor. She tells me that she has been dilated without her plug for nearly two weeks now, but her dilation is growing ever more with each passing moment so it would probably be best we bring her to the Queens." He spoke slowly and calmly a smile growing over his cheeks as her was a tad relieved with Hermione's suddenly equally calm demeanor.

"Alright, we're heading to the Queens then." Her smile grew as someone capable was able to take the situation out of her hands. She normally would have felt badly, a hero of Hogwarts now letting someone else do the dirty work, but she was indeed in over her head, and the extra support was something she wasn't going to say no to. "Is there anything we need?"

"Does she have a PAA?" his voice was calm as he took out a small note pad, a walkie-talkie in his pocket blaring with various voices. At her confused expression he repeated in easier terms, "A Pre-Admission Assessment?"

"N-no… she was meant to deliver with a midwife, b-but the midwife is out of town today." She pulled that knowledge right out of her ass, and would have been proud of herself had her heart not been pounding so hard with sheer worry. Her eyes must of shown her panic as the kindly man looked up and smiled, "Don't worry now love, we'll have your friend all fixed up once we get into the ambulance now. Gather her bags, and the numbers you need and we'll get Mrs.-…" He paused as she interjected and confirmed the name dancing on his lips, "Mrs. Potter and her baby nice and comfortable." He nodded is departure and clunked from her bedroom further ruining the carpet and returning to the groaning Ginny.

Hermione wanted nothing more then the contact Severus now. Her belly churned with anxiety, butterflies swooping about along the underside of the small bump as she followed suit and walked into the living room where Ginny was now laying on the gurney with an unpleasant IV sticking from her arm. Despite groans, she kept her protests silent as the gentleman tipped their hats and helped to carry her from the apartment.

Hermione called out that she would join them in a few moments bustling about and grabbing her mobile phone, purse and wand, which was somehow kicked itself beneath the couch. Most would have thought it a stick but a quick mumbled 'Accio' told her differently. She held the wand in her hand and quickly swished it through the air with rapidly sweeping succession. As she wrote in the air, her words bloomed in the space like ink from a pen. She wrote a letter to Severus for when he returned, she assumed she would be gone for a long period of time, and didn't want him to worry…

"Dear Severus." She bit her lip as the words came to light in a blue hue, "Ginny has gone into labor and we are carting ourselves to the Muggle Hospital for her to Deliver James. I don't know when I will be back, but I'm with Ginny, and Harry." She debated simply signing off with her usual curt 'H' but felt it to informal for her situation. A honk from outside caused her knees to suddenly shake and she signed the letter with it anyway, conjoining an 'X' and an 'O' at the bottom before tearing her coat, and keys from the rack and running down the stairs and out the apartment doors with a bang.

* * *

><p>((AN: A fairly long Chapter, but don't fret, I plan on Delivering the Baby safe and sound. After all DOZENS of babies are born every day in Muggle hospitals and they turn out just fine. It was a tad unorthodox I know, maybe even a tad long winded for what it was but I truly think that detail is everything. Considering Hermione and Ginny are best friends, who best to learn from then that person when experiencing the biggest THING in your life? Exactly, I know I'm going to get a LOT of flack for this. But do not fret, do not worry, I have my plans set ahead, and am going to go CRAAZY in the next few chapters. TURNS on every level! What are we going to do? Either way, I'm blathering again, fan art would still be VERY MUCH appreciated, if you are so kind as to post to dA or Photobucket that would be great. IF you are an IMVU user, PLEASE feel free to add me up and we can RP one of these days. My username is LunaTrinityFegari and I plan on it staying that way. Read, Review, and Subscribe and I'll see you next chapter.))<p> 


	21. New Dawn

((AN: Didn't think you'd see me again so soon eh? I like to keep you all on your toes. I get SUPER excited when I think of all my fans crapping their pants with surprise at a new chapter coming up every now and again. I must say though, I was horrified to read that in a role-playing conversation with my friends, there are people who NOVELLA role-plays. This means to say that they write their reply posts LONGER then this story is all together. Can you IMAGINE? Forty THOUSAND words to read through on a SINGLE reply? I honestly can't… It has taken me damn near eight months to write this in itself. I don't have that much imagination. I can't. The very idea that people would find this style of role-playing pleasant in the slightest baffles me. Once again, blathering SORRY. I knew it would be cruel to leave you on that note. Cliff hangers piss me off too, so without further hesitance, the twenty first chapter of Confessions.))

**Confessions**

Chapter 21

The ride to the Muggle Hospital had been anything but pleasant, with Ginerva's increasing contractions and the two paramedic's hovering over her it was hard to get in a word edgewise. Despite being fairly easy going in the beginning, Ginny became more and more distressed as they roared through traffic, red lights flashing. Her worries about Harry not being there, and her Medi-Witch not delivering James caused her heart rate to race through the roof. Hermione knew this fact simply because of the monitoring beeping in succession with her frenzied beats. Despite the soothing rubbing of Hermione's thumb over the red heads knuckles, it helped momentarily until the fetal monitor strapped haphazardly to her belly began to flash with distress.

"W-what is that? Why is it beeping like that?" Ginny asked one of the medics who was sitting by Hermione; the black haired female frowned slightly and began recording the vitals on a pad of paper nearby, watching the monitor flicker for an instance before speaking. "It just looks like the baby is having a bit of trouble. Don't worry though; this usually happens when their Mum's get so nervous." She kept her tone light, through her eyes spoke differently as she watched Ginny's face. Hermione was quiet but she could tell something was wrong despite the woman's reply. It didn't help Ginny in the slightest either, and she seemed even more nervous now.

The woman drew out a blood pressure band and wrapped it harmlessly around the top of Ginny's left arm. As it expanded and showed what her blood pressure was, she frowned even deeper, her lip catching between her teeth now as she scowled at the illuminated screen. She was faced away from Ginny but Hermione saw it all, and she tapped the woman's shoulder. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Her blood pressure is a little high… I think that's what is affecting the baby…" Her voice was low before she looked to Ginny who was breathing her way through another contraction while they spoke. The woman held her hands for the slightest of moments and looked her over seriously. "Did you have any problems with your blood pressure during your pregnancy Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny looked about confused for an instance but slowly nodded, "The doctor said that I had what mug-…" She stopped herself and feigned coughing for an instance, regretting it as a heated ripple of agony ran through her once more. She fought back a grin despite and shot it at Hermione who shook her head with mock exhaustion. Even while in a serious predicament she knew how to get a smile on Hermione's face, she did so without trying and squeezed her best friends hand with thanks. "My doctor told me that I may have a condition called, Preeclampsia. H-high Blood pressure I think?"

The paramedic nodded slightly a tad confused by the near use of the word 'muggle'. She pressed against the monitor, turning it towards her patient with a grim look. "Every time your contractions occur, your blood pressure shoots through the roof… And when this happens the babies heart beat drops bellow 30 beats per minute. It's concerning me, and I'm afraid if this pattern continues we will have to wheel you immediately into the ER for a Caesarean."

Hermione swallowed as Ginny squeezed her hand tighter, she looked into the red head's confused hazel eyes. The question bright in her eyes 'What is this muggle term, Caesarean?,' Hermione interjected and questioned the medic, knowing full well what a Caesarean was, but instead playing the fool to get an answer that would satisfy Ginny. "Can you explain what that is? I'm sorry I'm not familiar with the term."

The paramedic nodded, and winced at the ambulance swerved ever so slightly, hitting a bump on the road and jostling the bunch of them about for a moment. The medic gripped the seat she sat on, not wearing a safety belt as she moved about. "A caesarean is a procedure in which the baby is surgically removed via an incision in the abdomen." The woman spoke calmly despite the angry jostling of the ambulance they rode in. Her face was stoically gazing towards the beeping monitors signaling Ginny's panic which grew with every passing moment. Her fingers tightened around Hermione's to a near vice grip and she closed her panicked eyes to puff through the contraction as dictated by the Paramedic.

It was another few minutes of silence, going through mid afternoon traffic before reaching the hospital. It truly was a blur as from no where Hermione was enveloped in the arms of Traci and Ron. The travelled through the hospital wings directly behind Ginny as she was transferred to another bed and immediately placed in her own room. Everything happened so quickly Hermione had begun to feel anxious and a tad dizzy. When confronted about her paleness by one of the nurses she shook her worries off and proceeded to push Traci about in the wheelchair the girl had demanded. Hermione had taken over for Ron as he was left flabbergasted in the moments of arrival. From Ginny's bed transfer to signing her in to the hospital directory it took very little time for the terms and regulations to leave Ron confused and angry.

"What do you MEAN she's going into her own delivery room?" Ron had demanded though the question was obvious. Hermione had had to tug the nurse away and pull some kind of lie from her ass for his overly defensive behavior to make sense to her. She went with a simple lie, saying that they had belonged in an Amish Community and brought up with home remedies and all this was very confusing to them. Hermione had crossed her fingers as the nurse seemed to consider her story. With a shake of her head she accepted it and waved her hand in the direction Ginny had been wheeled with Ron and Traci in tow.

By the time Hermione arrived into the delivery room, Ginny was propped up in bed with all levels of machinery and wires tied up to her. A plethora of nurses were seated around the hospital bed examining Ginny's belly and pulse as well as huddling about a heart monitor and watching the babies reaction to the contractions it was put to. Their faces were grim as two nurses sat about Ginny and adjusted her to and fro in the bed. The tried breathing though nothing seemed to ease the baby's distress from deep within the womb.

Hermione sat near Ginny somehow reaching through the crowd and gripping her best friends hand. The girl clamped down through the contraction, the vice grip causing Hermione to wince and gently draw her thumb over the tortured girls knuckles. This simple motion reminded her briefly of an evening between herself and Severus, where she was experiencing minor pain of some kind and he offered her his hand to squeeze. The rubbing of her thumbs graduated to Ginerva now as she experienced the worst pain imaginable.

"Well, someone is going to have to tell Harry that Ginny is in labor." Ron spoke for the first time in a calm tone, his eye carefully placed on his sister as they sat.

"Shit." Hermione cursed, looking over in apology to the nurse who seemed to busy bustling out the door to notice. "I completely forgot about Harry… He's at work, it will be impossible to catch him."

Ginny winced and looked about at the small gathered crowd by her feet. "I think that if you contacted Mum, she could contact Dad. You can't apparate in and out of the Ministry… The security of late is too high. But I think-…" she had to stop as another pang rippled through her. Traci raised her wand hand up offering silently some kind of relief but was met with a deathly glare from Ginny, thusly pushing the wand downward. A moment passed, as she leaned back and exhaled a low breath before continuing. "Get Mum, she'll get Dad. Dad'll get Harry. Just do it, please and thankyou." The order was curt and to the point, drawing a smile over Ron's face.

"You sound more and more like Mum everyday."

"Shut up Ron." Hermione chuckled, reaching up to smooth a strand of hair over Ginny's brow. "One of us will find Harry… I know he wanted to be here more then anything." The machines beeped behind her as she looked down to Ginny, lying back with sweat growing over her brow and dampening the signature Weasley red she bore.

"Harry isn't here. But you are a good substitute in the meantime." Ginny squeezed her best friends hand tightly in hers, almost in a reassuring way. Her eyes looked tired, already from the pains that the labor was making her endure. That didn't mean that she was going down without a fight, it wasn't her style to simply flop back and allow medication (be that muggle or magical) to do its job over her body. She viewed birth as a process she had to endure and fight through, she had made it through far worse and wasn't about to give up. The steely determination grew in her gaze and Hermione smiled.

"I think you are doing wonderfully Ginny…" She looked up to Ron and Tracie, "You both need to go and get Harry now… The doctors mentioned something about a Caesarean. If that ends up having to go through, you will not have much time to get Harry here at all. So get up and go." Her frown grew up through her features and darkened her expression. She had not wanted such a thing to happen, and she being brought up in the muggle world knew that complications with healing and the like from natural labor were extensive. How would someone living on the opposite side of the fence deal with the same issue but having it be more detrimental then Hermione had ever dreamed.

Ron and Tracie nodded and retreated from the room to go about their business. Almost on cue a nurse entered the room and checked up on Ginny's IV fluid, replacing the bag and checking over the contraction 'log' as it were, pushing free from the machine at Ginny's right.

"How're you feeling Mrs. Potter? Do you want some kind of pain relief?" The nurse kindly asked, a Scottish accent tugging over each word as she spoke, though not looking to her patient as she worked and noted on some kind of tablet.

"I think, I might be ready in a little while, yes…" Ginny whispered, feeling a fresh contraction beginning to grow and wash over her. The nurse headed over and pressed her palm to Ginny's forehead, frowning ever so slightly, before bending down and trying to look the girl in the eye.

"Alright darling, I'm going to give it to you straight now. I am not thinking that that baby is going to handle this labor much longer." Her voice was low as she looked both girls over, "I think I'm going to go ahead and call for a Caesarean Section… This means we are going to give you a saddle block, which is like an epidural but the medicine is pushed into your spinal fluid." She was very matter of fact and explained the basics of the procedure to Ginny who nodded accordingly, raising her hand to halt the nurse once or twice to breathe her way through a contraction. As the nurse finished she handed Ginny a series of papers to sign. Ginny signed accordingly, growing more and more impatient at the fact Harry wasn't there at that moment.

Hermione felt worse then ever and ever so slightly out of place. She felt that she needed Severus more then ever. His presence was soothing, and in this situation felt like it was steadily spinning out of control for her. She looked into Ginny's face as the nurse tried to soothe her fears with statistics, but it never seemed to work. The worry dotting behind Ginny's eyes peeled over the determination as she paled and was left alone to their thoughts by the retreating nurses back. She looked to Hermione and sighed, "This is all happening so fast… I had the perfect vision in my head, but it isn't coming out as I expected at all." She looked distraught momentarily and completely lost, leaning back in the bed, trying to adjust to get comfortable.

"We both know that nothing goes right when it's attached to Harry Potter… Always late, getting into trouble, calling up all levels of nonsense… It just runs in the blood." Hermione was very serious, but it got Ginny smiling.

"I suppose you are right. He wouldn't want me to be upset about this… He will want me strong for the baby. And as long as James is born healthy and happy, there isn't anything I should be worried about."

"Atta girl." Hermione replies leaning down to embrace her friend as several nurses came bustling in. They worked in a pack, one grabbing the monitor, the other grabbing the IV stand. Two worked together to pull the bed up and allow it to wheel out of the room. Hermione was forced to release her hold on Ginny's hand as the nurses headed into the ER. It was all happening faster then Hermione could have imagined and she feared for the future, gripping her belly accordingly in an almost protective motion. She wanted the labor to be relaxing, and calm, rather then this being dragged from one room to another and having people in all level of fields poking and prodding her body. She followed in hot pursuit Ginny was wheeled through the doors to the ER before she was stopped by a gowned nurse.

"We have to prepare her for the surgery Miss. In the meantime I'm going to have you wait here and when its time for the Caesarean to BEGIN we will come and get you all suited up." The familiar Scottish nurse arrived, and halted Hermione as she appeared in scrubs and a mask. Hermione went to protest but knew it was fruitless, Ginny was a big girl and though she was frightened she had to take what was happening like a champ.

As the nurse disappeared through a secondary door to the room, it began the long wait for the process to begin. She leaned up against a nearby wall before eyeing about to see where a water fountain was, should she grow thirsty through the wait. She had been on her feet for an awfully long time, body protesting her overuse and growing impatient with a near whine of her aching feet in the silence. She leaned to the wall and closed her eyes, taking a moment to rest in the hectic atmosphere. Her thoughts were interrupted by a series of nurses walking by with an incubator containing two tiny bundles. The bundles had a series of IV's and tubes sticking about and from the blanket causing them to appear more like cocoons than actual newborns. Her heart rang with anxiety as she watched a man who looked exhausted walk along with the nurses as they headed to the NICU and disappeared behind closed doors. This moment left her humbled and silent as she continued to stare at the closed door as if it would grant her access to look at the tiny muggle newborns hanging onto life.

"You always manage to find yourself in the most odd of places." A familiar sultry voice called out from behind her, whirling around she faced none other the Severus Snape in his tall, dark glory. She had never been happier to see him in her life, and made it known by throwing herself into his arms and burying her face into his lapel. She held him tightly, breathing his scent in deeply, and thinking back to her bitchiness of the morning and looking shame facedly downwards. "I'm so sorry for this morning Severus…"

He scoffed and wrapped her momentarily in his embrace, daring to connect his lips to her hair, "Don't apologize… I signed up for the nonsense of pregnancy when I moved in with you. It seems foolish to blame you for something you can't control normally, let alone during pregnancy." He spoke standoffishly but truthfully holding her in his arms now made up for the anxiety of returning to her home and finding a note and the house a mess. He stroked her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent before pulling back and looking her over. "Why on earth are you crying?"

She herself didn't know, the tears of relief for his presence streaking down her cheeks without her knowledge. "Just happy to see a familiar face right now I suppose. Maybe I'm just happy to see you." She dug the toe of her shoe into the floor, before he reached forward and gently pressed his index finger beneath her chin lifting it up to gaze into her eyes with a heart melting intensity, "Are you alright? I was worried about your well being." His gaze never wavering from hers as she began to flush a steady crimson; she looked away and caught the tender plush of her lower lip between her teeth. "I'm fine." She stuttered shocked by his tenderness, eyes turning back upwards to look to his for a moment in the silence. He was so delightfully awkward, standing before her, gripping her chin with one hand, the other hand squeezing her shoulder in an almost possessive way.

The nurse came forward, banging the door open with her backside as she cocked her head and held her hands out before her washed and prepped ready for the surgery. "Are you ready dear?" The voice was kindly and Hermione nodded vigorously, she couldn't see the smile behind the paper mask the woman bore, but she sounded as if a grin was plastered over her rosy cheeks. "Alright, one of the interns will be out with your scrubs in a moment, in the meantime prepare yourself. We don't want you passing out on us while mid-operation alright?" The look on Hermione's face said it all as she cocked her head and nodded, "And yes Mrs. Potter is doing alright, just a little nauseous from the medicine."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as a young, blonde intern wearing lavender scrubs came bearing a folded set of paper attire for Hermione to wear which included a cap and mask. The gaudy blue was unmistakable and she nodded accordingly and was pointed in the direction of the changing room, but not before she heard the hurried patter of several voices as none other then tardy Harry Potter in the flesh came bounding around the corner, with his hair sticking up in all directions and glasses falling down his nose.

"I haven't missed it have I?" He gasped out desperately, resting his hands on his knees as he looked defeated, breathing hard and desperately trying to catch his breath.

"No, I was just about to go in…" Hermione replied, looking relatively shell shocked he had arrived in the nick of time. But then again, it was true to his style. She handed him the pile of scrubs, as Ron, Tracie, Molly and Arthur Weasley joined the fray. Harry nabbed the wear and rushed towards the changing room.

"Just in the nick of time eh?" Ron joked, patting Hermione on the back, Severus seemingly forgotten in the background as Molly and Arthur stood wringing their hands just outside the door. The all looked horribly out of place, as even now the Amish excuse didn't seem viable as several nurses walked by with their eyebrows up, scrutinizing their robed garb.

"I suppose so yes. It took you two damn long enough." She scoffed, pulling free from his touch and retreating to Snape's side. "Thank goodness you found him though… I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to be the one in there with her…"

Harry returned from the bathroom, with his messy hair up in the cap, and his clothing covered. His glasses and scar poking out from the blue haze as he eagerly rubbed his hands together. "A-Alright… To the O.R to have this baby then." His worry was thick in his voice as he went to go towards the door before he stopped to Hermione and looked knowingly to her. "Thank-you very much for sticking by her side; this wasn't where we anticipated James to arrive, but none the less, I'm here now, and you've proven your friendship to us both in more ways then you can imagine. Thank-you so much." He didn't touch her, but was guided into the O.R, doors closing behind him as he retreated leaving the crowd in the hallway near the waiting room.

The all went slowly to the waiting chairs, sitting down impatiently to hear news of the only female Weasley child's first born. Severus remained standoffish and quiet beside Hermione and stoically awaiting news beside her. No one oddly questioned his placement, all but Ron who caught his eye several times and gave him a 'what in the bloody hell are you doing here' kind of look. Tracie and Ron busied themselves with pamphlets about birth in the muggle world in the opposite side of the waiting area while Molly and Arthur spoke quietly to one another despite Arthur's obvious excitement of the surroundings.

"Muggle Medical Science; It's near prehistoric and absolutely fascinating… we are surrounded by so much culture and knowledge that I'm getting twitchy. I can't wait to hear about what things Ginny is experiencing as we speak…" He sounded giddy as he shifted in his chair to and fro to examine his surroundings like a child in a candy store.

"Really Arthur," Molly frowned, tugging her massive purse onto her lap and pulling out a hanky for later on out from the deep crevasse of the bag, the seemed to go on forever. "We are here for Ginny. Can you not put aside your muggle obsession for a single afternoon while you wait your GRAND CHILD?" She scolded him accordingly, gaining several looks from passerby as she waved her finger in his direction.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her legs and backside screaming with protest from their overuse during the day. She winced and ran her hands down her thighs, a low hiss pressing from her lips as she massaged the sore flesh. Severus looked down to her thoughtfully. He leaned into her shoulder, whispering to her ear, "You will be taking a bath when you get home. I don't want to hear protests, you've already strained yourself more then I would like today."

She looked up to him with a low sigh, but nodded. It was true she had been on her feet and dealt with a great level of stress throughout the day. This was not something she was truly comfortable having to deal with, and the sheer anxiety she had subjected herself to was drawing more anxiety forward to her psyche, worrying her even more… It didn't help the situation in the slightest.

His hand was resting at his side, and she snuck her fingers up and through his, hiding them beneath the weight of his robes. She squeezed the appendage tightly, signaling her worry. He shifted with surprise, not looking her over but tightening his grip on her hand as well. She felt her cheeks flare with color as she looked downward, longing to lean into him, but settling to pressing her thigh to his.

How long would they have to put up this ruse, if not a ruse but how long until someone would find out about her pregnancy? Was it going to take her disappearing into the temporary nothing and having the babies without anyone knowing for her anxieties to shift? She had to say something about the relationship she had with Severus at some point. Ginny and Harry knew, and were true to their word about saying nothing. But how on earth was she supposed to keep herself silent and even possibly THIN enough to hide the obvious. Even now, with her hands folded over her chest she couldn't keep it at bay. The obvious tell tale bump of infidelity was growing and soon she wouldn't be able to hide it from the eyes of the world. Would she keep the paternity a secret? If so how long would it be before the inevitable happened and the world found out? The nonsense was more then she could bear to think about, considering the current circumstances.

They waited for what felt like an eternity before from around the corner, Harry walked out of the ER holding a tight bundle of white. He looked physically drained, his face pale, and eyes sunken in with tears of joy. The tears extended beneath the mist of his glasses as he slowly walked forward clutching the bundle to his chest. A nurse rested her hand gently on his lower back, coaxing him forward as he walked with a swell of pride riding over his chest.

Tracie and Molly were the first to rise and congratulate Harry, closely followed by Arthur and Ron who clapped their arm over Harry's shoulder. Despite the flow of tears down his cheeks Harry managed to retain some clarity and thanked everyone for coming close. He walked to Hermione and bent slightly, he placed the bundle into her unsuspecting arms. Severus looked down at her in awe as she was the first to be able to hold the first of the many hopeful Potter brood. He noticed the child had the same tint of eyes as Harry's late mother and a tug at his heartstrings made his recluse, rising slightly to his feet and walking towards the window away in his thoughts.

Hermione held the baby to her chest, a maternal protection growing over her features as she gripped the young one close. She looked into the tightly bunched Eskimo cheeks poking from the blanket. James Potter was finally here, long awaited and wanted by the whole family, and now resting safely in her arms. She looked up to Harry, her eyes already reddened today by tears aided in the fresh torrent to cascade downward. "Oh Harry… He looks JUST like you…" she breathed placing the boy back in his father's arms. The nurse came close to Harry as he was showing the rest of the group his newborn son reminding him to bring his son to the nursery, which he duly did a few moments later.

The attention was shifted to Ginny who was still in the O.R being stitched from the surgery. They would bring her to recovery in an hour, so she could spend time with her visitors as well as her son. The entirety of the Weasley family made its way towards the nursery window to gaze that the new member with widened eyes. Though she tried to rise, the relief overwhelming Hermione exhausted her. Although she was worried now for the recovery of her friend, she knew that not only would the nurses here do their best; but when Ginny was released back to the magical side, it would surely be attended to by the medi-witches that overlooked her pregnancy.

Severus made his way back to her side from the window he had brooded before, sitting gracefully next to her and looking her over. "Are you alright?" He asked, granting her his hand again. He looked her over with onyx eyes filled with ever increasing concern. She smiled up to him, resting her fingers over the bridge of his hand and looking up into the intense pools gazing at her. "Just a bit tired … I think its time we headed home."

She looked to the family happily cooing to the glass, kindred to several couples crowded about and for an instant, they didn't look so different. Apart from their appearance all the families looked alike, same expressions and joys written clear over their features. It appeared at even through cultural differences, everyone comes together when it come to a new baby. She smiled, and leant back, catching the attention of the familiar Scottish nurse leaving the O.R. "How is she doing?" she asked, fighting herself to get up from her spot and succeeding, though stumbling ever so slightly.

"Yes she is doing just fine. Operation went well and we think that the baby is going to be fine once he's gotten a little bit of suctioning done by one of the night nurses." The nurse walked by, signaling the end of the conversation faster then Hermione would have liked. She didn't complain nor fuss at this fact instead taking a shuddering step forwards. Severus grabbed hold of her arm and motioned to the outdoors, noting the darkness hanging in the sky. Lord knew how much time had passed in the time that they had been in the hospital. It had felt like days to Hermione despite the speed of which James was born… she just wanted to go home and rest in her own bed, under Snape's watchful eye.

She ran her hand up to brush through her hair and an exhausted motion. She walked to the nursery window with Severus in tow, noting Tracie pressed tightly to the window and cooing over the multitude of bundles wriggling and wailing in their cots. Hermione pulled up to Harry, gently resting her hand on his lower back in a simplistic notion of comfort. As much as she truly wanted to stay and check on the baby, she would only wait until Ginny was ready for guests, before leaving.

"God, I can't believe that he's actually here." Harry breathed, his voice clouding up the glass before him, his own glasses misted over and now resting in his hands as he wiped aside tears of happiness from his stained cheeks. "I never thought she and I would get to this point." He looked to the ground, almost as if nothing in the world existed but him and the bundle being attended to in the NICU.

"Ginny did really well. I'm really happy you made it on time."

"So am I… you should have seen her face when I entered instead of you…"

Hermione's face split into a grin, her eyes pointing down ever so slightly with growing embarrassment. "I'm just damn happy you made it. I don't think she would have forgiven you if you missed it."

"I don't think I would have forgiven myself." He replied, earnestly, his face growing ever graver. "Thank-you again for being there for her when I couldn't; you truly are one of the best friends a person could have." His hands drove up to run through the mess of his hair, standing up on all levels from the hectic day he had had.

Hermione looked to the ground in an almost bashful way, "It's what friends do. Besides, I don't need your gratitude, I would have expected you to do the same for Seve-…" she stopped herself and Harry's eyes widened ever so slightly as she continued her downward stare.

"Right," He murmured softly, looking on into the nursery, trying to forget what he had heard. His eyes steamed up again and he had to glance down into his hand to rest his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. The emotion was to much, and with a sympathetic rest of her hand against his shoulder Hermione pulled one of her best friends close and watched as his son was wrapped, weighed and rested in his incubator again.

((AN: I know that this chapter is late. But I thought what the hay? Its Christmas and my fan base deserved a gift. So thank you everyone for sticking for nearly a year with this story. I have made a New Years Resolution to write ONE HUNDRED FANFICTION'S… Lord give me strength for 2013. I really look forward to the coming year. I will have something to overwhelm my time when I'm not roleplaying or writing up thoughtful articles on my tumblr.))


	22. Obligations

[[AN: I have received so many encouraging emails from people wishing to see the rest of Confessions, and though there is no excuse to my tardiness, I do feel it's necessary to explain a small bit to you. Honestly? Returning to fanfiction writing has been something I've wanted to do for month; I just haven't felt the drive. The story has everything planned; I just can't seem to work up the balls to work with what I have… Stories on this account have come and gone, and I debated deleting Confessions due to my lack of interest… But it was the fans that have interested me once more. I feel that perhaps I can give it a solid go again. My writing style has changed so much, is so fluid now, from where it was… Fanfiction is a hell of a writing curve from my usual style. I don't want to half ass anything, so I will go forward with my plans and write as I so intended long before, and add to my collection. Thank you, all who have patiently waited so long. ]]

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>It had been a long arduous week since the birth of James, and despite having Severus by her side to guide her through the groggy days of being awake; the stress of pregnancy was beginning to take a toll on her body. There had been such a longing of rest for Hermione that she found difficulty rising and functioning. The changes she was undergoing overwhelming her all the more, and she found it easier to sit at home and sleep the day away then become a decent functioning member of society. The full tilt of constant sobriety boring her, and as much as she truthfully craved the refreshing splash of a crisp white wine, the very thought of alcohol sent her body full tilt into a bout of nausea. Severus was patient and understanding, oddly the opposite of what he was like when she was growing up in his classrooms. The very difference was astonishing, and it grew all the more so as she began to have difficulty walking despite the pot belly she sported.<p>

She awoke nearly two weeks after heading to the hospital with Ginny with a cramp in her side that screamed with every movement she made. Obviously having slept odd she all but forced herself to rise from her bed and face the morning-… or afternoon with full tilt. Rising with her hand through her bushy locks, she glanced to the mirror and shuddered the thought of what fresh hell awaited her beneath the thick baggy shirt she wore. Lumbering past the mirror and towards her bedroom door, the warm scent of coffee welcomed her as she reveled in its warm, toasted aroma for a few moments, before steadily opening the door and walking down the thin hallway to her kitchen. A low sigh erupted to the sight of Severus sitting on the couch with a pan of pea meal bacon in a skillet with eggs working away merrily on the stove, while a broom swept around the apartment, and tossed the hair and fluff Crookshanks had shed balling up in the dustpan for removal. Severus unexpectedly rose when she entered the room, and the broom dropped to the earth. Crookshanks bolted from beside him, a soft droning growl echoing from his start. The clatter from the broom causing Hermione to jump, her hand rising to her belly in a protective reflex she had yet to really realize was there at all… The two of them stood still for a moment, both quiet and admonishing one others features as all but two minutes passed In unwavering awkward silence.

He was the first to move, and steadily stooped to replace the broom back in its position as it returned on its waltzing sway away before she herself started to move forward into her small kitchenette her bodies growth all to unpleasant for her while she meandered. Severus however found himself growing steadily irritated with the constant brushing against his cloak and back, bumping with mumbled apologies as from a couple they had shown within the hospital, they kept to themselves and carefully took the time to complete their duties… It wasn't long until she finally gathered what she needed with a cup and saucer by hand and steadily made her careful way back to the sitting room despite Crookshanks' attempts at affection by rubbing in a winding motion between her ankles.

Severus watched her with an almost disgruntled expression, as she reached forward towards the television remote and slowly caught his meandering eye over not only her actions but her features. She didn't make a move, eyeing him in a bold maneuver to hopefully deter him from her stare… Of course this mental back and forth did nothing as she pulled back to the couch and sat in the silence. Her lips persed in a tight thin line as her cat leapt beside her to loll about on his back for attention she denied while that piercing onyx gaze refused to wane from her at all… In truth, he was smiles away from thoughts, instead losing himself in personal thoughts before carefully jarring his gaze free and returning into the kitchenette.

With a warm cup in her hands, the saucer balancing on her knees Hermione ran her tongue along the slim slide of her lips before sipping to the edge of her cup and reveling in the warmth that peeled down her throat. The quiet of the apartment a welcome change as it had felt so recently she was spending 90% of her time wandering around… Despite the fact her visitor was so nearby she felt at peace to enjoy a cup from her own dishware in her own flat, without people to gunge up the moment. The only interruption came form the low ticking of a clock normally unnoticed that hung above the eaves of her front door, that and the incessant purring of Crooks as he forced her affections by returning to the floor and using her feet as a tool for comfort.

"Why do you insist on not using magic in your household?" Severus questioned unexpectedly, now leaning against the kitchenette doorframe and watching her carefully. She now took a minute to return her gaze and place her saucer on the coffee table. It was time to think on that one, her hands rising into her hairline to his query. "I suppose it's really from habit…" she promptly replied, one hand buried in the mass of auburn curls, the other resting lax beneath her elbow as she adjusted her feet along the rug. "I grew so used to just doing things the muggle way at home that it just comes second nature now." It was honest, not that her parents didn't enjoy seeing her preform her seemingly simple spells to make their lives easier, she found the way of living easier when she simply got up and did it… After all, a swish and flick wasn't going to keep her remotely active as was the issue with most of age witches and wizards.

He refused to move from his leaning positioning against the painted frame, his robes billowed out beneath him as he processed her reply. He understood what came with doing things the muggle way-… however when finally on his own he did everything to smother the muggle instinct and instead spent all his time using magic to his benefit. Why she did so willingly was beyond her. He watched as she seemed to think the conversation was over itself, now taking a moment to crush a teabag to the side of her cup and spoon it out to the saucer. Both spoon and wet puddle beneath steaming as she carefully adjusted on the couch and brought the cup back to her lips to drink the beverage in the serenity of her mind.

For a moment he was juxtaposed in thought to her very positioning, so seemingly comfortable in his presence despite both their parts in the past. He so much older than she, and partaking in her youth he had seen her go from young child to young adult, and now a woman bearing his seed. The thought was broken by the rapt tap, tap, tapping of her spoon on the side of her mug as she stirred for comfort.

She watched his lucid expression again and spoke 'Professor…-" almost from reflex before halting herself and correcting, "…-Severus you seem oddly distracted today." Not of course that it mattered, her mind bitterly spat out from the void of her thought processes before the wheels began to start turning and she woke up. "Is something the matter?"

He didn't say anything for a long while, pushing off the frame in a rush of fabric and air, his movement fluid and nearly mesmerizing if she hadn't seen it so often within the classroom. He seemed to pace for a few short movement, taking long but slow strides towards the doorway to the hall before turning on his hell and mussing the carpet. This movement caused Crookshanks to spit with displeasure and sunk his nails and teeth into Hermione's foot. She announced her pain and shook the cat off, but not before Severus halted his striding and in an anxious movement made his way over to her to frighten the cat away. Creeping low to the ground the animal all but hovered away to the bedrooms, leaping to the bed and hastily cleaning himself as Severus joined Hermione on the couch. Sitting a few inches away, his interests lay on the shocked puddle of tea now staining her top and bottoms. He stooped and pulled her foot up for examination despite a yanking protest as she scooted from his grip. He held fast, to examine the punctures left by her 'loyal' pet. His hands were nearly uncomfortably cold, but the smoothness and gentleness of which he held that petit extremity was not to be ignored. Several tender moments could have been actively remembered in their prickly engagement over the last few months. As Beads of blood bubbled to the surface of her skin, it was almost a surprise that seeming without notice, his fingertip swiped the blood aside and haphazardly soiled his robes in the process.

She felt herself grow warm with embarrassment as her wound seeped blood to his patient fingertips, "Severus… you don't have to do that-…" it was true he didn't. As his eyes glanced up to hers, almost commanding silence as she did so without question. Mere two minutes of silence and he released, their breathing tense as she lifted her foot enough to spot the burgundy stain that she now sported. "No harm done… just a little nick." She managed cheerfully, but the unexpected gripping of her foot caught her by surprise. "You should contain that monster, who knows that would happen if it attacked one of the babies… once they are born." He muttered to himself, the low tone of his voice gravelly as though Hermione attempted to jar free, and instead was met with the warning glare again… it was now she grew angry, and spoke in a low hiss in his common direction not daring to make eye contact lest she shrink away. His lack of reply followed by snark irked her already tender nerves, like a loose cannon her emotions were up and righteously down without a break, and now as he had shown unexpected concern without the following of a sufficient answer she grew distant and cold, turning her body away in a shunning motion that did not go unnoticed.

"He's scared because of the new circumstances. He doesn't know what to make of it, and neither do I. When are you leaving exactly? I don't need you constantly prattling about my house and terrorizing my cat." Her voice was sharp and emotionally bare, instead a commanding sound rather than the daunting tone she often used to educate… This for once was impatient, and short. She couldn't be bothered with his presence any longer and was pushing him farther and farther away from herself in the process. His hands encased her foot in a gentle but stern grip as he attempted to keep his voice low, rather than rise to her hormonal tantrum that lay just beneath the surface.

"I don't intend to leave at all. If what is occurring is true, you hold my heir-… heir's." the words felt grainy on his tongue as he spoke, still not completely sure what to make of the situation as she grew larger, and the evidence of their misdeeds grew beneath her jumper. "Then you will be returning to my home before the children are born, to raise them within my household."His words were matter of fact, there was no getting out of the truth they held. Her fate had been decided when she had gone ahead and settled into his bed. So many emotions seethed through her as she ran a hand into her hair and leant into the arm of the couch, completely cutting him out of contact with her as she attempted to process just what she had been told.

First with the letter from the Ministry, and now with her babes, and even further with having her future decided and no on to talk to who would understand the extent of her misery built upwards to a panicking spiral, and as Severus tried to run a soothing hand over her leg, she tore away from him to stand and wiped frustrated tears from her reddening cheeks. "So, I have no choice in the matter? I just have to live with you, and provide for children I hadn't asked for?" Her words were filled with spite, anger at the situation, at the world. Like a wild animal in a cage, she lashed at what she could, and it so happened to her the broad shoulders of Severus Snape. "First the Ministry, and then with losing Ron; How many things do I have to give up because of what happened before? I have to marry, and provide children for the magical law… to repopulate London for those we lost in Hogwarts? NORMAL people don't have to do this. I shouldn't have to give MY life up ANYMORE then I've HAD too."

"Normal people like what? Muggles?" Now came the logic that he was so known for, despite the crippling rage that bent at his back for the words that came from her spiteful little mouth. Years earlier she wouldn't have dared raise her tone to him, lest speak such poison… But due to the circumstances, his patience slowly but surely stood at an precipice of rationality that he had not realized he had. "You are not the only one who lost people in the war… You are not the only person being tested-… being tried. You are stuck in a situation you do not want to face but you have NO choice… We have very little options. Comply, or leave. And what then Miss Granger?" the use of her title caused her eyes to narrow as she turned to stare into his face. "You deliver babes of magical origin with what hope beyond being taken and given to those who will uphold. We are STUCK in a DARK place right now Hermione. We are stuck in the remains that Voldemort left in his wake, which I dare say are more dangerous than he himself was." His flat, even tone did nothing to sooth her rage, to quell the beast that restlessly churned within… She was a veritable time bomb, and either she would comply with the rules of the ministry, or she would suffer for her insubordination… And both teetering factors were impossible to measure.

She was the brightest witch of her age, and at this moment, she believed even the time turner would do no good in saving what was… She was standing on spindly indignant legs, Severus leaning towards her to catch her if she fell, and Crookshanks hiding god knew where… This was not the first fight they had had, but it was most certainly the most cutting… Neither could speak for a long time, as the telltale breathing of tears streaking down ones cheeks was all that filled the silence. "It's not fair… I don't want to marry you…"

"I'm sorry Hermione-… but it doesn't look like either of us have much of a choice at this point." This was grievous in the best of tones… Severus was overcome with otherwise hidden emotions that he so often crushed… Instead there was guilt, there was pain and outward sorrow, and even more strangely, there was compassion. He had placed her in this situation, and there was nothing he could do beyond offer condolences that they both stood in the same boat. However could he expect her to forgive him for the misgivings of her youth… for what he had done for the Dark Lord during his reign of terror. There was nothing he could do but silently stare to the ground and accept her rage for what it was.

"So get it over with already." She hissed, turning to him with a sour face, both hands shaking to her swollen skin, just beneath her shirt. "ASK me to marry you. Make this all better by proving what good citizens we are in the eyes of the ministry. Do it for the duty of extending your house. Give me a reason to believe that this will not be as it seems… Blind me with compassion."

Ho had they gotten so up in arms, from tender exchanges to close to fighting one another, her maternal instinct subconsciously pressing her eagle spread palm to her belly. This simple motion gave him hope, an enough strength to admit. "I am not going to ask you to marry me until I am sure you love me in turn." With this admission, Severus stood from the couch, and came towards her, though she wished to pull away, she stood still long enough for his thin fingers to spread out over her hand, to cup her own hand in his as she pulled away and walked towards the kitchen of her flat with slow even steps, going to make her fresh tea from the soiling that had occurred just moments before hell had broken loose.

"And what if I never love you?" she questioned, her soft voice lingering in the air.

"I don't know-… I've been asking myself that every day since you became pregnant."

* * *

><p>[[AN: so that's that then… Obviously tensions are high, soon we'll find out the sex and possibly come out to the family all together-… will Hermione love Severus back? What about the babies? I'll get writing soon and we'll get going, review and subscribe~]]<p> 


	23. Masks

[[AN: The responses I've received were just incredible, thank-you everyone for sitting tight for this story… All in all my goals for 'Confessions' spread wider then you imagine. I have a goal set in mind for the story itself in chapter length and all told amount of chapters. I hope not to overwhelm myself with the expectation though. My desire to write more stories is slowly pitching upwards. I would love to have multiple fandom stories to hit a wide variety of peoples interests. How about you send me a message and let me know what you are looking for ideally. If I like your idea's, I'll bang something up and we can go from there… So, without any further ado, I'll get working on the newest chapter of 'Confessions'…]]

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><em>Dear Miss Granger,<em>

_Congratulations on the impending birth of your children, this is the third notification we have sent via post to get a hold of you… We are faced with the naming of your children's father. Once this minute task is completed we can be sure to expect a wedding in the upcoming future of both of you. Unfortunately, if a father is NOT named to these children, we will have to enact rule 607 of the Ministry of Magic's updated rules list. ' Those unwed, and expecting children without a father named during a period where conservation of the magical community is of the highest importance will be placed into on the list for immediate marriage to a suitor so both children have a safe and happy upbringing with a father. As expected the rule is extended until another child between this couple is conceived, pure of blood in wizarding families is of the highest importance. We are going to allow a two month extension for you to name a father and wed, we hastily expect your compliance and revere your service to the Ministry._

_Lysandra Dolton_

_Head of Wizard Conservation_

_MoM_

Severus shouldn't have been snooping through her mail, and he recognized this-… but considering that the only contact after their blowout had been her hastily tossing an opened letter to the ground and hiding herself into her room, he found his curiosity piquing and from there, those unpleasant bouts of emotion flooded in from all sides.

Their contact since their fight had been brief and cutting with every time their eyes seemed to unfortunately lock. She'd busy herself with something, and he would gaze off elsewhere, or complete minor muggle tasks in a way to recapture her attentions… both were too stubborn to apologize after the unsightly arguing… Both couldn't bear to see the other suffering and not do anything about it, and both would be damned before the sincere words, "I'm sorry" spilled from their mouths into the open air. The melancholy extended far enough into Hermione's personal life, as most of the calls she received by her friends were sent straight to the message machine, a half-hearted cough and excuse within its explanation and the expectation of leaving their wants recorded within all they were left with. For what they were aware, Hermione Granger had a bout of seasonal allergies, and he was nowhere to be found. A fact which only dawned on him now as the letter expressed her due silence.

How could he have been so naïve as to expect she would have said a word at all regarding her pregnancy and its paternity? She had kept silent and out of the way since their visit to the maternity shop many weeks earlier… Going to the doctor every two weeks for checkups, and returning home without a break. It seemed that shutting out the world in their situation seemed most prudent… And honestly why should it matter? There was no problems with sitting in the dark in the company of solitude. He had done it so often himself, and had been just fine. But with a social butterfly as Hermione, it was clear that perhaps she needed to feel more like herself again-… To feel comfortable with what was happening, rather than sitting along for the uncomfortable ride.

And there is was again. That DAMNED compassion he held for her bubbling to the surface… He felt the fingertips along his left hand massage his temples as he strode in an unpleasantly speedy back and forth along the kitchen floor, the letter still clutched between his fingers in the other hand, which very nearly crushed the letter into dust within the span of a moment after the realization of its contents came to light.

First anger, unexplainable rage bubbled up into him as he glared towards her room, unable to believe that she had not said a single word about these letters… It was clear she received them before-… and yet he had heard no word about how this 'Lysandra Dolton' was harassing her even further… These new rules set in place for the new generation were growing too much for him to bear; he had sat by and watched as children grew to adults, and gave and gave with no such end to their suffering… And now even Hermione was following that fate.

He found himself leaning against the counter and reading over the letter again and again, each word sticking out wrong and coming out oddly threatening in their frequency… This was an inevitable, he was so absorbed in the letter that he didn't notice when Hermione exited her bedroom, and slowly approached to at him, and the offensive reading material he had taken up.

"Do you make it a habit to nose through my belongings?" she questioned, and for one for the only times in his life since childhood he startled visibly to her words. For a moment he didn't say anything, brooding almost, but Hermione took notice to that unexpected jolt and pulling away from her voice… She felt it unexpectedly necessary to lower her accusatory tone, instead being careful to come forward and pluck the letter from his hands. He stood still as she neared, neared enough for him to ease a whiff of her as she pulled away… A light fragrance followed her every which way, subtle and easing at her wrists and neck, most obvious however, was the glower of tears undermining her eyes and blooming to his nose in a tart salty way. He didn't speak, didn't want to bring notice to his discovery as she held the letter and stared down to it with a knot above her nose in clear frustration.

This was their usual standing… Her turning him away and instead concentrating solely on the task at hand, while he overlooked her progress in brooding silence… This relationship would have to end. She was no longer the mouthy child he had taught in Hogwarts… She was a woman, the woman who in fact carried his seed to obvious fruition… The woman he would have to spend the rest of his days with more than likely, and this silence, before been an ally, seemed to cripple him, buckling his knees and casting him down to nothingness in the unbearable shunning he felt was following suit. It was growing all the more clear with every passing day that if this was there future, perhaps insubordination was the realm they would have to follow. This was not love-… there was no love between them, there would never be. He could never love another woman again, regardless of circumstance… but as he watched those caramel eyes tighten, wince to the words and bite into her heart like a knife, it was hard to fathom not being the sole protector of what they had together… He would never love another woman, but perhaps as a man, he could love what could have been there…

He ever so slightly reached out, plucking a strand of her hair behind her ear in a smoothing motion that she didn't pull away from, she seemed too absorbed; too pulled into the words that flooded her head and pounded, with unforgiving ferocity, at her temples. In that single moment, she longed to be comforted, to be held… to be promised that things would turn out right, and instead of pulling away from his hand, she found herself pulling close and embracing his frame.

"Let's not fight anymore… we only have each other… and it's better than no one."

Her tender words and actions seemed to stump Severus for several long moments; his voice not releasing lest with juvenile pretention it cracked. She was unbearably warm, her body melding to his just so, and her frame fitting perfectly beneath his chin in height, comfortably resting against his naturally lanky stature. With comforting hands he slowly raised both of his arms and ran each extension over varying areas of her back in the means to pull her close. Finally settling with an anxious grip to her lower back and shoulder blades, both barely daring to hold her, until she melted directly against him, and with an oddly possessive hold, he tightened just enough to allow her penance and confirmation to him being so near… for him remaining close… for promises he had broken and had yet to break.

Neither admitted to wrong doing, neither apologized for the actions of their previous bitterness. Instead in the silence she held him tight to her frame, and he did just the same, clinging to their individual needs no matter how selfish and processing them between the both of them. When at last she released him, he held for a second longer than necessary, ensuring she had received what she needed, or at least that is what he wanted to believe. When at last one of them spoke, Hermione released the letter and placed it words down to the countertop before walking with concentrated slowness to the couch.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, following her in suit and remaining standing until she demurely shifted on the couch, and gave him the room to join her. He took the position next to her, taking a minute to ensure its as she wished, her hand moving to her lap as he sunk into the cushion and watched her with deliberately searching eyes.

"I've been receiving letters from this Dolton woman since before Ron's birthday… With the shifting of Ministers there was a completely refresh reworking within the Ministry and conservation became the largest of concerns for the London branch… Each letter since has shown urgency and offered false congratulations-… each has seemed, off. Each letter seems sinister, threatening. I don't know what to think about it-… and part of me believes it's because of my lineage…"

Of course it had to come down to her muggle ancestors. With those in the higher positions of the Ministry, especially in the conservation branch those of muggle line were treated so similar to squib children… Treated less than human, and despite her actions with her friends during the battle of Hogwarts, her blood was still of muggle descent. She was a black sheep within the community, and it was of no doubt in his mind that this Lysandra Dolton was hosting false compliancy to her true beliefs… Or perhaps she feared her lack of speech was because of Hermione's disappearance and lack of magic use…

"Do you think they believe our children are of muggle descent?" He questioned calmly, his tone even and successfully hiding the swirling bouts of rage versus reason that burned within his psyche at that moment. The indignation in her face showed her lack of understanding, and immediately he reworded. "As in, you had an affair with a muggle, and are ashamed to admit it as such?"

She seemed to mull over the words for several long moments, leaning back into the couch to carefully inhale through her nose and release a long sigh. This sigh filled silence continued for a number of minutes as they sat quietly taking in one another's company, not seeming to want to dwell on the topic at hand, and yet slowly but surely making it all the more clear that they were holding it tight to their hearts like an unwanted vice. "I've kept this secret locked tightly since the day I knew they existed-… I don't know if I'm ready for the responsibility to follow-… How can I care for beings so small when I can hardly keep myself together?" Her confiding was a step in the right direction, and despite their circumstance, he was forced into the role of confidant-… advisor. His hand reached awkwardly forward and patted her shoulder, unsure how she would respond to the contact at all, and risking the motion. She didn't pull away, almost pulled closer for comfort… She was still so young. She reminded him so of Lily in these moments of silence, his eyes searching hers as they turned downward and didn't otherwise move.

"If this is our future Miss Gran-… Hermione; in due time we will have to face the consequences… Your burden is not your own to carry… I am but a man, and you are a woman. Perhaps together, we can piece something of a family together and fix this-… situation." Those words were hard to press forward. The stinging truth of their situation laid bare before them now all the clearer. He would be unable to love Hermione as he had loved Lily, and no doubt she would not love him as she had loved Ronald. But their children would not know better, and he had put duty before comfort for the sake of the upbringing of children before… this would be no different.

Hermione had never been a romantic, she had never been brave enough to consider that the heroines in those tomes she so often carried were so similar to herself in any way. But perhaps this was the time to be strong… she was reminded of a book, its cover of flames and that of a bird catching her attentions while perusing a muggle bookstore; within its pages, was the story of a woman in her shoes. Perhaps she, like Katniss Everdeen, could put on a show for the Ministry… Severus would be her Peeta Mellark, and for the Capitol she would play the game until she died, and attentions drew bored. Severus had his faults, she would never be able to forgive him for the wrong doings in their shared past… But perhaps that spark of something besides inebriation that drew them together would be enough to keep them together. She could pretend; she could move forward. She would do as a mother should for her children and accept the fate provided… And maybe despite her disgust and lack of trust for her own emotions, she could grow to love him as Katniss loved Peeta as well.

They both sat on the couch in silence again, intuitive minds churning over the information, processing their fates and slowly but surely coming to minor terms. There would be no way either could accept, but both had enough to put a mask over their own comforts for the sake of what was to be.

It wasn't until Hermione shifted with discomfort, that Severus drew from his reverie to overlook her care. Her face scrunched up with displeasure as she run her hand down to the lowest point of her tiny protruding abdomen and gave a gentle pressure with minor exertion of her palm. Her other hand crunched into a fist and pushed her ever so slightly upwards from the couch and back against the cushions. His expression clearly concerned despite his lack of speech as she released a sigh. "I've been experiencing these-… bubbling sensations. At first I assumed it was gas but-…" the admission came out before she had time to stop it, and her cheeks exploded in color.

Hermione was officially approaching the sixteenth week of her pregnancy, and despite his wavering curiosity, Severus hadn't dared to question about her progress. Their prickly interactions had led to his gun shy disposition, both from past and practise. At a safe distance he had overlooked the happenings, stayed away from rooms during examinations after the first for the sake of her decency, and even further, not even questioned the sexes of his impending brood. It was true, he had felt robbed, but what has his loss in the eyes of what she was to lose? Though he actively stayed away from her, it hadn't meant her hadn't taken glimpses at her progress, hadn't looked at the books and encouraged changes t her diet in the subtle ways she hadn't yet noticed… or at least he hoped she hadn't noticed his meddling. It was now that he broke his silence, and questioned, "May I?" with extended fingers, cautiously as was his customary stance he ever so gingerly brought his fingertips to her jumper, and with her eyes to his, he waited with only his fingertips pressed to her form for a feel at what was occurring beneath.

"For goodness sake…" she huffed ever so slightly, unable to place her attitude as one of frustration, or bemusement due to the hair that now slunk over her shoulders to hide her face. She seemed to press his palm further to her front, intent on having him locate the source of the unpleasant sensations just beneath the surface of her skin. It wasn't until she pushed him beneath the hem of her jumper that he noticed it. A small quip of movement beneath the surface maybe described as a bubbling-… like a breeze, there for an instance before disappearing without a trace.

"Did you feel it?" she questioned, looking down with a curious expression, but was met with his own in sheer awe to the experience. His own belly a bustle of butterflies, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly and nodded, suddenly eager to feel that telltale bubble once more… Nothing else could be so clear, so definitive to his probing and curious touch. "I've had the thought it might be THEM, and by the look on your face I'm going to assume I'm correct." Her gentle voice hardly reached him as he waited and was rewarded by another flurry dusting his touch. He was marvelled at the simple movement, simple clarification of their existence… What they had done had seemed a concept, and all of a sudden, it was all too clear that it was so.

Hermione simply watched him in curious silence as he prodded her growing skin, touching with obvious excitement she had never seen before. Her thoughts dwelled on their concentrations from early topics, and even to their fights… She thought of his delight to the movements deemed as an annoyance to her, and yet a miracle in his eyes-… She had felt guilty in a small way, for taking such a passive aggressive stance when it came to her care… He remained with good intent, despite his expectation to her shifting of houses for her health and the health of their children, as an unspoken promise he remained as a guardian, and as of now, she had treated him as an intruder, when he had been just as large a part of the creation of their children as she had been. She watched him marvel with his cool hand, palm flat to her warm skin as he, for the first time, welcomed in the idea of being a father, or so it appeared.

The swelling of pride growing within Severus was not one of those unsightly emotions he had been faced to otherwise face in the last months in Hermione's company. Over lust, love, confusion, rage, heartbreak, and upset, pride brewed most above all else he had faced… What she had just beneath his hand burned such a hole in his heart it felt impossible to contain that smile from surrendering the naturally surly expression he bore away. His breath was tight, his heart pounded-… he felt decidedly lightheaded with happiness that bloomed from the tip of his toes to each strand that hung at his shoulders. He knew without a single doubt in his mind that even while Hermione would not match his affections, not match the desire his weary heart held for Lily, he would persevere gladly through any trails for whatever remained beneath, fluttering and exposing their presence to his touch…

* * *

><p>[[AN: I had a lot of trouble ending this chapter-… there was a lot that I wanted to cram into the small amount of space-… a lot of emotions to play with and set correctly, and may separate ideas to go from, springing and hanging from the dusty parts of my brain where Confessions sits. I have the ideal middle, and end in the works, and hope to be banging these chapters out as smoothly as possible. It should be made known now that I have due obligations with a MASSIVE role-play with many members to concentrate on, and can't solely dedicate my time between my daily tasks with school, family and work, along with my role-play, and this. I don't want to overwhelm myself. So these chapters will be slow in frequency, but make up for in enjoyable content. <em><strong>WHILE I STLL HAVE YOUR ATTENTION<strong>_, I have a question for those who are reading. The sex for the twins has not been decided, therefore, I'm leaving it up to you all. Let me know in messages and in the review section. Thanks again for reading, subscribe and review and I'll see you next chapter.]]


End file.
